JUST GO (BINHWAN)
by Yuta CBKSHH
Summary: [YAOI! NC21!] "Aku tahu hatimu tidak akan pernah untukku. Ini rasanya seperti aku memaksa memeras diriku sendiri di dalam hatimu yang tak memiliki tempat untukku. Pada akhirnya, aku hanya akan menjadi orang bodoh." - Jinhwan. (BINHWAN) Slight JunHwan & JunHyeong! RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**My first iKON Fanfiction.**

 **-oOo-**

 **Hanbin as Seme (Top) and Jinhwan as Uke (Bottom).**

 **Other members :**

 **Junhoe as Seme**

 **Yunhyeong as Uke**

 **Bobby as Seme**

 **Donghyuk as Uke**

 **Chanwoo as Seme**

 **-oOo-**

 **I warn you to read this fanfict if you don't like my Main Pairing.**

 **Bagi semua iKONic dan suka sama couple ini, silahkan di baca. Yuta suka banget sama Jinhwan dan dia cocok bgt sama Hanbin aka B.I. Jadinya Yuta bikin FF BinHwan ini. Semoga kalian suka sama Fanfict Yuta kali ini. Terima kasih ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- JUST GO -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author :**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle :**

JUST GO (BINHWAN)

 **Main Cast :**

Kim Hanbin (30 tahun)

Kim Jinhwan (23 tahun)

 **Support Cast :**

Koo Junhoe (23 tahun)

Song Yunhyeong (22 tahun)

Jisoo (28 tahun)

Bobby (28 tahun)

Other cast (iKON's members)

 **Rating :**

M

 **Genre :**

Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length :**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer :**

Fanfict ini berdasarkan obsesi Yuta terhadap BinHwan Couple dari iKON. Ditulis oleh Yuta sendiri tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa nerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning :**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE ! NC-21 ! DLDR ! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary :**

[YAOI! NC21!] "Aku tahu hatimu tidak akan pernah untukku. Ini rasanya seperti aku memaksa memeras diriku sendiri di dalam hatimu yang tak memiliki tempat untukku. Pada akhirnya, aku hanya akan menjadi orang bodoh." - Jinhwan. (BINHWAN) Slight JunHwan & JunHyeong! RnR!

 **Backsong :**

iKON – Just Go

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pintu baru saja dibuka oleh seseorang. Seluruh ruangan nampak gelap dan sepi dengan barisan kursi dan meja yang tertata rapih. Sepasang kaki mungil perlahan melangkah menelusuri ruangan tersebut seperti mencari sebuah pintu kecil lain yang terletak paling sudut.

Wajahnya nampak segar karena udara pagi yang baru saja ia lalui dengan berjalan kaki menuju ke tempat ini. Kali ini, Jinhwan –si pemilik kaki mungil itu- lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki ketimbang menaiki Bus. Alasannya sangat sederhana, ia hanya ingin menikmati pagi di hari minggu ini seorang diri.

Lelaki manis pemilik nama lengkap Kim Jinhwan itu baru saja tiba di sebuah café yang menjadi tempat bekerjanya selama 3 tahun belakangan ini. Tepat pukul 7 pagi, ia sudah berada di loker pegawai. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, keadaan masih saja sama. Yaitu, ia selalu hadir lebih awal dibanding beberapa pegawai lainnya. Beruntung ia memiliki tempat tinggal yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya bekerja, sehingga dapat meringankan beban tempuh perjalanannya sehari-hari.

Dengan cepat, Jinhwan mengganti pakaian biasanya dengan seragam café yang sudah ia siapkan dan tergantung rapih di dalam lokernya. Jinhwan memanglah seorang yang rajin dan memiliki tingkat kedisplinan yang tinggi. Karena baginya, segala hal harus dipersiapkan terlebih dahulu agar mendapatkan hasil yang sempurna. Dan ia ingin menjadi yang sempurna di mata semua orang yang akan ia temui hari ini.

Decitan pintu berbunyi, menandakan ada seorang lain yang memasuki ruangan loker pegawai tersebut. Jinhwan terpaksa menolehkan kepalanya ketika orang tersebut melemparkan senyuman pagi yang manis kepadanya. Orang itu adalah Junhoe, teman dekatnya yang berkedudukan sama sepertinya. Yaitu pembuat minuman untuk para pelanggan mereka.

"Kau datang pagi sekali," ucap Junhoe dengan hangat. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi panjang di antara dua loker yang menjulang tinggi berdiri kokoh di sisi ruangan tersebut.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kau jarang datang pagi seperti ini. Apakah ada sesuatu yang membuatmu bersemangat?" Jinhwan melemparkan tawa kecilnya dan ia duduk di samping tubuh tinggi Junhoe.

Namun Junhoe hanya memandangnya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ia kembali tersenyum dan mengusak kecil surai cokelat milik Jinhwan.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ternyata ada seorang yang berdiri di balik pintu yang tak tertutup sepenuhnya, tengah menyaksikan mereka berdua. Dia adalah Yunhyeong. Pegawai senior di tempat mereka bekerja.

 _Cklek_

"Sepertinya kedatanganku mengganggu kalian," canda Yunhyeong. Jinhwan bisa melihat raut wajah yang tidak biasanya Yunhyeong tunjukkan padanya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang Yunhyeong sembunyikan darinya.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Kami sedang tidak melakukan apapun," jawab Jinhwan. Ia berbicara informal pada Yunhyeong karena nyatanya ia lebih tua satu tahu dari Yunhyeong. Meskipun Yunhyeong pegawai senior, tetapi ia tidak ingin dibedakan oleh pegawai lain. Menurutnya, perbedaan usialah yang paling penting.

Namun Junhoe bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan ruangan itu begitu saja tanpa satu patah katapun. Keadaan canggung seperti ini sudah sering Jinhwan rasakan saat ia berada di antara Junhoe dan Yunhyeong. Entah apa yang telah terjadi di antara keduanya, ia sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya. Namun ia kembali berpikir, itu semua bukanlah urusannya. Yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah bersikap seperti biasa dan menjadi dirinya sendiri.

"Bolehkah aku berkata jujur padamu?" Yunhyeong menatap mata Jinhwan. Untuk yang pertama kalinya, Jinhwan merasa canggung pada Yunhyeong.

"Katakanlah."

Yunhyeong tersenyum dan menepuk bahu sempit Jinhwan. "Kalian nampak sangat serasi, kenapa kalian tidak menjadi sepasang kekasih saja?"

Dan Yunhyeong beranjak begitu saja dari hadapan Jinhwan. Meninggalkan Jinhwan yang terdiam dengan ekpresi bertanyanya.

Jinhwan menggelengkan kepalanya dan bersiap untuk bekerja. Ia tidak ingin terlalu mengambil hati ucapan Yunhyeong karena ia menganggap Junhoe sebagai Adiknya sendiri, tidak lebih. Mereka sudah bersahabat cukup lama, dan tidak mungkin perasaan cinta muncul di antara dirinya dan Junhoe.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- JUST GO -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kim Jinhwan, kau bisa mengantarkan minuman ini ke meja nomor 1?" pinta Yunhyeong pada Jinhwan.

"Tentu."

Dengan cepat, Jinhwan mengambil dua gelas minuman yang sudah tersedia di counter dan mengantarkannya ke meja nomor 1. Jinhwan selalu menunjukkan senyuman ramahnya pada semua pelanggan sehingga membuat pelanggan senang dan kembali ke café itu lagi.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, Jinhwan sudah tiba di meja yang ia tuju. Meletakkan gelas kaca tersebut dengan hati-hati, dan membungkuk sopan setelahnya. Bisa dikatakan, pelanggan yang memesan meja nomor 1 sampai 10 adalah pelanggan yang istimewa. Mereka mengeluarkan uang tambahan untuk bisa menikmati minuman dengan suasana yang mewah.

Jinhwan tidak sempat melihat wajah pelanggannya kali ini, karena masih banyak minuman yang harus ia antarkan pada pelanggan. Sebenarnya Jinhwan bukanlah seorang pelayan, ia adalah pembuat minuman. Tetapi karena ada salah satu pegawai yang berhalangan hadir bekerja, maka jadilah ia yang mengantarkan minuman-minuman ini.

Namun terpaksa Jinhwan mengurungkan niatnya untuk beranjak, ketika ada sebuah tangan yang menahan pergerakannya. Tangan besar itu ia rasakan mencengkram tangannya cukup erat, dan mau tidak mau Jinhwan menatap ke arah pelanggan istimewanya itu.

"Bisakah kau menemaniku untuk menghabiskan minuman ini?" ucap pelanggan yang ia yakini adalah seorang lelaki dewasa.

"Ya?" tanya Jinhwan tidak mengerti.

Lelaki itu tertawa kecil dan menyuruh Jinhwan untuk duduk di sampingnya. "Aku memesan dua gelas minuman, dan aku tidak mungkin menghabiskan keduanya. Setidaknya, temani aku dan berbincang sebentar."

Jinhwan ingin menolak, tetapi ia kembali teringat jika ia harus menuruti apa perintah dari para pelanggannya. Terlebih pelanggannya kali ini adalah pelanggan istimewa, yang rela membayar mahal untuk itu.

"Baiklah, umm… Tuan."

Lagi-lagi lelaki tampan itu tertawa kecil.

"Jangan memanggilku Tuan. Panggil saja aku Hanbin. Aku rasa jika begitu kita akan menjadi lebih akrab."

Jinhwan hanya mengangguk dan memilih untuk duduk di samping pelanggannya yang ternyata bernama Hanbin tersebut.

"Berapa usiamu?" tanya Hanbin sambil menyesap minuman berwarna hijau yang diantarkan oleh Jinhwan beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Usiaku… 23 tahun."

Hanbin mengangguk paham. Kemudian ia memperhatikan wajah Jinhwan dari samping tanpa pelayan itu ketahui. Sungguh mengejutkan ia baru menyadari ada pelayan berwajah manis seperti pelayan ini. Padahal sudah tak terhitung ia mengunjungi café ini. Apakah pelayan ini adalah pelayan baru?

"Aku baru melihatmu di café ini. Apakah kau pegawai baru?" tanya Hanbin. Tangan kanannya ia letakan di belakang bahu Jinhwan.

"Sebenarnya aku bukanlah pelayan, aku pembuat minuman. Dan aku… hanya mengggantikan rekanku yang berhalangan hadir bekerja hari ini," jelas Jinhwan. Ia masih enggan untuk menatap wajah Hanbin.

"Baiklah, apa aku boleh tahu siapa namamu?"

Jinhwan tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. Kemudian ia memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap mata Hanbin.

"Jinhwan. Namaku adalah Kim Jinhwan."

Jantung Jinhwan seolah berhenti berdetak ketika menatap senyuman yang dilemparkan oleh Hanbin padanya saat ini. Lelaki ini nampak sangat dewasa dan juga berkarisma. Jinhwan tidak pernah bertemu dengan seorang lelaki layaknya Hanbin. Dan juga, saat ini mereka duduk sangat berdekatan. Berakhir dengan Jinhwan yang membuang pandangannya kea rah lain dan meremas kedua tangannya sendiri.

"Baiklah, Jinhwan. Bolehkah aku meminta nomor ponselmu? Aku ingin kita bertemu kembali nanti."

Dengan santai Hanbin mengeluarkan ponselnya dan terlihat berkonsentrasi mendengarkan rentetan angka yang akan disebutkan oleh Jinhwan.

"08xx-xxxx-xxxx," ucap Jinhwan. Hanbin masih bertahan dengan senyuman menawannya.

"Aku akan menghubunginya-"

"Jangan!" ucap Jinhwan cepat memotong perkataan Hanbin. Dan Hanbin melemparkan tatapan bertanyanya.

"J-Jangan sekarang. Ponselku… ponselku ada di loker. Percayalah aku tidak akan membohongimu. Itu adalah nomor ponselku."

Hanbin terdiam cukup lama, namun tawanya kembali pecah dan ia menganggap lelaki berwajah manis ini merupakan sosok yang unik dan lugu.

"Aku mempercayaimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- JUST GO -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Junhoe memandang ke arah Jinhwan yang baru saja memasuki loker pegawai. Hari sudah menjelang malam itu tandanya waktu bekerja merekapun akan segera berakhir. Terbesit sebuah keinginan mengajak Jinhwan untuk pulang bersama, teringat jarak rumah mereka yang berdekatan. Dengan yakin Junhoe mendekati Jinhwan yang nampak sudah siap bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Kau pulang sendiri?"

Jinhwan menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah Junhoe. Pasalnya diruangan itu hanya ada mereka berdua, dan ia sangat yakin jika Junhoe sedang berbicara padanya.

"Ya?"

"Kau pulang sendiri? Ingin pulang bersamaku?" Junhoe menampilkan senyuman anehnya.

"Apakah aku akan mendapatkan sebuah _ice cream_ jika aku pulang bersamamu?" Canda Jinhwan.

"Hanya satu buah _ice cream_ , aku rasa tidak masalah. Jja, sebelum Tokonya tutup," Junhoe merangkul bahu Jinhwan.

"Baiklah, aku akan pilih _ice cream_ yang paling mahal."

Tak pernah Junhoe membayangkan akan semudah ini untuk mengajak Jinhwan pulang bersama. Pernah ia mencoba mengajak Jinhwan tetapi selalu tidak berhasil. Namun sepertinya hari ini Tuhan sedang berbaik hati padanya, untuk bisa berdekatan dengan seseorang yang ia sukai. Ya, Junhoe telah menyukai teman dekatnya tersebut sejak lama. Lebih tepatnya, sejak ia merasakan debaran keras dijantungnya saat Jinhwan menangis di pelukannya.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Junhoe saat Jinhwan tiba-tiba mengajaknya untuk bertemu di Taman yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka._

" _Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" lirih Jinhwan dengan suara yang bergetar._

 _Junhoe tidak mengerti, kenapa Jinhwan menangis terlebih saat ini malam sudah semakin larut. Jinhwan nampak rapuh dan terus menunduk dihadapannya. Entah kenapa, Junhoe ingin memeluk sosok lelaki yang telah menjadi sahabatnya selama ini._

" _Katakanlah apa yang terjadi pada dirimu. Jangan membuatku khawatir, Kim Jinhwan."_

" _Mereka… hiks, mereka menghancurkan Kedai kami. Dan mereka memukuli kedua orangtuaku."_

 _Jinhwan tidak mampu menahan airmatanya lagi, ia menangis dihadapan Junhoe pada malam itu. Melihat kedua orangtuanya dipukul dan diseret oleh penagih hutang sangat mengejutkan hatinya, kedai kecil yang menjadi sumber penghasilan keluarganya dihancurkan begitu saja hanya karena sebuah hutang._

 _Jinhwan berhasil lari dari kelompok penagih hutang yang juga ingin memukulinya, setelah mendengar teriakan kedua orangtuanya yang menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi dari sana. Tidak ada yang dapat dipikirkan oleh Jinhwan kemana ia akan pergi atau pada siapa ia meminta pertolongan. Hanya Junhoe satu-satunya orang yang terlintas dipikirannya, maka dari itu ia meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi Junhoe untuk bertemu di Taman ini._

" _Aku tidak yakin kau akan datang. Aku benar-benar ketakutan."_

 _Dengan cepat Junhoe menarik tubuh Jinhwan ke dalam pelukannya. Memeluk tubuh itu dengan erat dan mencoba untuk menenangkannya._

" _Tenanglah. Aku bersamamu saat ini."_

 _Jantung Junhoe berdebar keras untuk yang pertama kalinya saat ia sedang bersama sahabatnya ini. lebih tepatnya ketika ia merasakan sepasang tangan kecil yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Jinhwan memeluknya dengan erat dan ia kembali mendengar isakan yang lolos dari bibir Jinhwan._

" _Dari mana aku mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu untuk membayar hutang kedua orangtuaku?"_

 _Junhoe mengerti. Sahabatnya ini sedang mengalami kesulitan, tidak mungkin ia berdiam diri begitu saja._

" _Kau membutuhkan uang? Aku bisa mencarikanmu sebuah pekerjaan," ucap Junhoe._

 _Jinhwan melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Junhoe dengan pandangan yang sedikit terkejut._

" _Benarkah?" tanya Jinhwan._

" _Aku bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah Café, apa kau ingin bekerja bersamaku?" tawar junhoe._

" _Tapi… apakah mereka akan menerima siswa sekolah sepertiku?"_

" _Kau kira aku bukan siswa sekolah?" tanya Junhoe dengan sedikit candaan._

 _Entah kemana raut kesedihan di wajah Jinhwan, karena saat ini isakannya terhenti dan tergantikan oleh sebuah senyuman antusias._

" _Kapan aku bisa mulai bekerja?"_

" _Umm, besok aku akan bicara dengan manager Café tempatku bekerja. Aku akan segera menghubungimu-"_

 _Grep_

" _Terima kasih. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi untuk menyampaikan terima kasihku padamu."_

 _Jinhwan menubrukkan tubuhnya pada Junhoe dan memeluknya dengan erat. Membuat Junhoe terpaku akan hangatnya pelukan tubuh mungil sahabatnya tersebut. Ia tidak tahu perasaan macam apa yang saat ini muncul di dadanya, karena yang ia tahu pada saat itu adalah sebuah keinginan untuk mengembalikan senyuman Jinhwan kembali._

 _Dan juga, Junhoe mulai menyadari jika ia semakin lama semakin jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya tersebut seiring waktu yang mereka lewati bersama-sama setiap harinya._

 _ **Flashback End**_

' _Perasaan cinta ini semakin membesar, tetapi aku tidak tahu kapan kau akan menyadarinya.'_

Junhoe terdiam memandangi Jinhwan yang sedang menikmati _ice_ _cream_ di sampingnya. Ia merasa senang jika melihat Jihwan senang seperti ini, dan ia ingin selalu melihat senyuman manis Jinhwan. Ingin rasanya ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Jihwan, tetapi waktu tidak pernah tepat untuknya. Ia tidak ingin persahabatan mereka hancur dan Jinhwan menjauhinya, itu adalah mimpi buruk baginya.

Cukup dengan memendam perasaannya seperti ini, hingga Jinhwan menyadari semuanya dengan sendirinya. Ia rela melakukan apapun untuk Jinhwan, tetapi ia memiliki satu harapan sederhana, yaitu…

Ia ingin Jinhwan membalas cintanya.

"Kenapa kau melamun? Ayo kita pulang, _ice cream-_ ku sudah habis," ucapan Jinhwan membuyarkan lamunan Junhoe. Dengan cepat Junhoe tersenyum dan berdiri di hadapan Jinhwan.

"Jja, kita harus bekerja kembali besok pagi."

Junhoe berjalan mendahului Jinhwan, sedangkan Jinhwan hanya tersenyum menyadari kebaikan sahabatnya ini. Sudah lama ia mengenal Junhoe, dan Junhoe adalah satu-satunya orang yang membuatnya nyaman dan menjadi dirinya sendiri. Ia sangat bersyukur pada Tuhan karena telah memberikannya seorang sahabat yang sangat baik seperti Junhoe. Dan ia berjanji, tidak akan mengecewakan sahabatnya tersebut setelah semua yang ia lakukan terhadapnya.

"Hey! Tunggu aku!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- JUST GO -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tahu alasan kenapa aku membenci pertunangan sialan ini?"

"Hanbin? Kau sudah pulang?"

Jisoo –tunangan Hanbin- nampak terkejut ketika mendapati tunangannya tersebut yang tiba-tiba muncul di Apartemen mereka. Bukan tanpa alasan Hanbin berkata kasar seperti itu pada Jisoo. Siapa yang tidak akan marah jika tunanganmu sendiri sedang bermesraan dengan lelaki lain? Terlebih itu di dalam kamar Apartemenmu sendiri?

"Berhentilah bersikap baik di hadapanku! Kenapa kau menerima pertunangan ini jika kau mencintai lelaki sialan ini?"

"Dia bernama Bobby, dan berhentilah memanggilnya dengan lelaki sialan!" bela Jisoo.

"Jadi kau membelanya? Kau benar-benar membuatku terkejut, Jisoo."

Tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Jisoo Hanbin meninggalkan Apartemen itu. Ia sudah sangat kesal pada Jisoo, bukan hanya sekali atau dua kali saja ia mendapati Jisoo berselingkuh dibelakangnya. Meskipun hanya terikat pertunangan dan itupun didasari oleh perjodohan kedua orangtua mereka, tetap saja Jisoo tidak bisa bersikap seenaknya seperti itu. Terlebih pernikahan mereka akan berlangsung beberapa bulan lagi. Bagaimana mungkin ia menikah dengan seorang wanita seperti Jisoo?

Awal mula Hanbin mengetahui jika Jisoo berselingkuh yaitu beberapa minggu yang lalu. Jisoo membatalkan acara makan siang mereka secara sepihak dan membuatnya menunggu selama berjam-jam. Ketika ia menghubungi ponsel Jisoo, yang ia dengar adalah suara seorang lelaki. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, ia segera mencari keberadaan Jisoo pada saat itu juga dan ternyata Jisoo sedang tertidur di pelukan lelaki yang ia yakini tadi mengangkat panggilannya. Jisoo mabuk bersama lelaki itu, dan mulai detik itu, Hanbin benar-benar kecewa karena usahanya untuk mencintai Jisoo harus ia akhiri begitu saja.

Seperti kejadian tadi siang, di saat ia membuat janji temu dengan Jisoo, Jisoo kembali mengabaikannya dan lebih memilih untuk bermesraan dengan lelaki sialan yang bernama Bobby tersebut. Kesabaran Hanbin sudah pada batas akhir, ia tidak dapat mentoleransi sikap Jisoo lagi dan ia akan melakukan cara apapun agar pernikahan mereka batal.

Jujur, ia merasa sangat kesepian. Selain penat karena urusan pekerjaan, ia pun tidak memiliki waktu untuk sekedar mencari teman mengobrol. Mendengar kedua orangtuanya menjodohkannya dengan seorang wanita, ia sangatlah senang. Tetapi ia tidak menyangka jika wanita itu tidaklah seperti keinginannya. Bahkan jauh daripada itu. Jisoo telah menyakiti hatinya dan mengkhianati pertunangan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- JUST GO -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mobil sedan mewah itu melaju kencang menelusuri kota Seoul di malam hari. Hanbin mengemudikan mobilnya tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Pikirannya kacau dan ia ingin menghibur dirinya atas kepenatannya sepanjang hari ini. Bukan penat secara fisik, tetapi hatinya sudah benar-benar lelah karena terus dipermainkan oleh tunangannya.

Hanbin tidak ingin mengambil resiko berbahaya karena mengemudi di malam hari dalam keadaan mengantuk. Maka dari itu, ia memutuskan untuk menepikan mobilnya berhenti di suatu tempat yang menjual berbagai macam makanan ringan. Untuk saat ini, Hanbin hanya membutuhkan sekaleng kopi hitam agar ia bisa terus terjaga sepanjang malam ini. Persetan dengan esok hari yang mengharuskannya untuk bekerja, ia tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu saat ini.

Pria berwajah tampan yang masih mengenakan jas itu, mulai memasuki sebuah minimarket kecil dan mencari counter yang menyediakan kopi. Dengan mudah ia menemukannya, dan ia segera berjalan ke arah kasir untuk membayar sekaleng kopi tersebut.

"Berapa total-"

"Ma-maaf, bisakah aku membayarnya lebih dulu?"

Ucapan Hanbin terpotong ketika ada seseorang yang berusaha untuk menyelaknya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika orang itu adalah…

"Jinhwan?"

Hanbin masih mengingat betul nama dan wajah lelaki manis itu. Pelayan yang tadi siang menemaninya untuk mengobrol sejenak. Tapi, apa yang dilakukan oleh Jinhwan disini di jam yang bahkan sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam tersebut?

Ekspresi wajah yang ditunjukkan oleh Jinhwan sama seperti Hanbin. Ia pun terkejut karena tidak menyangka akan bertemu pelanggannya tersebut disini, terlebih di waktu yang sangat tak terduga. Namun akhirnya keduanya tersadar dan cepat-cepat Jinhwan memberikan uangnya pada sang Kasir.

"Totalnya seribu won," ucap Kasir tersebut pada Jinhwan.

"Ah ne, ini uangnya."

Dengan cepat Jinhwan meneguk minuman yang baru saja menjadi miliknya. Ia bahkan mengabaikan Hanbin yang masih berdiri terpaku menatapnya, dan lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan meminum minumannya.

Entah kenapa perut Jinhwan terasa sangat sakit dan kaku sesaat setelah ia tiba di rumahnya, ia tidak bisa tidur dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membeli sebotol kecil soda agar perutnya tidak kaku. Ia harap setelah meminum soda ini, rasa sakit di perutnya akan mereda. Dengan begitu ia bisa tidur dengan lelap dan bangun pagi untuk bekerja esok hari.

Hanbin memperhatikan Jinhwan yang melenggang pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun padanya. Cepat-cepat ia menyusul langkah Jinhwan keluar dari minimarket itu dengan membawa kaleng kopinya. Baru saja ia ingin menepuk bahu Jinhwan, Jinhwan tiba-tiba membungkuk dan…

"Huekk! Uhukk uhukk huekk!"

Hanbin membulatkan kedua mata sipitnya dan berdiri di samping Jinhwan, memijat kecil tengkuk Jinhwan dan memperhatikan wajah lelaki manis tersebut.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hanbin.

Namun Jinhwan tidak menjawab. Ia memegangi perutnya yang terasa kram dan mengangguk kecil pada Hanbin. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit dan perutnya bertambah kaku. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya, dan hampir saja ia ambruk jika saja Hanbin tidak lebih dulu menahan pinggangnya.

"Pe-perutku… sa… sakith," ringis Jinhwan memegangi perutnya.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Hanbin segera membawa Jinhwan ke mobilnya. Ia berniat untuk mengantar Jinhwan kembali ke Rumahnya, karena entah kenapa ia merasa bertanggung jawab atas pelayan café tersebut.

"Dimana alamat Rumahmu?" tanya Hanbin saat mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Sakith… sekali."

"Haruskah kita ke Rumah Sakit terlebih dahulu?"

Jinhwan menggeleng cepat. "Tidakh… Aku tidak ingin… k-ke Rumah Sakith."

"Kau tidak mengatakan dimana alamatmu dan kau tidak ingin ke Rumah Sakit. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Hanbin mulai panik.

"Akh! S-sakith," ringis Jinhwan lagi.

Hanbin tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Yang terlintas di kepalanya saat ini adalah Apartemennya. Mungkin ia bisa mengobati Jinhwan jika ia membawanya ke Apartemennya. Setidaknya, ia ingat masih memiliki obat sakit perut untuk meringankan rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh Jinhwan.

"Baiklah, aku akan membawamu ke Apartemenku."

Hanbin melajukan mobil mewahnya dengan kecepatan yang bahkan lebih cepat daripada tadi. Jujur saja, ia sangat panik saat ini, terlebih melihat wajah Jinhwan yang memucat dan keringat kecil yang keluar dari permukaan kulit dahinya.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar 30 menit, Hanbin sudah tiba di Gedung Apartemennya. Dengan cepat ia mengangkat tubuh kurus Jinhwan agar ia bisa cepat tiba di Kamar Apartemennya. Melewati _Lobby_ yang sangat sepi dan menaiki sebuah _lift_. Bersyukur _lift_ itu tidak berhenti di setiap lantai mengingat malam sudah sangat larut dan tidak mungkin ada orang yang berkeliaran malam-malam seperti ini di Apartemennya. Kecuali dirinya.

 _Cklek_

Hanbin membuka pintu Apartemennya dengan sudah payah. Pasalnya, ia harus menempelkan kunci pintu yang berupa kartu tersebut, dengan kedua tangannya yang menggendong Jinhwan. Hanbin menghela nafasnya lega saat pintu itu terbuka, ia pandang ke sekeliling ruangan itu dan nampak kosong. Ia yakin, Jisoo sedang tidak berada disini.

Hanbin nampak ragu, memilih antara membaringkan Jinhwan di sofa atau di kasur kamarnya. Namun ia kembali berpikir, apakah ia tidak terlalu jahat untuk membiarkan Jinhwan begitu saja di sofanya? Akhirnya ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain dan kembali melangkah menuju kamar pribadinya.

Dengan hati-hati ia membaringkan tubuh Jinhwan di atas ranjang _King_ _size_ -nya, dan mengambil beberapa obat yang ia miliki. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan yang menahannya.

"Temani aku," lirih Jinhwan. Hanbin memiringkan kepalanya mencoba memastikan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Pasalnya Jinhwan berbicara dengan kedua matanya yang tertutup rapat.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada dirimu?" Hanbin mengalah. Ia duduk di tepi ranjangnya dan memperhatikan tangan Jinhwan yang masih menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak pernah membiarkan sembarang orang masuk ke dalam Apartemenku. Dan kau...," Hanbin menjeda ucapannya saat kedua matanya menangkap bibir Jinhwan yang sedikit terbuka karena menahan rasa sakit. "adalah orang yang pertama."

Apa yang dikatakan oleh Hanbin memang benar, ia tidak pernah membiarkan seorangpun memasuki kamarnya kecuali Jisoo. Itupun karena Jisoo adalah tunangannya sendiri, dan apa yang dilakukannya saat ini, benar-benar membuatnya sedikit bingung.

Apa yang dimiliki oleh Jinhwan sehingga membuatnya begitu peduli terhadap orang lain seperti ini?

"Sa… kith."

"Apa kau salah makan?" tanya Hanbin.

"Aku hanya memakan _ice_ _cream_ dan… soda," ucap Jinhwan sambil meremas tangan Hanbin.

"Apa kau gila?!" Hanbin terkejut bukan main. "Apakah kau sebodoh itu?!"

"Di… dinginh."

Hanbin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Orang bodoh mana yang meminum soda setelah makan _ice_ _cream_? Kecuali jika orang itu ingin bunuh diri. Dan Jinhwan adalah orang pertama yang sangat bodoh yang pernah ia temui selama hidupnya.

Tidak ingin terlalu memikirkan hal itu, Hanbin segera menarik selimut tebalnya dan menutupi tubuh Jinhwan. Jinhwan demam, dan ia harus meminum obat agar demamnya turun.

Dengan telaten Hanbin merawat Jinhwan pada malam itu. Memberinya teh hangat dan memastikan obat yang diberikannya tertelan. Tidak lupa ia mengompres dahi Jinhwan dengan air hangat, dan tugasnya sebentar lagi selesai. Ia hanya harus menunggu obat itu bereaksi dan dengan begitu Jinhwan bisa kembali sehat.

"Kau membuatku nampak seperti orang bodoh. Rela merawatmu hingga dini hari seperti ini,"ucap Hanbin sambil memperhatikan wajah Jinhwan yang terlelap di hadapannya.

"Beruntung kau memiliki wajah yang manis."

Hanbin menunjukkan senyum miringnya. "Dan kau hadir di saat yang sangat tepat."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ JUST GO ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu menunjukkan tepat pukul 8 pagi, namun Junhoe sama sekali tidak melihat kehadiran Jinhwan di Café tempat mereka bekerja pada pagi itu. Tanpa pikir panjang Junhoe bergegas menghubungi ponsel Jinhwan namun ponselnya tidak aktif. Junhoe semakin khawatir dan bertanya kepada Yunhyeong yang kebetulan lewat di hadapannya.

"Ah… Yunhyeong, apa kau melihat Jinhwan? Dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya," ucap Junhoe secara tiba-tiba saat Yunhyeong melintas di depan _stand_ tempat dia biasa mereka membuat minuman untuk para pelanggan.

"Kenapa kau bertanya kepadaku, Junhoe? Bukankah kau yang lebih sering bersama dengannya?" jawab Yunhyeong datar dengan nada yang agak malas.

"Jadi kau tidak melihatnya? Aku butuh jawaban, tapi kau malah balik bertanya kepadaku," sahut Junhoe sedikit menurunkan nada suaranya.

Tiba-tiba Yunhyeong mendekat ke arah meja tempat biasanya pembuat minuman meletakkan minuman yang sudah jadi, dan sedikit memajukan wajahnya ke arah wajah Junhoe.

"Kau terlihat begitu cemas, apa Jinhwan sangat penting untukmu?"

Junhoe hanya terdiam dengan tatapan anehnya, dia merasa percuma bertanya kepada Yunhyeong yang sudah jelas-jelas sangat cemburu dengan Jinhwan. Daripada memperpanjang masalah, Junhoe lebih memilih pergi dari hadapan Yunhyeong dan berlalu begitu saja dengan santainya. Sepertinya Yunhyeong masih belum bisa menerima kalau Junhoe lelaki yang sangat dicintainya pada kenyataannya tidak dapat membalas perasaannya. Yunhyeong tidak menyangka dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, dia merasa itu bukan dirinya dan sangat menyesal atas sikapnya kepada Junhoe.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Menjelang malam Tahun Baru adalah saat yang sangat sibuk bagi para pegawai Café tempat mereka bekerja. Pada malam itu mereka akan lembur karena Café tutup pukul 2 dini hari. Yunhyeong berpikir mungkin di Tahun yang baru ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada orang yang sudah lama ia sukai semenjak mereka pertama kali bertemu di Café tempat mereka bekerja, yaitu Junhoe._

 _Dari balik pintu depan loker pegawai, Yunhyeong mencoba untuk mencari keberadaan Junhoe dengan sedikit membuka pintu tersebut dengan gelisah. Terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan benar saja yang muncul dari dalam kamar mandi tersebut adalah Junhoe yang tengah bertelanjang dada berjalan sambil mengenakan t-shirt hitamnya menuju loker. Yunhyeong semakin gelisah dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, dengan mengumpulkan keberaniannya Yunhyeong masuk dan berdiri tepat di belakang tubuh tinggi Junhoe._

 _Junhoe merasa ada seseorang di balik tubuhnya dan berbalik untuk memastikan._

" _Yunhyeong? Kau mengejutkanku," ucap Junhoe sambil tersenyum dengan perasaan lega._

 _Yunhyeong hanya terdiam menatap lurus ke arah dada Junhoe sambil sedikit tersenyum menghirup aroma segar dari tubuh Junhoe yang baru saja mandi setelah lelah bekerja lembur hari ini._

" _Yunhyeong ada apa? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Junhoe sedikit bingung dengan sikap Yunhyeong._

" _Um… A-aku…," bibir Yunhyeong terasa kaku dan tidak dapat mengatakan apapun di hadapan orang yang sangat disukainya tersebut._

" _Kau tidak mandi dan berganti pakaian? Hanya tinggal kita berdua disini, cepatlah…," ucap Junhoe tanpa menyadari sikap gugup Yunhyeong._

" _A-aku… Ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," Yunhyeong merasa detak jantungnya semakin cepat seperti ingin meledak saat ini juga. Kali ini pandangan Yunhyeong tak lagi menatap ke dada Junhoe, melainkan bergerak tak tentu arah._

" _Katakanlah, jangan seperti ini. Aku jadi merasa canggung," Junhoe memalingkan pandangannya sambil menggaruk kepala._

" _AKU MENYUKAIMU, ah tidak… AKU MENCINTAIMU, Koo Junhoe!" Ucap Yunhyeong sedikit berteriak sambil memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat._

 _Junhoe langsung mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Yunhyeong dengan mata membulat dan sangat terkejut. Yunhyeong perlahan-lahan membuka matanya dan melihat wajah Junhoe sudah ada tepat di depan wajahnya sambil menatap Yunhyeong dalam-dalam. Jangan lupakan detakan jantungnya yang berpacu seratus kali lebih cepat dari semula._

" _Apa ini? Ini sama sekali tidak lucu," Ucap Junhoe yang masih belum bisa menerima apa yang dikatakan oleh Yunhyeong, karena pada kenyataannya selama ini mereka sangat dekat dan sering bercanda saat sedang bekerja. Ia bahkan tidak memiliki pemikiran sejauh itu untuk menjalin sebuah hubungan bersama Yunhyeong._

" _Aku sedang tidak bercanda, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Entah kau percaya atau tidak, tapi inilah yang aku rasakan selama ini semenjak pertama aku bertemu denganmu," Yunhyeong menatap serius ke arah mata Junhoe dan sedikit menahan airmatanya._

" _Kau ingin tahu apa yang aku rasakan saat ini?" Junhoe menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Yunhyeong._

 _Yunhyeong tidak menjawab dan lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Junhoe selanjutnya._

" _Kau adalah sahabatku, dan selamanya akan tetap seperti itu," ucap Junhoe dengan datar._

 _Kemudian ia beranjak dari hadapan Yunhyeong begita saja, tanpa berminat untuk memikirkan perasaan Yunhyeong._

" _Apakah aku tidak bisa menjadi seseorang yang lebih dari sekedar sahabatmu?" tanya Yunhyeong mencoba untuk memastikan alasan yang kuat kenapa Junhoe menolak mentah-mentah perasaannya._

" _Tidak. Aku sudah mencintai orang lain. Aku hanya tidak ingin menyakitimu nantinya," Ucap Junhoe dengan nada yang sangat rendah._

 _ **Flashback End**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ JUST GO ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari yang panas menyengat menembus jendela kamar Apartemen mewah milik Hanbin. Jinhwan tersadar, dan sedikit demi sedikit mulai membuka matanya. Keringat bercucuran di wajah manisnya, perlahan-lahan Jinhwan mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya dan terduduk sambil menyeka keringat di dahinya. Jinhwan berpikir dengan tenang mengapa dia bisa terbangun di tempat seperti ini. Lalu kemudian ia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi semalam.

"Aishh… benar-benar…," Jinhwan sedikit tersenyum mengingat kejadian semalam sambil menepuk dahinya sendiri. Ia rasa ia sudah melakukan hal yang memalukan semalam.

"Permisi, apa ada orang disini?" sapa Jinhwan untuk memastikan kalau ia tidak sendirian di dalam Apartemen yang mewah ini.

Namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali, ruangan ini sangat sepi dan sunyi. Kemudian ia mencoba mencari ponselnya dan menemukannya tepat di atas meja yang berada di sisi tempat tidur tersebut. Saat Jinhwan mencoba untuk menyalakannya ternyata ponselnya mati, salahkan dirinya yang terlupa untuk mengisi baterai ponselnya dan terburu-buru berlari menuju _minimarket_. Kemudian Jinhwan mencoba berdiri untuk mencari air mineral karena ia merasa sangat haus, saat berhasil untuk berdiri Jinhwan merasakan kepalanya masih sedikit pusing.

"Permisi, apa ada orang disini?" sapa Jinhwan lagi untuk memastikan kembali sambil terus berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur untuk mencari air mineral.

Jinhwan merasa sangat bingung karena seumur hidupnya ia belum pernah masuk ke Apartemen semewah ini, semua barang-barangnya tertata sangat rapih dan terlihat sangat mahal. Saat Jinhwan tengah minum air di dapur, terdengar suara langkah kaki dari pintu Apartemen.

"Kau sudah bangun?" sapa Hanbin dari kejauhan dengan tatapan nakalnya sambil tersenyum. Saat itu Hanbin mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam lengkap dengan kemeja dan dasi. Ia terlihat sangat tampan dan menawan.

"Ah… ya, umm… Tuan maaf, aku merasa sangat haus dan aku pergi kesini untuk minum," jelas Jinhwan sedikit ketakutan. Tidak lupa ia membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan pada Hanbin.

Hanbin hanya melemparkan tawa kecil kepada Jinhwan yang membuat Jihwan semakin bingung. Ia tidak terlihat marah atau terganggu sama sekali, dan justru berjalan mendekatinya dan menempelkan punggung tangannya tepat di dahi Jinhwan.

"Demammu sudah turun," ucap Hanbin. Ia masih menatap wajah Jinhwan dengan intens tanpa jeda sedetikpun.

"A-aku… demam?"

"Aku bahkan merawatmu semalaman. Apa kau sama sekali tidak mengingatnya? Sebenarnya kau ini demam atau amnesia?" ucap Hanbin tidak percaya.

"A-ah maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar telah merepotkanmu. Maafkan aku, aku akan segera pergi darisini. Dan terima kasih telah-"

"Secepat itu?" Hanbin menahan tangan Jinhwan yang hendak pergi dan memotong ucapannya. Membuat Jinhwan tidak mengerti dan memilih untuk menatap wajah tampan pelanggan yang baru dikenalnya kemarin siang itu.

"Tetaplah disini. Aku…," Hanbin menjeda kalimatnya dan menampilkan senyuman menawannya pada Jinhwan. Membuat tubuh Jinhwan terasa kaku karena senyuman itu.

"…membutuhkanmu."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **FF pertama Yuta dengan pairing BinHwan. Semoga kalian suka sama FF Yuta kali ini :)**_

 _ **Lanjut?**_

 _ **Review juseyo~**_

 _ **Yuta tunggu :'D**_

TERIMA KASIH. SARANGHAE BBUING~!


	2. Chapter 2

"Permisi, apa ada orang disini?" sapa Jinhwan lagi untuk memastikan kembali sambil terus berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur untuk mencari air mineral.

Jinhwan merasa sangat bingung karena seumur hidupnya ia belum pernah masuk ke Apartemen semewah ini, semua barang-barangnya tertata sangat rapih dan terlihat sangat mahal. Saat Jinhwan tengah minum air di dapur, terdengar suara langkah kaki dari pintu Apartemen.

"Kau sudah bangun?" sapa Hanbin dari kejauhan dengan tatapan nakalnya sambil tersenyum. Saat itu Hanbin mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam lengkap dengan kemeja dan dasi. Ia terlihat sangat tampan dan menawan.

"Ah… ya, umm… Tuan maaf, aku merasa sangat haus dan aku pergi kesini untuk minum," jelas Jinhwan sedikit ketakutan. Tidak lupa ia membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan pada Hanbin.

Hanbin hanya melemparkan tawa kecil kepada Jinhwan yang membuat Jihwan semakin bingung. Ia tidak terlihat marah atau terganggu sama sekali, dan justru berjalan mendekatinya dan menempelkan punggung tangannya tepat di dahi Jinhwan.

"Demammu sudah turun," ucap Hanbin. Ia masih menatap wajah Jinhwan dengan intens tanpa jeda sedetikpun.

"A-aku… demam?"

"Aku bahkan merawatmu semalaman. Apa kau sama sekali tidak mengingatnya? Sebenarnya kau ini demam atau amnesia?" ucap Hanbin tidak percaya.

"A-ah maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar telah merepotkanmu. Maafkan aku, aku akan segera pergi darisini. Dan terima kasih telah-"

"Secepat itu?" Hanbin menahan tangan Jinhwan yang hendak pergi dan memotong ucapannya. Membuat Jinhwan tidak mengerti dan memilih untuk menatap wajah tampan pelanggan yang baru dikenalnya kemarin siang itu.

"Tetaplah disini. Aku…," Hanbin menjeda kalimatnya dan menampilkan senyuman menawannya pada Jinhwan. Membuat tubuh Jinhwan terasa kaku karena senyuman itu.

"…membutuhkanmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- JUST GO -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author :**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle :**

JUST GO (BINHWAN)

 **Main Cast :**

Kim Hanbin (30 tahun)

Kim Jinhwan (23 tahun)

 **Support Cast :**

Koo Junhoe (23 tahun)

Song Yunhyeong (22 tahun)

Jisoo (28 tahun)

Bobby (28 tahun)

Other cast (iKON's members)

 **Rating :**

M

 **Genre :**

Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length :**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer :**

Fanfict ini berdasarkan obsesi Yuta terhadap BinHwan Couple dari iKON. Ditulis oleh Yuta sendiri tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa nerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning :**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE ! NC-21 ! DLDR ! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary :**

[YAOI! NC21!] "Aku tahu hatimu tidak akan pernah untukku. Ini rasanya seperti aku memaksa memeras diriku sendiri di dalam hatimu yang tak memiliki tempat untukku. Pada akhirnya, aku hanya akan menjadi orang bodoh." - Jinhwan. (BINHWAN) Slight JunHwan & JunHyeong! RnR!

 **Backsong :**

iKON – Just Go

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tuan, anda bicara apa aku sungguh tidak mengerti?" Jinhwan merasa takut karena ia merasakan cengkraman tangan Hanbin pada tangannya semakin kuat.

Hanbin tidak menjawab sepatah katapun, ia hanya menatap tajam dengan raut muka yang sangat serius tepat ke arah wajah Jinhwan. Sedikit demi sedikit Hanbin mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jinhwan, Hanbin tidak dapat mengendalikan dirinya dan mencoba untuk mencium bibir Jinhwan. Tapi sebelum semua itu terjadi, tiba-tiba Jinhwan melepaskan cengkraman tangan Hanbin secara paksa dan berlari keluar Apartemen.

"Apa yang aku lakukan?" gumam Hanbin kepada dirinya sendiri setelah kepergian Jinhwan, ia sungguh tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan terhadap Jinhwan.

Jinhwan berlari dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya keluar dari Gedung Apartemen tersebut, sesampainya di Halte depan Gedung Apartemen kebetulan ada Bus menuju arah rumahnya melintas, tanpa pikir panjang Jinhwan langsung menaiki Bus tersebut.

Di sepanjang perjalanan hingga tiba dirumah, Jinhwan terus saja melamun dan berpikir tentang yang baru saja terjadi antara ia dan Hanbin.

"Nak, kau dari mana saja? Sejak semalam kau pergi tanpa mengabari Ibu," sambut Ibu Jinhwan yang tengah sibuk di Kedai Mie sederhana milik Keluarga mereka.

"Aku… menginap di Rumah teman, Ibu…," jawab Jinhwan sedikit bingung.

"Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu terlihat pucat," Ibu Jinhwan mengernyit karena tidak biasa Anaknya tersebut menginap tanpa izin terlebih dahulu padanya. Tidak ingin berburuk sangka, Ibu Jinhwan datang mendekati Jinhwan dan mencoba untuk meletakkan tangannya pada dahi Jinhwan.

"Ibu, aku baik-baik saja… Ibu tidak perlu khawatir," Jinhwan mencoba untuk meyakinkan Ibunya dengan menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

"Ah… baiklah. Masuk dan beristirahatlah. Jika kau lapar Ibu sudah menyiapkan makanan di Dapur."

"Ya, Ibu," Jinhwan berlalu masuk ke dalam Rumahnya.

Saat Jinhwan sedang melamun di dalam Kamarnya, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berbunyi membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ya! Jinhwan, kau kemana saja? Kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif dari semalam? Kau dimana? Apa ada sesuatu terjadi padamu? Kau keterlaluan, aku sungguh khawatir padamu, kau tahu?" Junhoe yang sejak pagi khawatir dengan keadaan Jinhwan langsung melemparkan banyak pertanyaan padanya.

"Aku-" belum sempat Jinhwan menjawab apapun, Junhoe langsung memotongnya.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawab apapun, pulang kerja nanti aku akan mampir ke Rumahmu. Aku ingin mengetahuinya secara langsung,"

"Umm… baiklah," jawab Jinhwan sambil tersenyum melihat tingkah Junhoe.

"Baiklah aku tutup dulu, Café sedang ramai sekali sore ini."

"Oh… maaf aku tidak membantumu hari ini," ucap Jinhwan merasa bersalah.

Kali ini Junhoe sudah dapat bekerja dengan semangat lagi, karena kekhawatirannya tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja saat ia mendengar suara Jinhwan. Ditambah lagi nanti malam ia akan bertemu dengan Jinhwan, itu sudah cukup menjadi _mood booster_ untuk dirinya. Junhoe sudah tidak sabar menantikan jam pulang kerja hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- JUST GO -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jinhwan… keluarlah, Nak. Ada Junhoe disini," teriak ibu Jinhwan dari Ruang Tamu sederhana mereka.

Jinhwan yang sedang setengah tidur di dalam Kamarnya karena masih merasa tidak enak badan, lalu bergegas menuju Ruang Tamu. Disana sudah ada Junhoe yang tengah duduk dan mengobrol dengan Ibu Jinhwan. Tidak ada kursi disana, hanya ada meja pendek yang lumayan lebar di atas lantai kayu dan mereka duduk disana dengan alas kain yang agak tebal.

"Ah.. itu dia Jinhwan. Baiklah, Bibi tinggal kalian untuk mengobrol berdua. Bibi akan pergi ke dapur menyiapkan dagangan untuk besok," ucap Ibu Jinhwan yang langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Teh Hijau buatan Bibi rasanya masih sama," Junhoe menyeruput sedikit Teh Hijau hangat yang disuguhkan oleh Ibu Jinhwan tadi.

Jinhwan tersenyum dan duduk tepat di samping Junhoe.

"Aku merasa lega melihatmu baik-baik saja," Junhoe tersenyum lebar kepada Jinhwan, senyuman bahagia yang membuat Jinhwan merasa tenang.

"Maaf hari ini kau harus bekerja sendiri tanpaku. Semalam… perutku benar-benar sakit."

"Kau sakit perut? Lalu apa sekarang perutmu masih sakit?" tanya Junhoe dengan raut wajah panik seketika menatap Jinhwan.

"Tidak, sekarang perutku sudah tidak sakit lagi karena semalam aku sudah diobati oleh Tuan-" Jinhwan tiba-tiba panik, dan terdiam tanpa meneruskan kata-katanya.

Junhoe masih menatap serius wajah Jinhwan. "Tuan?"

"Ah! Maksudku Ibu," jawab Jinhwan berbohong karena tidak ingin Junhoe mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya semalam.

"Tapi tadi Bibi mengatakan kau tidak pulang semalam dan baru kembali siang tadi," Junhoe memalingkan pandangannya dari wajah Jinhwan.

"Be-benarkah? Ibuku bilang begitu?" tanya Jinhwan kebingungan dan terbata-bata.

"Aku pikir kita bersahabat," ucap Junhoe dengan masih memalingkan wajahnya.

"Junhoe, maaf… Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membohongimu. A-aku…."

Junhoe bangkit dan hendak pergi meninggalkan Jinhwan, namun Jinhwan dengan segera bangkit dan memegang tangan Junhoe dengan cepat untuk menahan kepergiannya.

"Junhoe, jangan pergi seperti ini," pinta Jinhwan dengan nada memohon.

Junhoe hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang sangat serius dan mata memerah menahan amarahnya.

"Maaf."

Hanya itu kata-kata yang sekarang ada di dalam benak Jinhwan. Ia tidak mampu mengatakan apapun lagi kepada orang yang sudah sangat lama bersahabat dengannya ini. Namun tanpa terduga, tiba-tiba Junhoe berbalik dan tersenyum padanya. Senyuman yang selalu Junhoe tunjukkan padanya.

"Tentu saja, Jinhwan. Setiap orang pasti punya suatu hal yang sangat pribadi sehingga orang itu tidak ingin ada orang lain mengetahuinya."

Sebenarnya Junhoe bingung, ia sangat marah tetapi ia sungguh tidak ingin ada masalah dengan persahabatannya dengan Jinhwan. Junhoe ingin selalu berada di samping Jinhwan apapun keadaannya. Junhoe ingin selalu menjaga Jinhwan. Bahkan ia rela menahan perasaan cintanya kepada Jinhwan selama ini, lantaran takut jika Jinhwan mengetahui isi hatinya itu akan merenggangkan hubungan mereka yang sudah terjalin dengan sangat baik. Junhoe sungguh tidak menginginkan hal itu.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Tentu saja kau bukan orang lain bagiku, kita bersahabat sudah sangat lama," ucap Jinhwan lemah.

"Tentu saja. Sekarang sudah malam, tidurlah. Apakah besok kau sudah bisa bekerja lagi?" hibur Junhoe dengan senyuman palsunya.

"Tentu saja aku akan bekerja besok. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bekerja sedirian lagi," ucap Jinhwan lega dengan senyum manisnya.

Junhoe mulai berpikir untuk mencari cara menyatakan perasaan yang selama ini dipendamnya kepada Jinhwan. Ia tidak mungkin terus menerus menyembunyikan perasaannya itu. Ia tidak ingin ada orang lain di sisi Jinhwan kecuali dirinya. Jinhwan hanya untuk dirinya. Ya, hanya dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- JUST GO -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah seminggu berlalu, akan tetapi Jinhwan tetap saja tidak dapat melupakan kejadian dimana saat dirinya ditolong oleh Hanbin. Pikiran Jinhwan hanya dipenuhi oleh pria tampan itu. Jinhwan menjadi lebih sering melamun dan hal ini membuat Junhoe semakin sedih.

"Jinhwan, sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?" Junhoe tiba-tiba menepuk pundak Jinhwan.

"Aku tidak memikirkan apapun," Jinhwan masih saja mengelak.

Dari kejauhan Yunhyeong datang menghampiri Jinhwan dan Junhoe yang sedang berada di _stand_ pembuat minuman.

"Jinhwan, ada pelanggan _VVIP_ yang ingin bertemu denganmu," ucap Yunhyeong.

"Apa? Aku?" tanya Jinhwan bingung.

"Iya, kau… dia bilang ingin bertemu dengan Kim Jinhwan, hanya kau yang memiliki Nama itu disini," tegas Yunhyeong.

Jinhwan seketika berpikir, apakah mungkin pelanggan yang mencarinya itu adalah Hanbin?

"Dia menunggumu di meja Nomor 3," Yunhyeong tiba-tiba memecahkan lamunannya dengan mingibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Jinhwan yang ia yakini sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Dengan rasa takut Jinhwan memberanikan diri berjalan ke arah Ruangan pelanggan _VVIP_. Ia langsung memandang ke arah meja Nomor 3. Dan benar saja apa yang ia takutkan, ternyata pelanggan yang mencarinya adalah Hanbin.

 _Deg!_

Jantung Jinhwan tiba-tiba berdegup dengan sangat cepat saat ia melihat Hanbin tersenyum ke arahnya. Dengan perasaan yang sangat gugup, Jinhwan akhirnya berjalan menuju meja tempat dimana Hanbin duduk.

"Duduklah," ucap Hanbin dengan senyum menawannya. Senyuman itu, masih saja terlihat menawan di mata Jinhwan. Kemudian ia mengangguk dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Hanbin.

"Kenapa kau duduk disana? Duduklah di sampingku. Apa aku yang harus pindah ke sampingmu?" goda Hanbin dengan seringaian kecilnya.

"Biarkan aku saja yang pindah," Jinhwan kemudian bangkit dan duduk agak jauh di samping Hanbin dengan ragu-ragu.

"Kenapa dudukmu jauh sekali? Bagaimana jika nanti aku tidak dapat mendengar suaramu dengan jelas? Apa kau ingin kita mengobrol dengan sedikit berteriak agar orang lain dapat mendengarkan pembicaraan kita?" goda Hanbin lagi dengan tawa kecilnya yang sangat menawan tapi juga menjengkelkan.

Sambil memandang sekitar, Jinhwan mendekatkan posisi duduknya pada Hanbin. Saat ini Jinhwan seperti terbius dengan aroma parfum Hanbin yang sangat maskulin, Hanbin juga terlihat lebih menawan hari ini. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Jinhwan, dia masih belum mengerti perasaan apa yang muncul dari dalam dirinya.

"Kau terlihat gugup sekali, apa aku membuatmu tidak nyaman?" tanya Hanbin mencairkan ketegangan Jinhwan.

"T-tidak, Tuan. Aku hanya tidak tahu harus berbicara apa padamu. Kau begitu baik telah menolongku waktu itu, dan aku sangat berterima kasih kepadamu," jawab Jinhwan kaku.

"Apa hanya ucapan terima kasih saja yang aku dapatkan setelah semalaman menjaga dan merawatmu?" Hanbin masih berusaha untuk menggoda lelaki manis ini.

"Umm… apa Tuan ingin hadiah dariku? Baiklah jika seperti itu… Um.. Tetapi sepertinya kita harus menunggu sampai saat aku menerima bayaranku," ucap Jinhwan lugu.

Tiba-tiba Hanbin tertawa agak keras. Ia merasa apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Jinhwan adalah hal terkonyol yang pernah ia dengar di seumur hidupnya. Terlahir dalam Keluarga yang sangat kaya raya, tidak pernah sedetikpun Hanbin mengalami kesulitan dalam hidupnya. Bahkan saat ini, di usianya yang terbilang cukup muda, ia sudah memimpin beberapa anak Perusahaan milik kedua orangtuanya.

"Apakah aku salah bicara? Mengapa Tuan tiba-tiba tertawa?" tanya Jinhwan bingung.

"Aku ingin kau membayarnya dengan menemaniku jalan-jalan akhir pekan ini. Apakah kau bersedia?" ucap Hanbin sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya kepada Jinhwan dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

Jinhwan tidak menjawab apapun, dia hanya mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking Hanbin tanda bahwa ia menyetujuinya. Membuat Hanbin tersenyum lega.

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu akhir pekan ini, Kim Jinhwan," putus Hanbin dengan kerlingan sebelah matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- JUST GO -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah bekerja seharian, akhirnya waktu pulang pun tiba. Tapi anehnya, hari ini Jinhwan tidak merasakan lelah sama sekali. Jinhwan justru merasa sangat senang dan melakukan semua pekerjaannya dengan penuh semangat. Terkadang tanpa Ia sadari, Ia tersenyum tanpa sebab. Di sisi lain, ada Junhoe yang selalu memperhatikan tingkah Jinhwan sepanjang hari ini, setelah bertemu dengan Pelanggan misterius yang Junhoe tidak ketahui siapa orang tersebut. Junhoe menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk bertanya kepada Jinhwan, tentang Pelanggan yang Ia temui tadi.

Jinhwan dan Junhoe pulang bersama dengan berjalan kaki. Di perjalanan mereka tidak membicarakan apapun, karena Jinhwan selalu memandang sekitar sambil terus tersenyum tanpa sebab.

Tiba-tiba Junhoe menghentikan langkahnya, akan tetapi Jinhwan tidak menyadarinya. Jinhwan terus saja berjalan sambil tersenyum tanpa menghiraukan apapun. Setelah kurang lebih Jinhwan berjalan sekitar lima meter di depan Junhoe, barulah Ia menyadari kalau sahabatnya itu ternyata sudah tidak ada di sampingnya.

Jinhwan memandang sekitar dan kemudian berbalik untuk memastikan. Ternyata Junhoe tengah terdiam sambil menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Junhoe, kenapa kau berhenti di sana? Apa tali sepatumu terlepas?" tanya Jinhwan sedikit berteriak seraya menampakkan senyum manisnya.

Tanpa menjawab apapun Junhoe berjalan menghampiri Jinhwan dengan senyum palsunya.

"Aku lihat hari ini kau sangat senang, ada apa? Tidak seperti biasanya kau bertingkah seperti ini?" tanya Junhoe masih dengan senyum palsunya dan meneruskan langkah mereka namun sedikit lebih pelan.

"Benarkah? Apa aku terlihat aneh hari ini?" Jinhwan kembali bertanya dengan penuh semangat.

"Oh, aku dengar hari ini kau meminta cuti dua hari untuk akhir pekan ini?" tanya Junhoe lagi karena Jinhwan masih belum mau mengatakan apapun kepadanya.

"Ah… iya kau benar, aku akan pergi liburan akhir minggu ini," jawab Jinhwan tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Kau akan pergi kemana? Dengan siapa?" tanya Junhoe penasaran dengan sedikit memendam perasaan kecewanya.

"Kau tahu? Akhir-akhir ini aku mengalami hal yang sangat aneh," lalu Jinhwan menceritakan semua yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Hanbin. Jinhwan menceritakan semuanya kepada Junhoe dari awal Hanbin memintanya untuk menemani dirinya mengobrol di Café, sampai hari ini Hanbin mengajaknya untuk pergi liburan akhir pekan ini.

Terlihat mata Jinhwan begitu bercahaya saat sedang menceritakan kejadian yang Ia alami bersama Hanbin. Tetapi tidak untuk Junhoe, Ia merasa sangat terluka dengan apa yang baru saja diceritakan oleh lelaki yang sangat Ia cintai ini kepada dirinya.

"Menurutmu bagaimana? Apa aku berhak untuk menolak permintaannya? Setelah Ia begitu baik terhadap diriku?" tanya Jinhwan kepada Junhoe, akan tetapi saat Jinhwan menoleh ke arah Junhoe, Junhoe terlihat melamun dengan tatapan kosong.

"Junhoe, apa kau mendengarkanku?" tanya Jinhwan seraya menghentikan langkahnya dengan berdiri tepat di Hadapan Junhoe dan memandang mata Junhoe untuk memastikan.

"Ah… maaf aku melamun, tentu saja… sepertinya dia orang baik," jawab Junhoe dengan menahan perasaan sedihnya. Junhoe merasa sangat hancur dan terluka mendengar semua ini.

"Lagi pula.. aku sudah lama tidak pergi liburan, " ucap Jinhwan, mereka melanjutkan langkahnya lagi.

"Ya kau benar, kita terlalu rajin bekerja sampai-sampai kita tak berpikiran untuk liburan," ucap Junhoe seraya menahan airmatanya.

"Tapi… bagaimana kalau dia memintaku untuk membayar semua biaya liburan kami? Ah… kenapa aku menyetujuinya tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu? Benar-benar bodoh!" sesal Jinhwan dengan menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan hal itu?" tanya Junhoe singkat.

"Tentu saja, kau tahu? Mobil dan Apartemennya? Itu adalah hal terhebat yang pernah aku rasakan secara langsung dalam hidupku. Dia terlihat sangat dewasa dan berkelas. Ini bisa menjadi masalah," jawab Jinhwan yang mulai menyerah dengan kenyataan.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, pakailah kartu kredit ini, aku pikir _limit-_ nya cukup untuk membiayai liburan kalian," Junhoe mengeluarkan kartu kredit dari dalam dompet yang ada di saku celananya, dan memberikannya kepada Jinhwan.

"Kau ini biacara apa? Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya. Ini milikmu," Jinhwan kemudian menolak secara lembut kartu kredit pemberian Junhoe.

"Tidak masalah, kau bisa memakainya. Bulan ini aku sama sekali belum memakai kartu kredit ini. Dan kau tidak perlu khawatir, ini hanya akan memotong sedikit dari gajiku setiap bulannya. Dan kau boleh mengembalikan uangnya kapanpun kau mau," jelas Junhoe untuk meyakinkan Jinhwan.

"Tapi…," Jinhwan masih ragu dan sulit untuk memutuskan.

"Bahkan kau pun tahu, selain bekerja di Café, aku juga mendapatkan penghasilan lain dari mejual sepatu secara _online_. Dan kau tahu… saat ini usahaku sedang berjalan lancar, aku mendapatkan _Supplier_ terbaik di Korea," Junhoe terus saja memaksa dan meyakinkan Jinhwan. Karena walaupun hatinya terluka, tapi sejak dulu Ia tidak bisa membiarkan lelaki yang dicintainya ini berada dalam kesulitan.

"Baiklah… aku berjanji akan mengembalikannya," akhirnya Jinhwan menyerah dan mengambil kartu kredit tersebut dengan perasaan tidak enak.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka tiba di depan Rumah Jinhwan.

"Masuklah dan cepat tidur," ucap Junhoe dengan senyumannya.

"Baiklah, kau juga langsung pulang dan tidurlah dengan nyenyak," ucap Jinhwan kepada Junhoe yang sudah sangat baik kepadanya.

"Selamat malam."

Junhoe kemudian berlalu, berjalan menuju rumahnya yang hanya berjarak beberapa Blok saja dari Rumah Jinhwan.

"Aku rasa aku tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini," gumam Junhoe kepada dirinya sendiri seraya menghembuskan nafasnya.

"JUNHOE!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan Jinhwan. Kemudian Junhoe membalikkan badannya.

"Aku lupa mengucapkan terima kasih. TERIMA KASIH!" teriak Jinhwan lagi dengan melambaikan tangannya.

Junhoe hanya membalasnya dengan mengangguk dan tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- JUST GO -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari begitu cepat berlalu, tanpa terasa akhir pekan pun tiba. Pada pagi hari yang cerah ini, seperti biasa Junhoe pergi ke Café tempat Ia bekerja dengan berjalan kaki. Saat Junhoe hampir melewati Rumah Jinhwan, Junhoe menghentikan langkahnya.

Dari kejauhan Ia melihat sesosok Pria tampan yang tengah bersandar santai pada pintu mobil mewahnya, tepat di depan Rumah Jinhwan. Tidak lama kemudian Jinhwan keluar dan tersenyum pada Pria tersebut. Tampak mereka sedang berbicara dengan bahagia, terlebih Jinhwan nampak tersipu karena perkataan Pria itu. Namun Junhoe tidak dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Pria itu dan pembicaraan mereka.

Setelah itu si Pria tampan tersebut membukakan pintu mobil mewahnya untuk Jinhwan, dan mereka berlalu tanpa menyadari keberadaan Junhoe.

Junhoe tidak dapat berbuat apapun kecuali menahan rasa sesak yang memenuhi dada bagian kirinya. Ia tidak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya, rasa sakit yang amat dalam. Junhoe melihat dengan jelas sosok Pria itu, dengan karisma dan apa yang Pria tersebut miliki. Sudah pasti semua orang akan menyukainya. Termasuk Jinhwan.

Sementara itu di perjalanan, Jinhwan dan Hanbin nampak sangat menikmati perjalanan mereka. Terutama Jinhwan, ia begitu antusias dengan memandangi sepanjang jalan yang mereka lalui. Junhoe menyaksikan itu semua secara jelas hanya dari balik kaca mobil tersebut.

"Kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya Jinhwan tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada Jalan Kota yang

terlihat sangat indah di pagi hari.

Kali ini adalah pertama kalinya Jinhwan melihat Hanbin mengenakan pakaian _casual_ , Hanbin mengenakan _t-shirt_ berwarna putih dengan gambar pelangi yang cerah dan celana semi _jeans_ berwarna hitam. Hanbin terlihat lebih muda, tidak seperti biasanya Ia terlihat begitu dewasa dengan pakaian formalnya.

"Kebun Binatang," jawab Hanbin dengan senyum menawannya.

"Apa? Kebun Binatang?" ucap Jinhwan heran dengan membulatkan matanya kepada Hanbin.

Hanbin menoleh kepada Jinhwan dan tersenyum. "Ayolah… seumur hidup aku belum pernah pergi ke Kebun Binatang. Aku dan Keluargaku selalu menghabiskan waktu liburan di Luar Negeri."

"Sering liburan ke Luar Negeri tapi tidak pernah pergi ke Kebun Binatang? Daebak!" ucap Jinhwan masih tidak percaya.

"Kau mencoba untuk menggodaku?" tanya Hanbin dengan senyum nakalnya.

"Tidak Tuan, aku sama sekali tidak menggodamu. Aku hanya terkejut mendengarnya," jawab Jinhwan lugu.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan Tuan. Aku merasa sangat tua dengan sebutan itu. Usiaku baru tiga puluh tahun," ucap Hanbin sambil terus berkonsentrasi menyetir.

"Baiklah, Hyung…," ucap Jinhwan dengan nada yang agak pelan. Ia tidak yakin dengan panggilan itu.

"Itu lebih baik," ucap Hanbin dengan senyum karismatiknya.

Sesampainya di Kebun Binatang, mereka turun dan langsung menuju ke Loket pembelian tiket. Hanbin memesan tiket untuk dua orang, saat Hanbin hendak mengeluarkan dompetnya tiba-tiba saja Jinhwan menyodorkan kartu kredit yang dipinjamkan oleh Junhoe kepada Petugas Loket tersebut.

"Kau ini apa-apaan?" sentak Hanbin dan langsung mengambil kartu kredit tersebut.

"Umm… biar aku saja yang membayarnya," ucap Jinhwan ragu.

"Tidak!" Hanbin lalu mengembalikan kartu kredit tersebut kepada Jinhwan.

Setelah itu mereka berjalan masuk ke dalam Kebun Binatang, karena Hari ini adalah Hari libur maka Kebun BInatang sedikit ramai.

"Seharusnya tadi kau membiarkan aku membayarnya, sebagai ucapan terima kasihku kepadamu," Jinhwan memulai pembicaraan.

"Kenapa kau masih membahas hal itu? Bagaimana kalau kita batalkan saja acara kita sekarang?" ucap Hanbin dengan wajah agak serius.

"Ah… tidak Tuan maafkan aku, eehh… maksudku Hyung. Maafkan aku," Jinhwan lalu membungkukkan badannya tanda minta maaf.

Hanbin hanya tersenyum dan langsung menarik tangan Jinhwan. Hanbin terlihat begitu senang saat mereka mengelilingi Kebun BInatang tersebut, Hanbin tidak menyangka jika hal sederhana seperti ini bisa membuatnya bahagia. Setelah lelah berjalan mengelilingi Kebun Binatang, mereka beristirahat di sebuah Taman yang ada di dalam Kebun Binatang tersebut. Mereka mendudukkan diri mereka di atas rumput hijau yang bersih.

"Apa kau lapar?" tanya Hanbin menoleh kepada Jinhwan yang tengah duduk di sampingnya.

"Ya… aku sedikit lapar," jawab Jinhwan yang terlihat sedikit kepanasan, karena memang hari ini cuaca sangat cerah dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.00 siang.

"Aku tidak ingin makan di Tempat ini. Ayo kita keluar dan mencari Restoran," ajak Hanbin.

Mereka berdua berdua pergi ke arah Parkir Mobil, dan saat Jinhwan sedang menatap ke sekeliling tiba-tiba saja Hanbin memegang tangannya. Jinhwan terkejut dan langsung menatap Hanbin yang sedang tersenyum padanya, keduanya saling bertatapan.

"Ayo, kenapa kau menghentikan langkahmu?" tanya Hanbin.

"Ah… tidak ada apa-apa."

Kemudian mereka berjalan dan pergi mencari Restoran untuk makan siang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- JUST GO -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di lain tempat, ada Junhoe yang sangat sedih dengan apa yang dilihatnya pagi hari tadi. Ia tidak dapat berkonsentrasi dalam pekerjaanya, pikirannya melayang entah kemana sepanjang hari ini.

"Junhoe, ada apa denganmu? Kau salah membuat pesanan ini," tegur Yunhyeong kepada Junhoe yang tengah melamun di _stand_ -nya.

"Benarkah?" Junhoe tersadar dari lamunannya, dan kemudian dengan cepat ia memeriksanya.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Yunhyeong sedikit khawatir, karena yang Yunhyeong tahu selama ini Junhoe belum pernah melakukan kesalahan seperti ini. Hal ini pertama kali terjadi pada Junhoe. Pasti ada sesuatu yang membuat Junhoe nampak berantakan seperti ini.

"Aku akan segera menggantinya," Junhoe kemudian dengan cepat membuat minuman baru sesuai dengan pesanan, dan mengantarkannya langsung kepada Pelanggan yang memesannya untuk meminta maaf.

Yunhyeong menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil melihat sikap Junhoe. Ia merasa senang karena Junhoe adalah Pria yang bertanggung jawab. Hingga saat ini, ia masih tidak mampu membuang perasaannya pada lelaki tinggi itu.

Saat Junhoe kembali, Yunhyeong mencoba untuk bertanya kepada Junhoe apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, karena sebagai senior sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk mengontrol juniornya.

"Jika kau merasa tidak enak badan, pulanglah… masih ada aku di sini, aku akan menggantikan pekerjaanmu," ucap Yunhyeong yang kemudian masuk ke dalam _stand_ minuman mendekati Junhoe yang sudah masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Junhoe singkat.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Yunhyeong meyakinkan.

"Ya, aku yakin. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku," jawab Junhoe menoleh ke arah Yunhyeong dan menatap tepat ke dalam matanya.

"Baiklah," Yunhyeong memutuskan pandangan mereka dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Kemudian ia berjalan menjauhi Junhoe dan melakukan pekerjaan lain. Perasaannya, tidak akan ia biarkan tumbuh semakin membesar. Perasaan cinta yang bahkan sudah ia ketahui akhirnya bahwa Junhoe tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya sekeras apapun ia berusaha untuk mendapatkan lelaki yang berusia satu tahun lebih tua darinya tersebut.

Di sisi lain, Junhoe kembali terdiam dan bayangan kejadian tadi pagi terus saja berputar di kepalanya. Tidak mau pergi dan ia merasa tidak tenang hari ini. Ia tidak menyangka bisa melakukan kesalahan seperti ini hanya karena melihat Jinhwan tersenyum untuk orang lain. Ia ingin Jinhwan tersenyum hanya untuknya dan bahagia hanya saat sedang bersamanya. Tetapi apakah keinginannya bisa menjadi nyata?

Junhoe sangat merindukan Jinhwan bekerja bersama dengannya, hanya hal itu yang Ia inginkan saat ini. Dan ia sama sekali tidak ingin memikirkan apa yang saat ini tengah dilakukan oleh Jinhwan bersama Pria tampan tadi. Apakah Jinhwan diperlakukan dengan baik oleh Pria itu? Dan apakah Jinhwan bahagia bersamanya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- JUST GO -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya Jinhwan dan Hanbin tiba di sebuah Restoran mewah yang terletak tidak jauh dari Kebun Binatang yang tadi mereka datangi. Mereka berdua masuk dan berjalan menuju Ruangan VVIP yang sudah lebih dulu dipesan oleh Hanbin.

Jinhwan berjalan tepat di belakang Hanbin, ia terlihat begitu takjub dengan nuansa Restoran tersebut yang luar biasa mewah. Di luar dari ekspekstasinya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah mengetahui jika Restoran semewah ini benar-benar ada di dunia nyata. Pertama kali di dalam hidupnya, dan ia tidak berhenti memandangi seluruh penjuru Restoran tersebut dengan kedua mata sipit nan indahnya.

Saat tiba di Ruangan VVIP, Jinhwan tidak berhenti memandangi Ruangan VVIP yang mereka singgahi saat ini. Ruangan pribadi yang tidak terlalu besar dengan desain mewah yang dilengkapi Televisi besar di dalamnya. Sofa yang mereka duduki sangat bagus berwarna merah marun dengan bentuk setengah melingkar. Jinhwan dan Hanbin duduk bersampingan.

"Kau ingin pesan apa?" tanya Hanbin dengan menyodorkan Buku Menu kepada Jinhwan.

Jinhwan mulai membuka-buka Buku Menu tersebut, namun setelah berulang-ulang membukanya tidak ada satupun makanan yang _familiar_ olehnya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Aku sudah sangat lapar," tegur Hanbin tidak sabaran melihat tingkah Jinhwan yang hanya membolak-balik Buku Menu tersebut tanpa berniat untuk memesannya barang satupun Menu makanan.

"Aku… tidak mengerti makanan apa ini," ucap Jinhwan lugu. Jinhwan nampak berkeringat dan menggaruk dahinya sendiri.

"Kau tunjuk saja yang mana yang kau pilih, kau bisa melihatnya dari gambar yang ada di buku menu ini," jawab Hanbin sedikit jengkel.

"Tapi… aku rasa aku tidak akan menyukai makanan seperti ini," ucap Jinhwan menoleh kepada Hanbin.

"Apa?" tanya Hanbin seraya menoleh kepada Jinhwan dengan ekspresi yang sangat kesal.

"Maaf… kalau begitu, kau saja yang makan, aku akan makan nanti," jawab Jinhwan dengan perasaan tidak enak dan sedikit ketakutan.

Hanbin kemudian memalingkan pandangannya ke depan. Ia mulai menarik napas dan membuangnya dengan mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi dari sini," Hanbin bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian Ia mengeluarkan dompet dan meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja.

"Ah tidak, kau makan saja. Kau merasa sangat lapar kan? Lagi pula aku belum begitu lapar," ucap Jinhwan mencoba meyakinkan Hanbin.

"Tidak, ayo kita pergi dari sini. Aku ingin makan bersamamu, kau ingin makan apa? Dimana Restoran favoritmu? Ayo kita pergi ke sana saja," tanya Hanbin mulai meredakan emosinya.

"B-baiklah."

Jinhwan segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menuruti perkataan Hanbin. Ia merasa jika Hanbin adalah orang yang sedikit emosional dan tempramental. Perasaan gugup kembali ia rasakan terhadap Hanbin.

Akhirnya Jinhwan memutuskan untuk mengajak Hanbin pergi ke sebuah Restoran Ramen yang sangat Ia sukai. Restoran sederhana yang masih sangat Tradisional. Tidak ada kursi disana, hanya ada meja-meja Tradisional Korea yang tertata rapih. Suasana di Restoran tersebut sedikit ramai, karena selain harganya yang terbilang cukup murah makanan disini juga terkenal dengan kelezatannya.

Hanbin merasa sedikit kurang nyaman dengan suasana seperti ini, Jinhwan dan Hanbin terus berjalan masuk menuju meja kosong dengan dipandu oleh pelayan Restoran. Rupanya mereka mendapatkan tempat di paling sudut Restoran tersebut. Saat ini Jinhwan memutuskan untuk memesan makanannya sendiri tanpa bertanya kepada Hanbin, karena Ia yakin Hanbin belum pernah makan di Restoran sederhana seperti ini.

Hanbin dan Jinhwan duduk berhadapan, terlihat Hanbin sedang memandangi orang-orang di sekitarnya dan mencoba untuk santai dan menyesuaikan diri.

"Kau akan menyukainya," Jinhwan memulai percakapan untuk mencairkan suasana.

Hanbin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil terus memandangi sekitarnya.

Tidak lama kemudian pesanan mereka datang. Satu panci Mie Ramen yang agak besar, dengan kuah kental berwarna merah, dilengkapi dengan telur, daging dan sayur-sayuran. Ramen tersebut diletakkan di atas kompor yang menyala dengan api kecil. Aroma Mie Ramen tersebut sangat harum dan membuat Hanbin merasa semakin lapar.

Tanpa basa-basi Hanbin langsung mengambil Mie Ramen tersebut dengan sumpitnya ke dalam mangkuknya. Saat Mie Ramen itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya, Ia kepanasan dan cepat-cepat meminum air mineral yang telah disediakan. Jinhwan hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Hanbin yang seolah-olah belum makan selama berhari-hari.

"Kau tahu? Aku belum pernah memakan Mie Ramen selezat ini," ucap Hanbin sambil terus melahap Ramennya.

"Syukurlah kau menyukainya," Jinhwan tersenyum lega.

Jinhwan dan Hanbin makan dengan lahap, saat kebetulan pandangan mereka saling bertemu mereka berdua tertawa kecil dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan. Ada banyak pertanyaan dalam diri Jinhwan, mengapa saat ini mereka bisa begitu dekat. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan pria tampan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini, mengapa Ia ingin menghabiskan akhir pekannya dengan Jinhwan. Jinhwan mulai merasa nyaman bersama Hanbin, meskipun Hanbin sedikit pemarah namun Hanbin sebenarnya adalah pria yang sangat baik.

Jinhwan juga tidak habis pikir, kenapa Hanbin mau menurutinya untuk makan di tempat sederhana seperti sekarang ini. Apa yang sebenarnya Hanbin inginkan, Ia begitu baik kepada Jinhwan sejak awal mereka bertemu. Namun semua pertanyaan itu seketika hilang saat Hanbin tiba-tiba saja mendekati Jinhwan dan membuyarkan lamunannya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Yang jadi pertanyaan, apakah Hanbin benar-benar cinta pada Jinhwan atau hanya menjadikan Jinhwan sebagai pelampiasannya saja?**_

 _ **NCnya coming soon yaa wkwkwk**_

 _ **Review dulu. Yuta tunggu. Terima kasih~~**_

 _ **SARANGHAE BBUING~!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hanbin dan Jinhwan duduk berhadapan, terlihat Hanbin sedang memandangi orang-orang di sekitarnya dan mencoba untuk santai dan menyesuaikan diri.

"Kau akan menyukainya," Jinhwan memulai percakapan untuk mencairkan suasana.

Hanbin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil terus memandangi sekitarnya.

Tidak lama kemudian pesanan mereka datang. Satu panci Mie Ramen yang agak besar, dengan kuah kental berwarna merah, dilengkapi dengan telur, daging dan sayur-sayuran. Ramen tersebut diletakkan di atas kompor yang menyala dengan api kecil. Aroma Mie Ramen tersebut sangat harum dan membuat Hanbin merasa semakin lapar.

Tanpa basa-basi Hanbin langsung mengambil Mie Ramen tersebut dengan sumpitnya ke dalam mangkuknya. Saat Mie Ramen itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya, Ia kepanasan dan cepat-cepat meminum air mineral yang telah disediakan. Jinhwan hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Hanbin yang seolah-olah belum makan selama berhari-hari.

"Kau tahu? Aku belum pernah memakan Mie Ramen selezat ini," ucap Hanbin sambil terus melahap Ramennya.

"Syukurlah kau menyukainya," Jinhwan tersenyum lega.

Jinhwan dan Hanbin makan dengan lahap, saat kebetulan pandangan mereka saling bertemu mereka berdua tertawa kecil dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan. Ada banyak pertanyaan dalam diri Jinhwan, mengapa saat ini mereka bisa begitu dekat. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan pria tampan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini, mengapa Ia ingin menghabiskan akhir pekannya dengan Jinhwan. Jinhwan mulai merasa nyaman bersama Hanbin, meskipun Hanbin sedikit pemarah namun Hanbin sebenarnya adalah pria yang sangat baik.

Jinhwan juga tidak habis pikir, kenapa Hanbin mau menurutinya untuk makan di tempat sederhana seperti sekarang ini. Apa yang sebenarnya Hanbin inginkan, Ia begitu baik kepada Jinhwan sejak awal mereka bertemu. Namun semua pertanyaan itu seketika hilang saat Hanbin tiba-tiba saja mendekati Jinhwan dan membuyarkan lamunannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- JUST GO -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author :**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle :**

JUST GO (BINHWAN)

 **Main Cast :**

Kim Hanbin (30 tahun)

Kim Jinhwan (23 tahun)

 **Support Cast :**

Koo Junhoe (23 tahun)

Song Yunhyeong (22 tahun)

Jisoo (28 tahun)

Bobby (28 tahun)

Other cast (iKON's members)

 **Rating :**

M

 **Genre :**

Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length :**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer :**

Fanfict ini berdasarkan obsesi Yuta terhadap BinHwan Couple dari iKON. Ditulis oleh Yuta sendiri tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa nerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning :**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE ! NC-21 ! DLDR ! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary :**

[YAOI! NC21!] "Aku tahu hatimu tidak akan pernah untukku. Ini rasanya seperti aku memaksa memeras diriku sendiri di dalam hatimu yang tak memiliki tempat untukku. Pada akhirnya, aku hanya akan menjadi orang bodoh." - Jinhwan. (BINHWAN) Slight JunHwan & JunHyeong! RnR!

 **Backsong :**

iKON – Just Go

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanpa disadari, Hanbin kini berada tepat di samping Jinhwan yang tengah menikmati Mie Ramennya. Jinhwan sedikit terkejut karena Ia tidak menyadari kapan Hanbin berpindah dari hadapannya, dan kini jarak antara mereka sangatlah dekat.

"A-ada apa?" Jinhwan sedikit mejauhkan wajahnya dan meletakkan mangkuk yang Ia pegang ke atas meja.

Hanbin tidak menjawab apapun. Ia memilih untuk menatap serius tepat ke arah bibir Jinhwan. Jinhwan sedikit ketakutan dengan tingkah Hanbin mengingat kejadian yang pernah Ia alami sebelumnya di Apartemen Hanbin. Namun di tempat seramai ini, mana mungkin Hanbin melakukan hal seperti waktu itu lagi? Jinhwan mencoba melawan pikiran buruknya sendiri.

Ternyata setelah menatap Jinhwan, Hanbin mengambil _tissue_ yang tersedia di atas meja, dan menyapukan _tissue_ tersebut ke sudut bibir Jinhwan dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Lihat, kau makan berantakan sekali," ucap Hanbin dengan senyum karismatiknya.

Jinhwan merasa sangat malu dan sedikit menghindar. "A-apa yang kau lakukan, di sini sangat ramai."

"Umm… baiklah, lain kali kita cari tempat yang sepi," goda Hanbin dengan senyum nakalnya.

Jinhwan hanya tersenyum aneh. Namun di dalam lubuk hatinya, tidak dapat dipungkiri jika Ia merasa sedikit tertarik kepada Hanbin. Pria tampan yang belakangan ini terus saja memenuhi pikirannya.

"Habiskan makananmu, kita harus cepat pergi sekarang," ucap Hanbin lembut.

"Kita… akan pergi kemana?" tanya Jinhwan.

"Aku ingin melihat matahari terbit di Pantai," jawab Hanbin. Mengingat lokasi Pantai cukup jauh dari tempat mereka berada saat ini.

"Benarkah? Kita akan pergi ke Pantai?" tanya Jinhwan dengan mata yang bersinar-sinar. Ia bahkan melupakan detakan jantungnya yang bergemuruh keras baru saja.

"Ya, apa kau senang?"

"Tentu saja, sudah lama aku ingin pergi ke Pantai. Terlebih aku belum pernah melihat matahari terbit di Pantai, wah… pasti itu sangat indah," Jinhwan terlihat begitu antusias.

Setelah selesai, Jinhwan dan Hanbin segera bergegas untuk perjalanan mereka menuju Pantai, karena jarak tempuh yang harus mereka lalui terbilang cukup jauh. Saat dalam perjalanan, mereka tidak ada hentinya berbincang. Mereka membicarakan apa saja yang mereka lihat dalam perjalanan menuju Pantai. Sampai saat matahari tenggelam Jinhwan merasa sangat mengantuk dan akhirnya tertidur lelap.

Saat melewati _rest area_ , Hanbin membelokkan mobil mewahnya masuk ke dalam _rest area_ tersebut untuk membeli kopi. Minuman favoritnya. Hanbin tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan menyetir dalam kedaan mengantuk nantinya. Saat Hanbin telah memarkirkan mobilnya dan melepas _seatbelt_ -nya. Ia menoleh ke arah Jinhwan yang ternyata sedang tertidur lelap di kursinya.

Hanbin mengamati dalam-dalam wajah manis Jinhwan. Terbesit dalam pikirannya untuk mencium bibir manis itu. Namun rasanya tidak adil jika Ia melakukan itu saat Jinhwan sedang tertidur. Ia bagaikan seorang pengecut jika Ia benar-benar melakukannya. Dan Ia mengurungkan keinginannya itu, lalu menyelimuti tubuh mungil Jinhwan dengan jaket tebalnya yang Ia simpan di kursi belakang mobil. Hanbin meninggalkan Jinhwan yang tengah tertidur lelap sendiri di dalam mobil dengan membuka sedikit kaca jendela mobilnya.

Saat Hanbin tengah berjalan menuju _minimarket_ , tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Ternyata itu adalah panggilan dari Jisoo, tunangan yang telah mengkhianatinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hanbin jengkel, karena nama Jisoo telah mengubah perasaan senangnya menjadi perasaan marah dalam waktu yang sangat singkat.

"Kau dimana? Kemana kau hari ini? Kenapa kau tidak ada di Apartemen?" tanya Jisoo yang tidak seperti biasanya mengkhawatirkan Hanbin seperti saat ini.

"Aku pergi bersama… kekasih baruku," jawab Hanbin dengan nada yang masih sama.

"Apa? Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kau ingin balas dendam padaku?" Jisoo mulai panik dengan jawaban Hanbin.

"Kau bersenang-senanglah dengan lelaki sialan itu. Aku akan mencari kesenanganku sendiri," jawab Hanbin lalu mematikan ponselnya.

Hanbin sedikit bingung dengan sikap Jisoo, tidak seperti biasanya Jisoo bersikap seperti ini. Tidak pernah sekali pun Jisoo menghubunginya, bahkan panggilan darinya sering diabaikan oleh tunangannya itu.

Tidak ingin memikirkan hal yang rumit, Hanbin meneruskan langkahnya pergi ke _minimarket_ untuk membeli kopi dan minuman serta makanan kecil lainnya untuk perjalanannya bersama Jinhwan.

Saat kembali ke mobil, Hanbin melihat Jinhwan masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Dengan sangat hati-hati Hanbin menutup pintu mobilnya, dan kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- JUST GO -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu menunjukkan tepat pukul 10.00 malam, sudah saatnya Café tutup dan terlihat para karyawan Café sedang bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Saat Yunhyeong sudah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian, Ia tersadar jika dirinya belum melihat Junhoe masuk ke dalam loker pegawai. Karena merasa khawatir, Yunhyeong memutuskan untuk mencari Junhoe kembali ke dalam Café. Dan benar saja, Junhoe masih terlihat sibuk di dalam _stand_ -nya.

Yunhyeong segera melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Junhoe, dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tinggi ala Café yang berada di luar _stand_ Junhoe dengan menyandarkan kedua sikunya diatas meja seraya memandang ke arah Junhoe.

Yunhyeong tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya Junhoe lakukan. Hingga beberapa menit berlalu, Junhoe masih tidak menatapnya. Sepertinya Junhoe tidak menyadari akan kehadirannya. Atau… Apakah Junhoe sengaja untuk berpura-pura tidak melihatnya?

Akhirnya Yunhyeong memberanikan diri untuk mengeluarkan suaranya dan bertanya kepada Junhoe. Suara Yunhyeong terdengar begitu jelas, mengingat Café ini sudah sepi.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Yunhyeong kepada Junhoe yang masih saja sibuk berkutat dengan minuman-minumannya.

Junhoe akhirnya menatap Yunhyeong yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya. Namun Ia hanya menatap Yunhyeong singkat.

"Ya, aku ingin memperbaiki kesalahanku hari ini."

"Aku rasa… kau tidak perlu melakukan semua ini, sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah. Maaf jika aku lancang," Yunhyeong berbicara dengan memelankan suaranya.

Tiba-tiba saja Junhoe terlihat seperti sedang berusaha menahan air matanya, Ia hanya terdiam dan menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Sekeras apapun usaha Junhoe untuk menyembunyikannya, nyatanya Yunhyeong mengetahui jika Junhoe saat ini sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mencampuri urusanmu," Yunhyeong kemudian masuk ke dalam _stand,_ mendekati Junhoe.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Junhoe mencoba menyembunyikan kesedihan yang tengah Ia alami saat ini.

"Aku harap begitu."

Keheningan sempat memenuhi atmosfer sekitar mereka. Hingga Junhoe memutuskan untuk membuka suaranya kembali setelah Ia teringat jika saat ini sudah semakin larut.

"Kau pulanglah, ini sudah malam. Aku akan pulang sebentar lagi," perintah Junhoe ramah kepada Yunhyeong.

"Tidak. Aku akan menemanimu hingga kau selesai. Ini sudah menjadi tugasku."

Junhoe hanya melirik kepada Yunhyeong, dan Ia membiarkan Yunhyeong menemaninya malam ini. Mereka berdua hanya diam dalam suasana Café yang sangat hening, karena saat ini semua karyawan sudah kembali ke Rumah masing-masing.

Tidak terasa malam semakin larut, Yunhyeong mencoba merengangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku setelah lelah bekerja hari ini dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya. Ditambah lagi saat ini Ia harus merelakan dirinya untuk menemani Junhoe lelaki yang telah lama dicintainya. Ternyata Junhoe melihat Yunhyeong yang nampak kelelahan. Kkarena tidak tega pada Yunhyeong, Junhoe memutuskan untuk pulang dan menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Mari kita pulang. Sudah larut malam," ajak Junhoe kepada Yunhyeong yang tengah asik melakukan aktivitas kecil untuk meregangkan tubuhnya yang lelah. Tidak bohong, Junhoe merasa khawatir pada sahabatnya tersebut.

"Ah… baiklah mari kita pulang," Yunhyeong kemudian berjalan mengikuti Junhoe menuju loker Karyawan.

Yunhyeong menunggu hingga Junhoe selesai bersiap untuk pulang, namun ternyata Junhoe tidak menyadari akan hal itu. Saat Junhoe keluar dari ruangan loker Karyawan, Junhoe melihat Yunhyeong tengah berdiri bersandar pada dinding menunggu dirinya.

"Kenapa kau masih disini? Aku pikir kau sudah pulang," tanya Junhoe.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendiri disini. Biar bagaimanapun perasaanmu padaku, kau akan tetap menjadi teman terbaikku sama seperti dulu, sebelum aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu. Dan juga… sudah menjadi tugas dari pekerjaanku untuk memastikan seluruh Karyawan yang bekerja di Café ini," jawab Yunhyeong dengan sangat tenang seraya tersenyum kepada Junhoe dan menatap kedua mata sipit Junhoe.

Junhoe tersenyum lega dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Ternyata Yunhyeong adalah orang yang sama yang pernah menjadi teman baiknya dulu.

Karena Rumah mereka berlainan arah, Junhoe dan Yunhyeong berpisah di depan pintu keluar Karyawan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- JUST GO -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hanbin masih terus melajukan mobilnya menuju Pantai. Setelah beberapa jam kemudian, akhirnya mereka tiba di Pantai. Pantai yang tidak begitu indah yang terletak di pinggiran Kota. Saat Hanbin telah memarkirkan mobil mewahnya, Ia mencoba membangunkan Jinhwan yang masih tertidur lelap.

"Hey… bangunlah, kita sudah sampai," Ucap Hanbin dengan sedikit mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Jinhwan.

Sedikit demi sedikit Jinhwan terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. "Apa kita sudah sampai?"

"Ya, kau tidur seperti orang mati di sepanjang perjalanan tadi, lihat sekarang sudah pukul empat pagi," Hanbin tertawa kecil.

"Benarkah?" Jinhwan kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Minumlah ini, kau pasti dehidrasi setelah tidur berjam-jam," Hanbin memberikan sebotol air _isotonic_ yang Ia beli di _minimarket_ tadi.

"Terimakasih," Jinhwan menerima botol yang diberikan Hanbin dan langsung meminumnya hingga habis.

Dengan perasaan yang sangat bahagia, Jinhwan dengan semangat berlari kecil menuju tepi Pantai. Hanbin hanya tersenyum seraya mengikuti langkah Jinhwan di depannya. Suasana di Pantai ini begitu tenang dengan suara desiran ombak yang saling berkejaran, di sana terdapat banyak pasangan yang tengah menikmati suasana Pantai.

Saat Jinhwan sedang berdiri sambil membentangkan tangannya, Ia merasakan angin berhembus sangat kencang menghempaskan tubuh kecilnya. Hembusan angin Pantai yang sangat dingin menusuk hingga tulangnya. Dengan cepat Jinhwan segera menelungkupkan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang kedinginan.

Namun secara tiba-tiba, dari arah belakang ia merasakan ada seseorang yang menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan jaket tebal, dan Jinhwan tahu jika ternyata orang tersebut adalah Hanbin. Hanbin memakaikan jaket tebal dari bagian belakang tubuh Jinhwan dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke dada Jinhwan. Tubuh Jinhwan yang kedinginan seketika menjadi sangat hangat oleh pelukan Hanbin. Tanpa Jinhwan sadari, dengan perlahan wajah Hanbin sudah berada tepat di samping wajah Jinhwan. Ia menopangkan dagunya pada bahu sempit Jinhwan.

Tubuh Jinhwan terasa kaku, dan ia merasa sangat gugup. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Namun tidak bohong, Ia merasa nyaman dengan pelukan itu.

"Kau senang?" bisik Hanbin pada telinga Jinhwan yang membuat Jinhwan semakin menegang. Terlebih tangan Hanbin menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan sangat erat saat ini.

"Te-tentu saja," jawab Jinhwan terbata-bata merasakan sesuatu yang membuatnya seketika kehilangan tenaga untuk melawannya.

Semakin lama pelukan Hanbin semakin erat, Jinhwan tak kuasa untuk melepaskannya. Saat ini muncul perasaan aneh dari dalam diri Jinhwan. Dan sebuah pertanyaan terbesit di pikirannya. Mungkinkah Ia mulai menyukai pria yang tengah memeluknya ini?

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara ponsel berdering, yang ternyata suara itu berasal dari ponsel Hanbin. Hanbin melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil posel dari dalam saku jaketnya. Setelah melihat layar ponselnya Hanbin segera mematikan ponselnya, yang ternyata itu adalah panggilan dari tunangannya. Jisoo.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawabnya?" tanya Jinhwan lugu.

"Aku tidak mengenal nomor ini. Lagi pula siapa yang menghubungi pada jam seperti ini?" ucap Hanbin berbohong.

Jinhwan hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Kemudian Hanbin menggandeng tangan Jinhwan dan mengajaknya menuju bebatuan yang berada di bibir Pantai. Mereka berdua mendudukan diri mereka di atas bebatuan itu menunggu kehadiran sang fajar. Beruntung hari ini cuaca terlihat sangat cerah, perjalanan jauh yang mereka tempuh akan terbayar dengan indahnya pemandangan matahari terbit di Pantai.

"Lihatlah mataharinya sudah mulai terbit," Jinhwan tiba-tiba berdiri dan menunjuk ke arah matahari terbit.

"Indah sekali," ucap Jinhwan lagi tanpa berhenti memandangi indahnya kemunculan sang fajar.

Hanbin kemudian bangkit dan berdiri tepat di sisi Jinhwan. Terlihat pasangan-pasangan lain, yang juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka semua berdiri menyambut kehadiran matahari pagi nan indah, banyak di antara mereka yang mengambil foto bersama dengan pemandangan indah matahari yang baru menampakkan setengah bulatan sinarnya sebagai latarnya.

"Ayo kita berfoto," ajak Hanbin kepada Jinhwan. Entah darimana tiba-tiba pikiran itu terlintas di kepala Hanbin. Dan juga, bukankah tidak ada salahnya jika ia mengambil foto lelaki manis seperti Jinhwan?

"Ah… tidak, kau saja. Bagaimana kalau aku yang mengambil fotomu?" Jinhwan sepertinya masih enggan melakukan hal itu bersama Hanbin. Lebih tepatnya, Ia merasa malu.

"Ayolah… aku ingin berfoto bersamamu," rengek Hanbin seperti anak kecil.

Jinhwan hanya menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya. Lalu tiba-tiba hanbin mendekatinya dan Ia mengambil foto bersama Jinhwan, saat Jinhwan belum benar-benar siap. Saat Hanbin melihat hasil foto mereka, Hanbin tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Jinhwan dalam foto tersebut. Dan kemudian Hanbin mengulangnya lagi, dan terus melakukannya berulang-ulang hingga Jinhwan terbiasa dan tidak merasa kaku lagi. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia di dalam foto-foto itu.

Setelah puas dengan keindahan Pantai di pagi hari, Jinhwan dan Hanbin merasa lapar dan memutuskan untuk mencari tempat makan di sekitar Pantai. Setelah perut mereka kenyang, mereka bergegas pulang karena besok mereka sudah harus kembali bekerja.

Di perjalanan pulang mereka nampak sangat akrab dan sesekali tertawa besama. Hingga akhirnya tidak terasa mereka telah tiba di depan Rumah Jinhwan saat matahari sudah teggelam, Hanbin lalu menghentikan mobilnya.

"Terima kasih untuk dua hari ini, aku sangat senang," ucap Jinhwan seraya tersenyum manis kepada Hanbin.

Hanbin membalas senyuman manis Jinhwan. Namun kemudian secara tiba-tiba Hanbin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Jinhwan. Ia terus menatap mata indah milik Jinhwan dan Jinhwan membalasnya karena Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Mereka saling bertatapan dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

Pandangan Hanbin begitu tajam menusuk ke dalam kedua bola mata Jinhwan, membuat lelaki manis itu hanya terdiam dengan perlakuan Hanbin terhadap dirinya. Degupan keras di jantungnya kembali muncul, ketika ia merasakan hembusan nafas hangat milik Hanbin menyapu wajahnya. Apa yang akan pria tampan ini lakukan terhadap dirinya saat ini? Pikiran kotor kini memenuhi kepala Jinhwan, namun sepertinya kali ini Ia tidak akan menghindar lagi.

 _Click_

Ternyata Hanbin mendekatinya hanya untuk melepaskan _seatbelt_ yang dikenakan Jinhwan, dan dengan segera Ia kembali pada posisi semula. Jinhwan merasa malu, karena yang terjadi di luar ekspektasinya. Bahkan Ia hampir saja memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Masuk dan beristirahatlah," Ucap Hanbin kepada Jinhwan yang masih berperang dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Lalu Ia mengusap lembut kepala Jinhwan.

"Baiklah, kau juga segera pulang dan beristirahatlah. Kau bahkan belum tidur sejak kemarin," ucap Jinhwan berusaha untuk menyembunyikan degupan keras di jantungnya. Ia takut Hanbin akan mendengarnya.

"Sampai bertemu lagi," Hanbin melambaikan tangannya disertai dengan senyum menawannya.

Saat tiba di dalam kamarnya, Jinhwan tidak dapat berhenti tersenyum. Ia merasa amat bahagia. Ia merasakan perasaan yang belum pernah Ia rasakan sebelumnya. Sepertinya malam ini Ia akan mimpi indah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- JUST GO -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini Hanbin memutuskan untuk tidur di Apartemennya, karena saat ini kedua orangtuanya sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke luar Negeri. Setelah Ia tiba di dalam Apartemennya, ternyata di sana sudah ada Jisoo yang sejak kemarin menunggunya. Jisoo terlihat seperti sedang menahan emosinya saat melihat kedatangan Hanbin.

"Kau disini?" tanya Hanbin santai sambil berlalu menuju Kamar Apartemennya.

Kemudian Jisoo dengan segera mengikuti Hanbin masuk ke dalam kamar. Tanpa memperdulikan kehadiran Jisoo, Hanbin melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang mewahnya.

"Kau dari mana saja?" tanya Jisoo jengkel dengan melipat kedua tangannya berdiri tepat di depan Hanbin yang sedang berbaring.

"Apa itu penting untukmu?" jawab Hanbin dengan mata terpejam. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya berkali-kali.

Jisoo hanya terdiam. Ia menyadari jika selama ini perlakuannya terhadap Hanbin memang sudah sangat keterlaluan. Kemudian Jisoo datang kepada Hanbin, dan mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Biar bagaimanapun aku adalah tunanganmu, kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti ini kepadaku," ucap Jisoo seperti hendak menangis.

Hanbin membuka matanya dan kemudian bangkit duduk bersila di samping Jisoo.

"Jisoo, sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa memahamimu,"

"Aku hanya… telah menyadari semua kesalahanku," Jisoo mulai menitikkan airmatanya.

Hanbin seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Ia dengar. Ia merasa Jisoo tidak tulus dengan perkataannya. Namun terlihat dari airmata yang menetes melalui kedua mata Jisoo, membuat Hanbin merasa jika tunangannya ini memang benar-benar telah menyadari semua kesalahannya selama ini.

"Mudah bagimu untuk meminta maaf, tetapi kau tidak bisa mempermainkan semua lelaki sesuka hatimu."

"Aku tahu, kau pasti merasa sangat kecewa kepadaku," ucap Jisoo dengan airmata yang terus saja mengalir. Ia tidak malu untuk menangis di depan Hanbin.

"Tentu saja aku akan berpikir ribuan kali sebelum menikahimu. Semua kesalahan yang telah kau lakukan, aku tidak mungkin melupakannya begitu saja," Hanbin membentengi dirinya untuk tidak memaafkan Jisoo begitu saja, mengingat hal yang selama ini Ia lakukan terhadap dirinya.

"Aku akan berusaha memperbaikinya, aku akan memulai kehidupan baruku bersamamu…"

Hanbin hanya tersenyum remeh kepada tunangannya itu.

"Mungkin butuh waktu untukmu, sampai kau bisa memaafkanku. Aku akan menunggunya…" Jisoo menyeka airmatanya dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hanbin.

Tidak sedikitpun Hanbin mempunyai keinginan untuk mencegah kepergian Jisoo. Ia membiarkan Jisoo melakukan apa yang Ia inginkan.

Rasa penasaran kini mulai timbul di dalam perasaan Hanbin. Apa yang membuat Jisoo berubah seperti ini? Apakah mungkin kedua orangtuanya mengetahui perselingkuhan Jisoo dengan Pria lain? Tapi Hanbin merasa itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Orangtua mereka adalah orang yang sangat sibuk. Mereka tidak mungkin mengetahui hal-hal semacam itu. Lalu, ada apa sebenarnya? Hanbin merasa jika Ia harus memastikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada tunangannya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- JUST GO -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah tiga hari berlalu. Hari-hari Jinhwan kembali berjalan seperti biasanya. Ia bekerja dan Ia masih berhubungan dengan Hanbin. Tidak disangka hubungan mereka semakin baik setelah hari dimana mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama selama dua hari.

Pada suatu pagi yang cerah saat Jinhwan hendak berangkat bekerja, Ibunya memanggilnya dan memberikan sebuah bungkusan paket berukuran tidak terlalu besar berwarna cokelat. Karena tidak ingin terlambat bekerja, Jinhwan memutuskan untuk membuka paket tersebut saat Ia tiba di loker tempat Ia bekerja.

Selama perjalanan Jinhwan bertanya-tanya, pasalnya Ia tidak pernah menerima paket semacam ini dari siapapun. Seperti biasa Ia datang paling awal dari Karyawan lainnya, saat tiba di lokernya Ia membuka paket cokelat tersebut. Namun saat Jinhwan belum selesai membuka paketnya, terdengar suara pintu Ruang Karyawan terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Junhoe. Dengan segera Jinhwan memasukkan paket tersebut ke dalam lokernya.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Junhoe kepada Jinhwan.

"Kau sudah tiba? Ah! Aku lupa mengembalikan kartu kreditmu," ucap Jinhwan yang kemudian mengeluarkan dompetnya untuk mengembalikan kartu kredit yang ia pinjam kepada Junhoe.

Junhoe kemudian menerimanya.

"Percayalah aku sama sekali belum memakai kartu kredit milikmu ini," ucap Jinhwan lagi dengan senyum manisnya.

"Lalu… apakah pria itu yang membayar semuanya?" tanya Junhoe dengan perasaan kecewa.

"Ya, dia yang membayar semuanya. Bahkan Ia marah saat aku mencoba untuk membayarnya," Jinhwan kembali tersenyum, kali ini senyumannya menunjukkan jika Ia sedang sangat bahagia.

"Ternyata… dia lelaki yang baik," Lirih Junhoe.

Jinhwan mengangguk cepat. "Dia sangat baik kepadaku."

"Ah! Aku akan mengganti pakaian dan segera bekerja. Annyeong," Jinhwan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Junhoe.

Seperginya Jinhwan, Junhoe berniat untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Namun saat Ia hendak membuka lokernya, Ia melihat lipatan kertas tepat di depan loker Jinhwan. Karena penasaran, Junhoe memutuskan untuk mengambil lipatan kertas tersebut, dan melihat di sana tertulis jika surat itu ditujukan untuk Jinhwan. Sebenarnya Junhoe tidak ingin membacanya, namun Ia tetap membuka lipatan kertas tersebut karena disana tertulis nama Jinhwan, seseorang yang sangat dicintainya.

Dalam surat itu tertulis,

 _ **Aku harap kau menyukai pemberianku.**_

 _ **Sebenarnya aku tidak pandai berkata-kata,**_

 _ **Tetapi… aku berharap kita bisa terus bersama di hari-hari berikutnya :)**_

 _ **Kim Hanbin.**_

Junhoe menghela napasnya berat. Ia mengetahui surat itu berasal dari pria tampan yang beberapa hari lalu menghabiskan waktunya bersama Jinhwan. Junhoe merasa jika pria itu sepertinya menyukai Jinhwan. Ia benar-benar merasa bingung dengan keadaan ini. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Haruskah Ia menyampaikan surat ini kepada Jinhwan atau justru sebaliknya?

Di satu sisi Ia tidak ingin Jinhwan menjadi milik lelaki itu, tetapi di sisi lain Ia tidak ingin membohongi Jinhwan dan bersikap egois. Namun pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk menyimpan surat tersebut dan akan memberikannya kepada Jinhwan pada waktu yang tepat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- JUST GO -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini Hanbin nampak bersemangat menjalani pekerjaannya di Kantor, terbukti dari dirinya yang selalu tersenyum selama perjalanannya menuju Kantor. Kaki panjangnya terus melangkah untuk mendekati pintu Ruangannya ketika Ia mendapatkan sebuah panggilan dari Sekretarisnya yang mengatakan jika hari ini Ia harus menghadiri sebuah rapat di sebuah Restoran yang berada di Hotel ternama yang ada di Kota tersebut.

Hanbin terbilang jarang mau menghadiri rapat yang menurutnya tidak terlalu penting, tetapi kali ini benar-benar berbeda. Sudah tiga hari belakangan Hanbin selalu menghadiri rapat di luar Gedung Kantornya. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Hanbin mengendarai mobil mewahnya menuju tempat yang dimaksud. Tidak memakan waktu yang lama, mungkin hanya tiga puluh menit saja Hanbin sudah tiba di Restoran Hotel tersebut.

Disana sudah terdapat beberapa karyawannya yang telah menunggunya, mendampinginya untuk menemui beberapa Kolega Bisnis yang sudah lebih dulu hadir. Dengan percaya diri Hanbin membuka Rapat tersebut, yang kemudian disambut oleh para Kolega dan Karyawannya.

Namun di tengah presentasinya, tanpa sengaja Hanbin melirik ke arah luar ruangan VVIP tersebut yang pada dasarnya hanya dibatasi oleh dinding kaca tembus pandang. Ia melihat sosok yang tak asing tengah berjalan mesra dengan seorang lelaki berwajah tirus. Ia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui siapa lelaki itu, Ia bahkan masih ingat betul jika lelaki itu adalah Bobby. Lelaki yang sudah merusak pertunangannya dengan Jisoo.

Namun pandangannya buyar ketika Ia mendapatkan peringatan dari Asistennya, dan dengan sopan ia meminta maaf lalu melanjutkan Rapat penting tersebut.

Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan oleh Bobby bersama lelaki lain di Hotel ini? Tetapi dilihat dari _skinship_ mereka yang begitu dekat, Hanbin meyakini jika mereka pasti memiliki hubungan yang _special_. Jadi? Apakah hal ini berhubungan dengan berubahnya sikap Jisoo terhadapnya? Karena Bobby telah…

Menyelingkuhinya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- JUST GO -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Perasaan Hanbin berubah seketika, karena sepanjang hari ini ia terus memikirkan pertunangannya dengan Jisoo. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak berminat untuk makan siang. Selepas ia menghadiri Rapat bersama Kolega Bisnisnya tadi siang, Hanbin langsung mengurung diri di Ruang Kerja pribadinya. Entah kenapa untuk saat ini ia tidak ingin menemui siapapun dan ia tidak ingin pulang ke Apartemennya bersama Jisoo.

Jika alasan Jisoo adalah karena ia telah dicampakkan oleh Bobby, dan memohon padanya seperti tadi pagi, bukankah itu terdengar begitu jahat?

Bagaimana mungkin Jisoo bisa setega itu mengkhianati pertunangan mereka dan menyakiti hatinya dengan sikapnya itu? Terlebih ia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya yang sangat nyaman saat tengah bersama dengan Jinhwan. Lelaki manis yang belakangan ini selalu menemani hari-harinya.

Ia tidak ingin dianggap sama saja dengan Jisoo, karena ia hanya menjadikan Jinhwan sebagai pelampiasannya saja. Bukan benar-benar berniat untuk berselingkuh di belakang Jisoo. Lagi pula, apa salahnya jika ia mencari kesenangan di luar bersama orang lain. Hell, ia belum terikat status pernikahan dengan Jisoo, dan itu berarti ia masih memiliki hak untuk bisa bersama dengan siapa saja yang ia ingini.

Hanbin menghela nafas beratnya berkali-kali. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar berkali karena rasa frustasi menyerang pikirannya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu pada siapa hatinya saat ini ia jatuhkan. Jujur ia pernah berusaha untuk mencintai Jisoo, namun ia merasa bersalah pada Jinhwan yang sudah begitu baik padanya jika ia hanya mempermainkannya saja. Jinhwan adalah lelaki yang sangat baik dan juga lugu, berbanding terbalik dengan Jisoo.

Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya sendiri saat ini.

Mata tajamnya kemudian melirik kea rah jam dinding yang berada di hadapannya. Sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam, dan ia masih memiliki satu jam untuk menunggu Jinhwan pulang bekerja. Tidak ingin membuang waktu terlalu lama, Hanbin segera beranjak dari kursi kerjanya dan memakai jas kantornya seraya berjalan menuju parkiran mobilnya.

Entah pikiran darimana, ia menghentikan mobilnya tepat di sebuah kedai yang menjual minuman beralkohol. Kedai itu terletak tidak begitu jauh dari Café tempat Jinhwan bekerja. Dengan yakin, Hanbin memasuki kedai minuman tersebut dan memesan satu botol alkohol berkadar sedang. Ia hanya ingin menunggu Jinhwan pulang bekerja dan menatap wajah manis lelaki itu. Ia sangat merindukan Jinhwan saat ini.

 _ **Other side**_

Jinhwan dan Junhoe baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya bersama-sama. Kemudian mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju loker karyawan untuk berganti pakaian dan segera pulang. Namun pada saat Jinhwan sudah siap untuk pulang, tiba-tiba Junhoe menahan tangannya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca. Junhoe hanya terdiam dan tidak mengatakan kalimat apapun hingga beberapa menit berlalu.

Jinhwan hanya menatap Junhoe dengan tatapan bingungnya, dan tatapannya beralih ke arah tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Junhoe.

"Kau ingin bicara apa? Bicaralah. Jangan membuatku takut," ucap Jinhwan kemudian. Ia tahu bahwa saat ini Junhoe ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padanya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" ucap Jinhwan lagi. Dan dengan cepat Junhoe melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada tangan mungil Jinhwan.

Sebenarnya, Junhoe hanya ingin memberikan surat yang ia temui tadi pagi di depan loker Jinhwan, tetapi tiba-tiba ia menjadi ragu, terlebih ketika Ia menggenggam tangan lembut milik Jinhwan. Ia benar-benar tidak mampu mengendalikan perasaannya pada Jinhwan saat ini.

"Aku ingin-"

Belum sempat Junhoe melanjutkan kalimatnya, ponsel Jinhwan lebih dulu berbunyi menandakan ada sebuah panggilan yang masuk. Dengan cepat Jinhwan mengangkatnya, terlebih ketika ia melihat siapa yang menghubunginya saat ini. Kim Hanbin.

Jinhwan berlalu begitu saja keluar dari ruang loker tersebut dan meninggalkan Junhoe seorang diri. Sedangkan Junhoe hanya berdiri kaku dan menghela nafasnya lemah. Ia tahu jika yang menghubungi Jinhwan barusan adalah lelaki yang sama.

" _Jin… hwan. Apa kau… sudah pulang bekerja?" ucap Hanbin dari seberang sana._

"Ne. Aku baru saja keluar dari lokerku. Ada ap-"

" _Temui aku di depan Café. Aku menunggumu disana."_

Belum sempat Jinhwan menjawab, Hanbin lebih dulu mengakhiri panggilan tersebut. Jinhwan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menemui Hanbin. Ia bahkan terlupa pada Junhoe yang masih berdiri beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Itu karena Jinhwan terlalu bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada Hanbin, terdengar dari suaranya yang sedikit berbeda.

Benar saja, Hanbin sudah berdiri di samping mobil sedan mewahnya yang terpakir tepat di depan pintu Café tersebut. Hanbin nampak menundukkan kepalanya dan ia masih mengenakan setelan jas formalnya. Dengan sedikit ragu, Jinhwan berjalan mendekat ke arah Hanbin. Jalanan sangat sepi, tidak ada kendaraan maupun orang yang melintas di jalan sekitar Café tersebut, sehingga membuat Hanbin menyadari kedatangan Jinhwan ke arahnya.

Jantung Jinhwan berdegup keras ketika melihat Hanbin tersenyum dengan sangat lembut padanya. Ia seakan-akan terhipnotis oleh senyuman menawan di wajah tampan milik Hanbin. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah pipinya merona saat ini atau tidak.

Jinhwan membalas senyuman Hanbin saat ia sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan lelaki tinggi tersebut. Jinhwan menahan nafasnya ketika ia merasakan satu tangan Hanbin sudah melingkar sempurna di pinggangnya, dan Jinhwan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi ketika dengan cepat Hanbin membanting punggungnya pada sisi mobil sedan mewah milik Hanbin tersebut.

Senyuman Jinhwan luntur seketika, saat ia mencium aroma alkohol dari wajah Hanbin. Ia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui jika Hanbin tengah mabuk saat ini. Jinhwan semakin membulatkan kedua mata sipitnya ketika Hanbin semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Tubuhnya benar-benar terhimpit oleh tubuh besar Hanbin dan ia sama sekali tidak mampu bergerak sedikitpun. Hingga akhirnya, Hanbin kembali tersenyum padanya dan membuka sedikit bibirnya terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kim Jinhwan… Kumohon jangan menolak ini."

 _Cup_

Sedetik kemudian Hanbin mengecup bibir Jinhwan dengan bibirnya. Hanbin nampak memejamkan kedua matanya berusaha untuk menikmati ciuman manis ini. Bibir Jinhwan benar-benar manis daripada yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Entah kenapa ia begitu ingin mencium atau bahkan menyesap bibir ini lebih lama lagi.

Merasa tidak ada penolakan dari Jinhwan, Hanbin memiringkan kepalanya ke arah berlawanan guna memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ia tersenyum di sela ciumannya karena Jinhwan sama sekali tidak memberontak. Jinhwan hanya terdiam dan tidak melakukan apapun. Hingga tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Hanbin ikut memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menikmati semua ini.

Ia terus menyesap bibir atas dan bibir bawah Jinhwan bergantian hingga menimbulkan suara kecipak kecil. Kedua tangannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memeluk pinggang Jinhwan, kini beralih untuk menangkup wajah Jinhwan dan mengusap-usap pipinya dengan lembut.

Namun pada saat ia membuka sedikit matanya, ia melihat cincin yang masih melingkar sempurna di jari manisnya. Tidak ingin merusak suasana ini dan status pertunangannya diketahui oleh Jinhwan, dengan cepat ia melepas cincin pertunangannya tersebut dan menyimpannya di saku celananya. Ia memberanikan dirinya untuk melumat bibir Jinhwan selagi ia menyembunyikan cincin tersebut. Demi Tuhan, ia tidak ingin ciuman manis ini berakhir begitu saja.

Di sisi lain, terlihat Junhoe yang berdiri menyaksikan apa yang dilakukan oleh Hanbin terhadap Jinhwan. Kakinya terasa kelu dan hatinya hancur berkeping-keping saat melihat keduanya. Terlebih di kedua tangannya, masih menggenggam surat yang ingin ia berikan pada Jinhwan. Ia tidak tahu apakah surat ini masih berguna atau tidak bagi Jinhwan, melihat keduanya saat ini nampak sama-sama menikmati waktu mereka berdua.

Apakah hubungan Jinhwan dan Hanbin sudah sejauh itu?

Jika iya, kenapa ia baru mengetahuinya? Bukankah ia terlihat begitu bodoh?

Tanpa Junhoe sadari, mata Jinhwan tertuju ke arahnya. Jinhwan segera mendorong tubuh Hanbin yang sedari tadi menghimpitnya dengan sekuat tenaga yang ia miliki, karena ia melihat sosok Junhoe yang sedang berdiri di belakang Hanbin. Hanbin merasa tidak terima, namun ia menahan semua perkataannya ketika melihat sosok lelaki lain yang saat ini tengah dipandangi oleh Jinhwan.

"J-Junhoe?" lirih Jinhwan.

Namun Junhoe hanya tersenyum kecil dan meremas surat itu di balik tangannya tanpa diketahui oleh Jinhwan. Kemudian ia beranjak darisana tanpa mengeluarkan satu patah katapun.

" _Tidak peduli bagaimana perasaanku saat ini. Melihatmu tersenyum, adalah hal yang membuatku ada hingga saat ini."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jangan lupa di play lagu Just Go-nya *telat :'D**_

 _ **Semoga feelnya berasa yaaa~ dan semoga masih ada yang minat sama ff ini.**_

 _ **Ok, reviewnya jangan lupa.**_

 _ **Yuta tunggu yaa~**_

 _ **Terima kasih! Saranghae bbuing!**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Kim Jinhwan… Kumohon jangan menolak ini."

 _Cup_

Sedetik kemudian Hanbin mengecup bibir Jinhwan dengan bibirnya. Hanbin nampak memejamkan kedua matanya berusaha untuk menikmati ciuman manis ini. Bibir Jinhwan benar-benar manis daripada yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Entah kenapa ia begitu ingin mencium atau bahkan menyesap bibir ini lebih lama lagi.

Merasa tidak ada penolakan dari Jinhwan, Hanbin memiringkan kepalanya ke arah berlawanan guna memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ia tersenyum di sela ciumannya karena Jinhwan sama sekali tidak memberontak. Jinhwan hanya terdiam dan tidak melakukan apapun. Hingga tidak beberapa lama kemudian, Hanbin ikut memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menikmati semua ini.

Ia terus menyesap bibir atas dan bibir bawah Jinhwan bergantian hingga menimbulkan suara kecipak kecil. Kedua tangannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memeluk pinggang Jinhwan, kini beralih untuk menangkup wajah Jinhwan dan mengusap-usap pipinya dengan lembut.

Namun pada saat ia membuka sedikit matanya, ia melihat cincin yang masih melingkar sempurna di jari manisnya. Tidak ingin merusak suasana ini dan status pertunangannya diketahui oleh Jinhwan, dengan cepat ia melepas cincin pertunangannya tersebut dan menyimpannya di saku celananya. Ia memberanikan dirinya untuk melumat bibir Jinhwan selagi ia menyembunyikan cincin tersebut. Demi Tuhan, ia tidak ingin ciuman manis ini berakhir begitu saja.

Di sisi lain, terlihat Junhoe yang berdiri menyaksikan apa yang dilakukan oleh Hanbin terhadap Jinhwan. Kakinya terasa kelu dan hatinya hancur berkeping-keping saat melihat keduanya. Terlebih di kedua tangannya, masih menggenggam surat yang ingin ia berikan pada Jinhwan. Ia tidak tahu apakah surat ini masih berguna atau tidak bagi Jinhwan, melihat keduanya saat ini nampak sama-sama menikmati waktu mereka berdua.

Apakah hubungan Jinhwan dan Hanbin sudah sejauh itu?

Jika iya, kenapa ia baru mengetahuinya? Bukankah ia terlihat begitu bodoh?

Tanpa Junhoe sadari, mata Jinhwan tertuju ke arahnya. Jinhwan segera mendorong tubuh Hanbin yang sedari tadi menghimpitnya dengan sekuat tenaga yang ia miliki, karena ia melihat sosok Junhoe yang sedang berdiri di belakang Hanbin. Hanbin merasa tidak terima, namun ia menahan semua perkataannya ketika melihat sosok lelaki lain yang saat ini tengah dipandangi oleh Jinhwan.

"J-Junhoe?" lirih Jinhwan.

Namun Junhoe hanya tersenyum kecil dan meremas surat itu di balik tangannya tanpa diketahui oleh Jinhwan. Kemudian ia beranjak darisana tanpa mengeluarkan satu patah katapun.

" _Tidak peduli bagaimana perasaanku saat ini. Melihatmu tersenyum, adalah hal yang membuatku ada hingga saat ini."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- JUST GO -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author :**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle :**

JUST GO (BINHWAN)

 **Main Cast :**

Kim Hanbin (30 tahun)

Kim Jinhwan (23 tahun)

 **Support Cast :**

Koo Junhoe (23 tahun)

Song Yunhyeong (22 tahun)

Jisoo (28 tahun)

Bobby (28 tahun)

Other cast (iKON's members)

 **Rating :**

M

 **Genre :**

Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length :**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer :**

Fanfict ini berdasarkan obsesi Yuta terhadap BinHwan Couple dari iKON. Ditulis oleh Yuta sendiri tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa nerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning :**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE ! NC-21 ! DLDR ! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary :**

[YAOI! NC21!] "Aku tahu hatimu tidak akan pernah untukku. Ini rasanya seperti aku memaksa memeras diriku sendiri di dalam hatimu yang tak memiliki tempat untukku. Pada akhirnya, aku hanya akan menjadi orang bodoh." - Jinhwan. (BINHWAN) Slight JunHwan & JunHyeong! RnR!

 **Backsong :**

iKON – Just Go

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Junhoe berlari kecil pergi tanpa tujuan. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah pergi sejauh mungkin dari tempat itu. Lututnya terasa lemas seperti tidak mampu untuk berlari lagi, baru kali ini ia merasakan sakit yang teramat dalam. Menyaksikan sendiri secara langsung orang yang sangat ia cintai sedang bercumbu mesra dengan Pria lain.

Dengan perasaan tidak menentu, Jinhwan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Hanbin untuk mengejar Junhoe. Entah kenapa perasaan bersalah muncul di dalam benak Jinhwan. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas, tatapan lain dari Junhoe saat kedua mata mereka bertemu.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini? Semua terjadi begitu saja, bahkan di saat Jinhwan tak mengerti kenapa semua ini terjadi pada dirinya. Ia mengaku salah telah mengabaikan Junhoe dan lebih memilih untuk menemui Hanbin. Dan baru saja Hanbin mencium bibirnya cukup lama tanpa ia duga. Bodohnya, ia tidak mampu untuk menolaknya sama sekali. Katakanlah ia adalah seseorang yang bodoh, sangat sangat bodoh. Sempat terbesit dipikirannya jika Hanbin hanya mempermainkannya, tetapi iapun tidak mampu membohongi dirinya sendiri jika ia sangat menginginkan hal itu. Terlebih, saat ini Hanbin sudah memenuhi ruang hatinya.

Tapi, Junhoe adalah sahabatnya. Teman lamanya yang sayang baik terhadapnya selama ini. Ia merasa telah mengkhianati persahabatan mereka. Entahlah, mungkin saat ini ia harus pergi mencari Junhoe. Ia rasa mungkin dirinya harus segera menjelaskan semuanya kepada sahabatnya itu. Ia tidak menginginkan ada kesalahpahaman apapun antara dirinya dan juga Junhoe.

Sementara di sana, Hanbin hanya terdiam dan menyadari jika apa yang telah dilakukannya adalah salah. Sejahat inikah dirinya? Namun keinginan itu muncul begitu besar dari dalam dirinya terhadap Jinhwan. Ia hanya ingin memastikan Jinhwan sebagai miliknya. Itu saja.

Saat ini Jinhwan masih berlari mencari keberadaan Junhoe yang sudah lebih dulu berlari menjauhinya. Tujuan utamanya saat ini yaitu Rumah Junhoe, namun setelah bertemu dengan Ibu Junhoe, Ibunya mengatakan jika Junhoe belum kembali. Setelah keluar dari Rumah Junhoe, Jinhwan mencoba untuk menghubungi ponsel Junhoe, namun ternyata ponselnya tidak aktif. Jinhwan sangat kebingungan, takut terjadi sesuatu terhadap sahabatnya itu dan akhirnya Jinhwan memutuskan untuk menunggu Junhoe di sebuah Taman yang berjarak sangat dekat dengan Rumah Junhoe. Tempat yang mereka sering kunjungi ketika masa Sekolah dulu.

Malam semakin larut dan udara terasa semakin dingin menusuk tulang. Sudah beberapa jam berlalu, namun Jinhwan masih belum melihat kehadiran Junhoe. Dengan sabar ia terus menunggu, terduduk di sebuah kursi besi yang berebentuk panjang melintang di sekitar Taman tersebut. Sambil terus memandangi sekitar Taman, tanpa sengaja ingatannya kembali ke masa-masa silam. Masa dimana Jinhwan dan Junhoe masih sama-sama bersekolah, mereka sering menghabiskan waktu mereka di Taman ini. Canda, tawa, bahkan tangis telah mereka lalui bersama-sama, kenangan manis yang tidak mungkin terlupakan begitu saja, bahkan mungkin akan selalu mereka ingat hingga mereka tua nanti.

Tidak lama Jinhwan melihat sosok Junhoe yang tengah membuka pintu pagar Rumahnya dan hendak masuk, dengan segera Jinhwan bangkit dan memanggilnya.

"Junhoe!" Jinhwan agak sedikit berteriak ke arah Junhoe.

Junhoe merasa ia sangat mengenal suara itu, namun ia ragu untuk membalikkan badan dan memastikannya. Saat Jinhwan hendak berjalan mendekatinya, Junhoe kemudian datang menghampiri Jinhwan.

"Junhoe, kau dari mana saja?" tanya Jinhwan yang sejak tadi khawatir dengan sahabatnya itu.

Saat ini Jinhwan sedang berdiri tepat di hadapan tubuh tunggi Junhoe. Namun Junhoe hanya memalingkan pandangannya dari Jinhwan, mata dan pipinya terlihat sedikit merah. Junhoe tidak menjawab apapun, beberapa saat Jinhwan seperti mencium aroma alkohol dari wajah Junhoe.

"A-apa kau mabuk?" tanya Jinhwan lagi sedikit kecewa, karena sudah bertahun-tahun persahabatan mereka terjalin, tidak pernah sekalipun Junhoe mabuk seperti ini.

"Junhoe, aku mohon jawablah... jangan diam seperti ini," Jinhwan terus berusaha untuk bertanya, karena ia sangat khwatir walaupun Junhoe hanya nampak sedikit mabuk.

Tiba-tiba saja Junhoe mencengkram kedua lengan Jinhwan. Ia menatap mata sipit Jinhwan dalam-dalam dan terdiam cukup lama. Hingga akhirnya ia menghembuskan nafasnya dan semakin menarik tubuh mungil Jinhwan semakin mendekatinya.

Tangannya yang semula menggenggam tangan Jinhwan, kini terangkat untuk meraih wajah manis itu. Ia pandangi wajah Jinhwan lekat-lekat dan tatapannya berhenti tepat di bibir Jinhwan. Bibir yang baru saja di-klaim oleh orang lain. Bibir yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Namun ia terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya atau bahkan mengecup bibir ini sebelum Jinhwan benar-benar membalas perasaan cintanya.

Junhoe menyerah. Ia tidak benar-benar tidak mampu menjadikan bibir ini sebagai miliknya. Ia ingin sekali mengecup bibir Jinhwan saat ini juga, tetapi tubuhnya menolak untuk melakukan hal itu. Jinhwan terlalu lugu untuk menerima keegoisannya.

"Aku tidak mampu melakukannya," gumam Junhoe. Ia melepaskan cengkramannya pada wajah Jinhwan. Ia menjatuhkan kedua tangannya di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuhnya, lalu ia menunduk dalam. Nyatanya Alkohol yang baru saja ia minum, membuat otaknya menjadi sedikit gila. Ia bahkan hampir tidak mampu mengendalikan dirinya sendiri saat ini.

Sedangkan Jinhwan mencoba untuk memahami apa maksud perkataan Junhoe. Jujur, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya ini.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Jinhwan sambil memegang pipi kiri Junhoe dengan tangan kanannya. Namun Junhoe justru tertawa dan entah sejak kapan kedua matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Apakah kau akan menjawabnya jika aku mengatakan apa yang aku rasakan saat ini?" tanya Junhoe.

"Junhoe, kau mabuk. Aku hanya ingin kau mendengarkan kalimat maafku. Aku menunggumu disana karena aku ingin meminta maaf," ucap Jinhwan.

"Meminta maaf untuk apa? Karena kau telah berciuman dengan Hanbin di depan mataku?" sindir Junhoe. Ia melepaskan tangan Jinhwan dari wajahnya.

"Kita ini sahabat. Aku tidak ingin kau salah paham mengenai hal tadi, aku dan Hanbin bahkan tidak memiliki hubungan apapun."

"Ya, kita memang hanya sahabat, Kim Jinhwan. Tetapi kau juga harus mengetahui bagaimana perasaanku saat aku melihatmu berciuman dengan lelaki itu... tepat di depan mataku," ucap Junhoe miris.

Jinhwan tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Junhoe saat ini. Ia merasa sikap Junhoe sangat aneh terhadapnya.

"Ini semua karena kau Kim Jinhwan! Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku?! Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku?!" Junhoe sedikit berteriak pada Jinhwan dan menundukkan wajahnya agar dapat melihat wajah Jinhwan dengan jelas.

"Tapi... apa salahku?" lirih Jinhwan, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti alasan Junhoe mengatakan ini.

"Ya. Kau memang tidak salah, akulah yang salah."

"Aku yang salah karena telah menyimpan perasaanku padamu. Sahabatku sendiri," lanjut Junhoe. Junhoe menundukkan wajahnya, ia merasa tidak mampu untuk menatap Jinhwan.

Jinhwan terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Ia mulai memandangi wajah Junhoe dalam-dalam.

"Semakin lama perasaan itu berubah menjadi perasaan cinta, mungkin ini terdengar gila. Tapi aku benar-benar merasakannya," Junhoe kembali mencengkram kedua lengan Jinhwan, namun kali ini ia mencengkramnya dengan sangat lembut.

"Semakin lama kita bersama, aku semakin jatuh cinta padamu. Aku mencintai semua yang ada pada dirimu. Selama ini aku mencoba memendamnya, aku takut jika suatu hari kau akan menjauh dariku jika kau mengetahui perasaanku yang sebenarnya," Junhoe meneteskan airmatanya.

"Junhoe... tapi kita adalah sahabat," lirih Jinhwan.

"Aku tahu, itu sebabnya aku tidak pernah mengatakannya padamu. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa melihatmu dengan Pria lain selain aku," ucap Junhoe.

"Junhoe, kita bisa menjalani hari-hari kita seperti biasanya. Kita akan tetap menjadi sahabat baik seperti biasanya," Jinhwan mencoba meyakinkan Junhoe jika sebenarnya ia juga masih ingin terus bersama Junhoe.

"Maksudmu? Apa kau benar-benar telah menyukai Pria itu?"

"Lupakan semua yang terjadi pada hari ini," ucap Jinhwan dengan cepat.

"Jawablah, apa kau benar-benar menyukainya?"

Jinhwan menundukkan wajahnya. Ia tidak mungkin bisa berbohong kepada Junhoe orang yang selama ini selalu ada untuknya dalam keadaan senang maupun susah. Ia memang sangat menyukai Hanbin, terlebih ketika ia mengingat seluruh kegiatan yang telah mereka lakukan bersama beberapa hari lalu. Cintanya pada Hanbin, semakin hari semakin membesar.

Karena tidak mendapat jawaban, Junhoe yakin jika saat ini Jinhwan memang menyukai Pria itu. Junhoe tertawa kecil, dan ia mundur beberapa langkah menjauhi Jinhwan.

Berada dalam jarak yang dekat seperti ini dengan Jinhwan, sama saja dengan memukulkan sebuah palu besar pada dadanya. Melihat sosok sahabat yang ia cintai secara diam-diam selama ini, nyatanya membuat ia kesulitan untuk bernafas. Dadanya semakin terasa sesak, seiring Jinhwan mengubur rasa cinta di hatinya.

"Baiklah jika itu adalah keinginanmu...," Junhoe menjeda kalimatnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya. "aku akan melupakan semua yang telah terjadi pada hari ini."

Kemudian Junhoe berlalu meninggalkan Jinhwan seorang diri disana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- JUST GO -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Jinhwan bekerja seperti biasanya, namun ia sama sekali tidak melihat kehadiran Junhoe sejak pagi tadi. Apakah kejadian semalam berhubungan dengan tidak hadirnya Junhoe pada hari ini?

Saat Jinhwan terhanyut dalam lamunannya, ia dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Yunhyeong di stand-nya.

"Jinhwan, apa kau tahu kenapa hari ini Junhoe tidak hadir untuk bekerja? Aku sudah mencoba menghubunginya berkali-kali tetapi ponselnya tidak aktif," tanya Yunhyeong seraya menepuk bahu Jinhwan.

"A-aku... tidak tahu," Jinhwan sengaja berbohong, karena ia tidak ingin Yunhyeong mengetahui apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Junhoe semalam.

"Tetapi saat pulang kerja semalam, aku melihat Junhoe mengikutimu. Bukankah kalian sering pulang bersama? Jarak Rumah kalian juga cukup dekat bukan?" Yunhyeong mencoba menyelidik karena ia merasa jika Jinhwan menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Ya... kami memang pulang bersama, tapi Junhoe ada urusan lain. Jadi kami berpisah saat dalam perjalanan pulang," kali ini Jinhwan benar-benar merasa berdosa karena ia telah banyak berbohong pada Yunhyeong.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengunjungi Rumahnya sepulang bekerja nanti," Yunhyeong menyerah, karena sepertinya Jinhwan tidak ingin membicarakan apapun tentang Junhoe padanya.

Sebenarnya selepas bekerja nanti malam, Jinhwan berniat ingin datang mengunjungi Junhoe. Akan tetapi ia segera mengurungkan niatnya itu setelah Yunhyeong mengatakan Jika dirinya akan mengunjungi Junhoe malam ini.

Tak terasa malam sudah tiba. Dan saat ini Yunhyeong telah tiba di Rumah Junhoe, kedatangannya disambut hangat oleh Ibu Junhoe. Setelah menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya kepada Ibu Junhoe, Ibu Junhoe menyuruh Yunhyeong untuk langsung mendatangi Junhoe di kamarnya. Pasalnya menurut Ibu Junhoe, hari ini Junhoe terlihat kurang sehat dan tidak ingin makan apapun sejak pagi tadi. Karena khawatir, Yunhyeong meminta Ibu Junhoe untuk menyiapkan makanan, ia berinisiatif ingin mencoba membujuk Junhoe untuk makan. Tentu Ibu Junhoe merasa sangat senang mendengarnya dan bersemangat untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk Junhoe dan segera memberikannya kepada Yunhyeong.

Kamar Junhoe terletak di lantai 2 Rumahnya, perlahan Yunhyeong berjalan melewati anak tangga dengan membawa makanan dan minuman untuk Junhoe.

 _Tok tok tok_

Yunhyeong mengetuk pintu kamar Junhoe yang tertutup rapat, tidak lama Junhoe segera membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Yunhyeong, tanpa permisi Yunhyeong menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar Junhoe.

Kamar kecil berukuran sekitar 5x7 meter itu terlihat sangat berantakan, disana hanya ada sebuah tempat tidur kecil dengan meja kecil disamping lengkap dengan kursinya. Ada jendela tepat di sisi tempat tidurnya yang rupanya menghadap kearah sebuah Taman kecil yang berada di depan Rumahnya. Tepat di depan tempat tidurnya ada sebuah lemari besar, yang terlihat seperti lemari pakaian.

Dengan santai Yunhyeong mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tersebut dan meletakkan makanan yang dibawanya ke atas meja. Junhoe kemudian menghampirinya, dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya.

"Ibumu bilang kau belum makan sejak pagi tadi, makanlah sekarang," Bujuk Yunhyeong kepada Junhoe, Junhoe terlihat murung dan terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak lapar..." jawab Junhoe singkat tanpa memandang kearah Yunhyeong, pandangannya pergi entah kemana.

"Apa kau tidak kasihan pada Ibumu? Dia terlihat sangat khawatir padamu, makanlah sedikit. Nanti kau bisa sakit," Yunhyeong terus berusaha untuk membujuk Junhoe.

"Aku tidak ingin makan."

Karena merasa bujukannya tidak berpengaruh, Yunhyeong memutuskan untuk mengambil mangkuk makanannya dan mencoba untuk menyuapi Junhoe. Junhoe hanya diam dan menampik tangan Yunhyeong yang sedang mencoba untuk menyuapinya. Akan tetapi Yunhyeong tidak menyerah begitu saja, ia tetap bersikeras hingga makanan ini masuk ke dalam mulut Junhoe.

"Ayolah... tanganku sudah pegal dengan posisi seperti ini," Yunhyeong mengeluhkan posisi tangannya yang masih belum berubah sejak awal ia hendak menyuapi Junhoe.

Junhoe menatap Yunhyeong dan membuka mulutnya perlahan. Yunhyeong sangat senang karena usahanya tidak sia-sia, kemudian Junhoe mengambil mangkuk dan sumpit yang ada di tangan Yunhyeong dan memakan makanannya sendiri.

"Habiskan makananmu," Yunhyeong tersenyum senang melihat tingkah Junhoe saat ini.

Setelah menghabiskan makanannya, Yunhyeong memberikan segelas air yang ia bawa bersama makanan tadi kepada Junhoe.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memberikan surat ini kepadamu," ucap Junhoe seraya mengambil sebuah amplop berwarna cokelat dari bawah bantalnya dan memberikannya kepada Yunhyeong.

"Apa ini?" Yunhyeong kemudian membuka amplop tersebut, dan ternyata itu adalah sebuah surat.

Yunhyeong sangat terkejut saat membaca isi surat tersebut, ternyata itu adalah surat pengunduran diri.

"Aku memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja," lirih Junhoe.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Yunhyeong yang masih terkejut dengan apa yang dibacanya.

"Tidak apa-apa... aku memutuskan ingin berkonsentrasi dengan usahaku. Mulai besok aku tidak akan pergi bekerja lagi," jawab Junhoe.

"Tapi kenapa mendadak sekali? Seharusnya kau melakukan ini sebulan sebelum kau berhenti bekerja," Yunhyeong sedikit kecewa.

"Aku tidak mungkin menunggu selama itu."

"Apa kau punya masalah dengan pekerjaanmu? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku. Jika ada sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak nyaman, kita bisa menyelesaikannya bersama-sama," Yunhyeong terus mencoba untuk membujuk Junhoe.

"Masalahnya ada pada diriku, aku benar-benar tidak ingin kembali bekerja lagi," Junhoe mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan tidak menceritakan apapun tentang apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Jinhwan.

"Sepertinya kita akan kehilangan banyak Pelanggan wanita, yang setiap kali datang hanya untuk melihatmu dan meminum minuman buatanmu," gurau Yunhyeong dengan menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan melepaskannya perlahan.

Junhoe hanya menatap ke arah Yunhyeong dengan membulatkan kedua matanya, ia merasa jika saat ini Yunhyeong sedang berusaha untuk menghiburnya.

"Baiklah... semoga keputusanmu ini adalah yang terbaik untukmu, tapi setidaknya kau harus berpamitan terlebih dahulu pada semua teman-teman kita di Café," Yunhyeong kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ya, baiklah."

"Sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang. Aku akan pulang setelah memastikan kau benar-benar tertidur," ucap Yunhyeong. Junhoe tertawa kecil "Kekanakkan sekali."

"Atau aku tidak akan memberikan surat pengunduran dirimu pada Manager," ancam Yunhyeong.

"Yayaya baiklah. Aku tidur sekarang," Junhoe menarik selimutnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Memaksakan dirinya untuk tidur karena ia menghargai sikap perhatian sahabatnya ini.

Namun cukup lama setelah ia memejamkan kedua matanya, Yunhyeong tak kunjung keluar dari Kamarnya. Itu karena Yunhyeong melihat terdapat secarik kertas yang dilipat di atas meja samping tempat tidur Junhoe. Awalnya ia tidak berniat untuk membaca surat tersebut, tetapi melihat Junhoe sudah terlelap, membuat tangannya dengan lancang membuka surat itu lalu membacanya.

Bahu Yunhyeong merendah, helaan nafasnya terdengar berat setelah mengetahui alasan di balik Junhoe keluar dari pekerjaannya. Sejak lama ia tahu Junhoe menyimpan perasaanya pada Jinhwan, namun ia tak tahu jika perasaan Junhoe akan sedalam itu.

Surat itu adalah surat dari seseorang untuk Jinhwan, dan Junhoe menyimpan surat itu hingga saat ini.

Yang ia rasakan adalah sakit di dalam hatinya melihat seseorang yang ia cintai nyatanya sakit hati karena orang lain. Ia pandangi kembali Junhoe yang sudah terlelap, kemudian meletakkan surat itu pada tempatnya.

"Aku tahu kau masih mencintainya," monolog Yunhyeong. Matanya menatap lekat wajah Junhoe.

"Aku membuang perasaanku karena aku tidak ingin kau menjauhiku. Aku ingin selalu bersamamu. Tetapi di tengah itu semua, perasaanku semakin membesar. Dapatkah aku membohongi diriku sendiri lebih lama lagi?"

Tangan Yunhyeong terangkat untuk mengusap wajah Junhoe, tetapi ia urungkan dan lebih memilih untuk mengecup dahi itu. Bibirnya tertempel sempurna di dahi Junhoe, lelaki yang ia cintai dengan tulus. Ia tak tahu darimana keberanian itu berasal, ia hanya mengikuti kata hatinya yang masih belum merelakan kepergian Junhoe begitu saja.

"Aku menyayangimu, Koo Junhoe."

Yunhyeong bangkit dari posisinya dan keluar dari Kamar Junhoe. Tak lupa ia berpamitan pada Ibu Junhoe sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan Rumah itu.

Sementara itu, Junhoe membuka matanya perlahan dan segera bangkit, lalu memandangi kepergian Yunhyeong melalui jendela Kamarnya. Senyuman kecil tak mampu Junhoe sembunyikan.

"Dia itu bodoh atau apa?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- JUST GO -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sela kesibukannya, Hanbin terus saja memikirkan tentang apa yang ia lakukan terhadap Jinhwan beberapa hari yang lalu. Dengan segera ia mengenakan jas kantornya yang ia letakkan di kursi kerjanya, dan kemudian pergi ke Café tempat Jinhwan bekerja untuk meminta maaf pada bocah manis itu.

Setibanya Hanbin di Café tempat Jinhwan bekerja, Hanbin kemudian turun dari mobil mewahnya. Dari kejauhan nampak Junhoe yang memperhatikan kedatangannya dari arah berlawanan, rupanya Junhoe datang untuk berpamitan kepada seluruh Karyawan Café sebelum ia benar-benar mengundurkan diri. Junhoe bergegas masuk ke dalam Café dan merencanakan sesuatu, rupanya di dalam para karyawan menyambut kedatangan Junhoe. Kemudian Junhoe menghampiri mereka satu persatu dan mulai berpamitan.

Kebetulan saat ini adalah jam makan siang, Hanbin berencana untuk mengajak Jinhwan makan siang di luar. Namun saat Hanbin hendak menghampiri Jinhwan, ia melihat Junhoe menarik tubuh Jinhwan ke dalam pelukannya. Sontak Hanbin menghentikan langkahnya dan memperhatikan mereka.

"Aku senang kau datang dan berpamitan padaku, berjanjilah untuk selalu menghubungiku," senyum manis mengembang dari bibir Jinhwan.

"Iya, aku akan menghubungimu di waktu luangku," Junhoe tersenyum dan menatap ke arah Hanbin yang berdiri kaku di ambang pintu sambil terus memeluk erat tubuh mungil Jinhwan.

Hanbin membalas tatapan Junhoe dengan raut wajah yang marah dan kesal, ia merasa jika pria ini seperti sengaja melakukan itu di hadapannya. Karena merasa sangat marah, Hanbin kemudian pergi meninggalkan Café dan segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Ia membatalkan rencana awalnya.

Hanbin melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan memukul stir mobilnya berkali-kali, kemudian ia pergi dan memacu mobil sedan mewahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Seluruh karyawan Café mengiringi kepergian Junhoe dan memberikan selamat kepadanya, pasalnya Junhoe akan segera membuka usaha Toko Sepatunya sendiri yang rupanya tidak jauh dari Café tempat mereka bekerja. Jinhwan yang mendengar kabar ini merasa sangat lega, karena ia bisa bertemu Junhoe kapanpun yang ia inginkan.

Sementara Hanbin seperti kehilangan semangatnya. Di Kantor, ia selalu marah kepada para Karyawannya. Saat ia hendak memarahi Karyawannya karena kesalahan kecil dan sepele, ponselnya berbunyi tanda ada telepon masuk. Ternyata panggilan itu berasal dari Jinhwan, dengan segera ia masuk ke dalam Ruangan Kerjanya dan menjawab panggilan teleponnya.

"Hyung aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih padamu," suara Jinhwan terdengar dari kejauhan.

"Terima kasih untuk apa?"

"Aku baru saja membuka paket yang kau kirimkan padaku waktu itu, terima kasih untuk ponsel barunya. Tapi... aku rasa ponsel pemberianmu ini harganya sangat mahal, aku tidak bisa menerimanya," rupanya Jinhwan berniat untuk menolak pemberian Hanbin, ia merasa tidak pantas mendapat hadiah semahal itu.

"Apa? Setelah sekian lama kau baru membukanya?" Hanbin semakin jengkel dengan perkataan Jinhwan.

"Iya, kemarin aku meninggalkannya di loker tempat aku bekerja. Sampai-sampai aku lupa dengan paket yang kau berikan ini. Apa nanti malam kau ada waktu? Aku akan datang mengunjungi Apartemenmu," jelas Jinhwan setelah mendengar nada kesal yang ia dengar dari Hanbin.

Hanbin tiba-tiba tersenyum mendengar perkataan Jinhwan, "Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu malam ini," seketika nada bicara Hanbin terdengar sangat lembut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- JUST GO -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat Jinhwan tiba di depan Gedung Apartemen Hanbin, ia merasa sangat gugup. Dengan membawa paket yang diberikan Hanbin di tangannya, ia berjalan masuk ke dalam Gedung Apartemen tersebut menuju Apartemen Hanbin yang berada di lantai lima.

Setelah tiba di depan pintu Apartemen milik Hanbin, Jinhwan menekan bel dan beberapa saat kemudian terlihat Hanbin membuka pintu Apartemen. Jinhwan terkejut melihat Hanbin yang hanya menggunakan baju handuknya. Sepertinya Hanbin baru saja selesai mandi.

"Kenapa kau hanya berdiri saja di sana, masuklah," perintah Hanbin kepada Jinhwan yang masih mematung dengan membawa paket berwarna coklat di tangannya.

Jinhwan akhirnya menuruti perkataan Hanbin dan masuk ke dalam Apartemen mewahnya. Saat Jinhwan melintas di hadapan Hanbin, ia merasa canggung dan tidak berani menatap ke arahnya.

"Duduklah," Hanbin mempersilahkan Jinhwan untuk duduk di sofa mewahnya.

"Aku... ingin mengembalikan ini," setelah mendudukkan dirinya, Jinhwan kemudian menyodorkan paket pemberian Hanbin yang berisi ponsel tanpa mau memandang ke arahnya.

"Hey... ada apa denganmu?" tanya Hanbin dengan senyuman menawannya.

Jinhwan tidak menjawab apapun dan tetap berada pada posisinya. Karena merasa gemas dengan tingkah Jinhwan, Hanbin datang kepada Jinhwan dan mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Jinhwan. Hanbin kemudian mengambil paket tersebut dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Mengapa kau tidak ingin menatapku?" tanya Hanbin seraya menyentuh wajah Jinhwan dan mengarahkan wajah Jinhwan ke wajahnya.

Jantung Jinhwan berdegup begitu keras, ia tidak sanggup untuk mengendalikannya. Ia seakan luluh dengan apa yang dilakukan Hanbin padanya, ia bahkan tidak dapat menolaknya. Karena sepertinya kali ini Jinhwan benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada lelaki yang berada di hadapannya saat ini.

Setelah kejadian siang tadi saat Hanbin melihat Jinhwan berpelukan erat dengan seorang pria, Hanbin memiliki pandangan lain mengenai Jinhwan. Hanbin merasa tidak perlu untuk meminta maaf kepada Jinhwan, atas kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat ini Hanbin merasa semakin menginginkan Jinhwan. Bibir manis Jinhwan seakan memaksanya untuk menciumnya.

"Kau memiliki hubungan dengan lelaki itu?" tanya Hanbin setelah ia mengecup singkat bibir Jinhwan. Jinhwan terdiam kaku layaknya sebuah boneka, ia bahkan tidak bisa berpikir untuk saat ini.

"Lelaki yang memelukmu tadi," lanjut Hanbin.

"Aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya selain hanya seorang sahabat," jawab Jinhwan dengan susah payah menetralkan degupan jantungnya.

"Benarkah? Aku sangat cemburu melihatmu berpelukan dengannya tadi siang."

"Tadi siang? Kau-"

"Lupakan," potong Hanbin. Ia sungguh tidak ingin membahas orang lain di saat dirinya sedang berdua dengan Jinhwan. Ia hanya ingin menikmati waktu yang mereka miliki saat ini.

"Kim Jinhwan, apakah aku boleh berkata jujur?"

Tatapan keduanya belum terputus, Hanbin masih menatap dalam mata sipit Jinhwan.

"Aku menginginkanmu," Hanbin mengusap lembut paha Jinhwan dengan satu tangannya "tidakkah kau menyadari sikapku selama ini?" lanjutnya.

Tidak ada kalimat atau bahkan kata yang tepat untuk Jinhwan ucapkan saat ini. Ia merasa ragu. Semua kebaikan dan perlakuan Hanbin terhadapnya membuatnya sangat nyaman, tetapi di samping itu, ia tak pernah mendapatkan sebuah kepastian atas perasaan Hanbin terhadapnya.

Baru saja Jinhwan membuka bibirnya, ia merasakan bibir penuh Hanbin melahap bibirnya lebih dulu. Matanya terbuka untuk melihat wajah sempurna milik Hanbin yang tengah mencium bibirnya saat ini. Hanbin terlihat sangat menikmatinya, bahkan ia merasakan lengan kekar Hanbin sudah memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat.

Mata itu perlahan melayu, ikut terpejam meresapi setiap sentuhan tangan Hanbin di permukaan kulitnya. Bibir mereka bertautan tanpa jarak, lidah Hanbin bahkan sudah mengusai rongga mulut Jinhwan. Tidak bohong, Jinhwan merasa sangat senang karena ciuman yang diberikan oleh Hanbin saat ini padanya.

Hingga tanpa sadar, tubuh kurus Jinhwan sudah berbaring tepat di bawah tubuh Hanbin. Bibir mereka masih saling bertautan, dan kemudian tangan Hanbin tergerak untuk melepaskan bathrobe yang sedari ia kenakan. Aroma maskulin tubuh Hanbin, menyeruak masuk melalui hidung Jinhwan yang mana hal itu semakin membuatnya menginginkan sentuhan Hanbin lebih dan lebih lagi.

Tak lama, ciuman itu terlepas dan Hanbin menangkup wajah Jinhwan yang sudah merona hebat. "Jangan memikirkan hal lain. Dan jangan mengucapkan apapun selain Namaku," ucap Hanbin. Ia terlihat seribu kali lebih tampan di mata Jinhwan. Alis tebalnya yang tegas dan rambut hitam pekatnya yang masih sedikit basah, melengkapi kesempurnaan sosok Hanbin. Bagaimana mungkin Jinhwan mampu menolaknya?

Jinhwan dapat melihat pantulan cahaya lampu yang terang melalui mata Hanbin. Sejuknya pendingin ruangan itu, menuntutnya untuk berdekapan dengan Hanbin. Dapat ia rasakan nafas hangat Hanbin menyapu permukaan lehernya, sementara kupu-kupu semakin cepat menari-nari di dalam perutnya.

"Aku ingin bersamamu," gumam Jinhwan. Hanbin tersenyum miring. Tak lama bibir itu kembali bertemu. Tidak hanya dilakukan oleh satu pihak, tetapi keduanya sama-sama menginginkan ciuman itu.

Tangan kurus Jinhwan melingkar pada leher Hanbin, saat Hanbin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Jinhwan. Tidak pernah satu kali saja Jinhwan berada sedekat ini dengan seorang lelaki. Dan hal itu membuatnya takut untuk bergerak. Degupan jantung itu kembali muncul, seiring tangan Hanbin yang menuntun satu tangannya ke arah bagian utara tubuh Hanbin. Secara reflek Jinhwan mengeratkan genggamannya pada benda itu, bersamaan dengan geraman yang keluar dari bibir Hanbin.

Waktu terus berlalu, seolah tak memperdulikan kegiatan dua insan yang saling melampiaskan nafsu mereka. Hingga Jinhwan memekik tertahan ketika Hanbin mengangkat tubuhnya menuju sebuah Kamar yang bahkan telah Jinhwan tiduri saat pertemuan kedua mereka. Kala itu, ia teringat Hanbin merawatnya dengan tulus hingga demamnya sembuh. Namun kali ini keadaan sungguh berbeda. Hanbin menggunakan ranjang ini bukan untuk merawatnya, melainkan untuk menyentuhnya. Menyentuh secara dalam.

Entah sejak kapan Hanbin melepaskan seluruh pakaian Jinhwan, hingga Jinhwan kini dalam keadaan yang polos tanpa sehelai benangpun. Ia tidak membiarkan Jinhwan ragu sedikitpun, dan terus membawa Jinhwan menuju surga yang telah lama ia impikan. Ia kecup dan lumat bibir manis itu, dan kedua tangannya menyentuh seluruh permukaan kulit Jinhwan agar Jinhwan terbiasa dengan sentuhannya. Ia harap Jinhwan cepat mabuk akan sentuhannya, dan dengan begitu dapat dengan mudah ia memiliki tubuh Jinhwan yang sempurna ini.

Jinhwan nampak sangat cantik di mata Hanbin saat ini. Bibirnya terlihat merah akibat ciuman kasar yang dilakukan oleh Hanbin. Leher putih itupun tak luput dari tanda cinta yang Hanbin buat, hingga ciuman itu beralih pada kedua puting segar milik Jinhwan. Hanbin tak pernah menyangka jika bercinta akan senikmat ini. Terlebih melakukannya bersama bocah polos layaknya Jinhwan. Ia berjanji tak akan melupakan pergumulannya bersama Jinhwan selamanya. Hal ini terlalu manis untuk dilupakan begitu saja.

"Tenanglah, aku akan menjagamu," bisik Hanbin kala ia membuka kedua paha Jinhwan di antara tubuhnya. Jinhwan reflek memeluk erat leher Hanbin ketika ia merasakan sesuatu di bawah sana mencoba untuk melesak masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Terasa panas dan menyakitkan. Tetapi bisikan menenangkan yang Hanbin ucapkan, membuatnya sedikit nyaman dan membiarkan Hanbin menyentuhnya lebih dalam lagi.

"Kau menginginkannya?" tanya Hanbin. Jinhwan berusaha membuka matanya untuk menatap Hanbin dan kemudian ia menganggukkan kepalanya. Membuat Hanbin tersenyum dan semakin yakin untuk menyetubuhi Jinhwan.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut. Kau bisa memukulku jika itu terasa sakit."

Hanbin melumat kembali bibir Jinhwan, dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur ketika miliknya sudah tertanam sempurna di dalam lubang sempit Jinhwan. Hanbin menepati ucapannnya, yaitu melakukannya dengan benar-benar lembut. Tak akan ia biarkan Jinhwan meneteskan airmatanya sedikitpun karena rasa sakit yang dibuatnya. Ia ingin Jinhwan sama-sama menikmati semua yang mereka lakukan saat ini.

"Cpkh ahh~" Jinhwan tak mampu menahan desahannya. Ia melepaskan ciuman Hanbin dan lebih memilih untuk memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Ia pejamkan terus kedua matanya erat-erat, sementara tubuhnya terhentak-hentak oleh dorongan Hanbin.

Jinhwan benar-benar malu. Bahkan ia tak habis pikir kenapa ia membiarkan Hanbin melakukan hal ini terhadapnya. Tanpa ikatan dan tanpa pernyataan cinta. Ia sempat mengira Hanbin hanya mempermainkannya saja, tetapi sikap lembut yang ditunjukkan oleh Hanbin sungguh membuatnya tak mampu untuk menolaknya. Cintanya begitu besar terhadap Hanbin, terbukti ia menyerahkan tubuhnya untuk yang pertama kali pada Hanbin. Namun sampai saat ini, bibirnya masih terasa kelu untuk mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya pada lelaki tampan ini.

Jinhwan memperhatikan Hanbin yang tengah menyetubuhinya dari ujung matanya. Hanbin nampak sangat menikmati semuanya, dan ia tak berhasil menemukan tatapan cinta dari Hanbin untuknya. Apakah ia terlambat untuk menyadari semuanya? Haruskah ia menghancurkan moment ini dan lari dari pandangan Hanbin sekarang juga? Tetapi... bukankah semua itu terdengar sia-sia?

"Hanbin...," gumam Jinhwan. Ia hanya ingin memastikan Hanbin masih menghargai perasaannya.

"Ya, sayang?"

Hanbin mengusap lembut pipinya dan mengecupi dahinya. Sebuah perlakuan yang tak pantas dilakukan oleh seorang lelaki pada seseorang yang tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya. Anehnya, Hanbin melakukan hal itu terhadapnya. Hanbin sungguh membuatnya tak mengerti.

Jinhwan menggeleng. Ia lebih memilih untuk memeluk kembali leher Hanbin erat, dan menikmati sebuah perasaan yang baru saja ia rasakan saat bersama dengan Hanbin. Sedangkan Hanbin kembali mengecupi wajah Jinhwan dan mempercepat tempo dorongannya. Ia tak menyesal melakukan hal ini untuk yang pertama kalinya dengan Jinhwan. Iapun tak tahu kenapa ia nekad melampiaskan nafsunya pada bocah ini.

"Ini yang pertama untukmu?" bisik Hanbin. Nafasnya terdengar berat menyapu telinga Jinhwan. Jinhwan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Hanbin, Jinhwan mengangguk kecil. "aku harap kau menyebutkan Namaku karena aku sangat membutuhkannya saat ini," lanjut Hanbin.

Jantung Jinhwan berdebar keras hingga dadanya terasa sesak. Ia mulai membuka bibirnya untuk melantunkan Nama Hanbin seperti yang Hanbin minta. Ia tak pernah melakukan hal ini selama hidupnya, dan ia pikir ini semua sangat memalukan. Tetapi sebaliknya, Hanbin membuat semuanya terasa berbeda dan ia bagaikan sedang terbang di awan. Terlebih ketika Hanbin menyentuh sesuatu di dalam tubunya secara terus menerus, itu membuatnya seperti melayang. Sangat nikmat. Ia ingin Hanbin terus melakukan hal itu tanpa henti.

"Kau sangat nikmat, Kim Jinhwan."

Mereka larut terbawa suasana indah yang tengah mereka ciptakan sepanjang malam ini.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enaenanya udah ya :'D**_

 _ **Akhirnya bisa bikin scene itu fyuuhhh~**_

 _ **OK, NEXT? REVIEW JUSEYO~**_

 _ **YUTA TUNGGU~ TERIMA KASIH~!**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Hanbin...," gumam Jinhwan. Ia hanya ingin memastikan Hanbin masih menghargai perasaannya.

"Ya, sayang?"

Hanbin mengusap lembut pipinya dan mengecupi dahinya. Sebuah perlakuan yang tak pantas dilakukan oleh seorang lelaki pada seseorang yang tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya. Anehnya, Hanbin melakukan hal itu terhadapnya. Hanbin sungguh membuatnya tak mengerti.

Jinhwan menggeleng. Ia lebih memilih untuk memeluk kembali leher Hanbin erat, dan menikmati sebuah perasaan yang baru saja ia rasakan saat bersama dengan Hanbin. Sedangkan Hanbin kembali mengecupi wajah Jinhwan dan mempercepat tempo dorongannya. Ia tak menyesal melakukan hal ini untuk yang pertama kalinya dengan Jinhwan. Iapun tak tahu kenapa ia nekad melampiaskan nafsunya pada bocah ini.

"Ini yang pertama untukmu?" bisik Hanbin. Nafasnya terdengar berat menyapu telinga Jinhwan. Jinhwan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Hanbin, Jinhwan mengangguk kecil. "aku harap kau menyebutkan Namaku karena aku sangat membutuhkannya saat ini," lanjut Hanbin.

Jantung Jinhwan berdebar keras hingga dadanya terasa sesak. Ia mulai membuka bibirnya untuk melantunkan Nama Hanbin seperti yang Hanbin minta. Ia tak pernah melakukan hal ini selama hidupnya, dan ia pikir ini semua sangat memalukan. Tetapi sebaliknya, Hanbin membuat semuanya terasa berbeda dan ia bagaikan sedang terbang di awan. Terlebih ketika Hanbin menyentuh sesuatu di dalam tubunya secara terus menerus, itu membuatnya seperti melayang. Sangat nikmat. Ia ingin Hanbin terus melakukan hal itu tanpa henti.

"Kau sangat nikmat, Kim Jinhwan."

Mereka larut terbawa suasana indah yang tengah mereka ciptakan sepanjang malam ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- JUST GO -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author :**  
Yuta CBKSHH

 **Title :**  
JUST GO (BINHWAN)

 **Main Cast :**  
Kim Hanbin (30 tahun)  
Kim Jinhwan (23 tahun)

 **Support Cast :**  
Koo Junhoe (23 tahun)  
Song Yunhyeong (22 tahun)  
Jisoo (28 tahun)  
Bobby (28 tahun)  
Other cast (iKON's members)

 **Rating :**  
M

 **Genre :**  
Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length :**  
Chaptered

 **Disclaimer :**  
Fanfict ini berdasarkan obsesi Yuta terhadap BinHwan Couple dari iKON. Ditulis oleh Yuta sendiri tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa nerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning :**  
BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE ! NC-21 ! DLDR ! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary :**  
[YAOI! NC21!] "Aku tahu hatimu tidak akan pernah untukku. Ini rasanya seperti aku memaksa memeras diriku sendiri di dalam hatimu yang tak memiliki tempat untukku. Pada akhirnya, aku hanya akan menjadi orang bodoh." - Jinhwan. (BINHWAN) Slight JunHwan & JunHyeong! RnR!

 **Backsong :**  
iKON – Just Go

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Srash_

"Akhh!"

Junhoe meringis lalu menyesap ujung jemarinya yang baru saja teriris pisau. Darah segar mengalir dari jari telunjuknya ketika ia sedang mengiris daun bawang, meskipun tidak terlalu banyak tetapi cukup terasa perih.

Entah kenapa seharian ini perasaannya tidak tenang. Ia tidak bisa beristirahat dengan baik di Rumahnya, padahal seharusnya ia menikmati hari santainya setelah ia berhenti dari pekerjaannya. Bayangan saat dirinya bersama Jinhwan pada malam pengakuan cintanya itu kembali muncul. Ia merasa ada hal yang tidak mengenakan terjadi pada Jinhwan.

Junhoe memilih untuk mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi makan, dan menghentikan aktivitas memasak mie ramennya. Memandangi jarinya yang terluka dan menundukkan kepalanya lemah.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Ibu Junhoe yang baru saja memasuki Dapur setelah berbelanja bahan makanan. Ia tak pernah mendapati Puteranya tersebut terduduk lesu seperti itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," singkat Junhoe. Sang Ibu hanya mengangguk kecil dan terdiam sejenak.

"Ah iya, tadi saat Ibu berbelanja, Ibu bertemu dengan Yunhyeong. Dia menitipkan salam untukmu," ucap Ibu Junhoe dengan sedikit tawa. Jujur, ia senang atas sikap perhatian yang ditujukan Yunhyeong pada Putera semata wayangnya tersebut. Hingga ia bahkan berharap, Junhoe menjadikan Yunhyeong sebagai Kekasihnya.

"Tidak biasanya."

"Seharusnya kau mengucapkan terima kasih padanya karena telah menjengukmu kemarin. Ibu tak habis pikir, kenapa kau begitu acuh pada seseorang yang sangat baik dan sopan seperti Yunhyeong?"

Junhoe bangkit berdiri dan mencari plester kecil untuk membalut lukanya. "Aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya, Bu."

Ibu Junhoe menghela nafasnya dan memperhatikan Puteranya tersebut beranjak dari sana. Sebaiknya ia tak terlalu mencampuri urusan mereka, dan mempercayakan semuanya pada Junhoe.

Sesampainya di Kamar, Junhoe merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Menatap langit-langit Kamarnya yang berwarna putih polos. Membayangkan wajah manis Jinhwan yang sedang tersenyum, itu adalah hal favoritnya.

Kemudian satu tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh dada bagian kirinya. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia merasakan degupan jantung yang keras saat Yunhyeong mengecup dahinya kemarin malam, padahal ia sangat yakin, jika yang ia cintai adalah Jinhwan, bukanlah Yunhyeong.

Benar memang Jinhwan yang sering muncul di dalam pikirannya, tetapi kenapa yang ia rindukan saat ini adalah Yunhyeong? Tunggu... apa? Ia merindukan Yunhyeong?

Dering ponsel membuyarkan lamunannya. Cepat-cepat ia menerima panggilan tersebut dan ia sedikit terkejut ketika melihat nama Yunhyeong tertera di layar ponselnya. Untuk apa Yunhyeong meneleponnya? Biasanya Yunhyeong hanya akan menghubunginya jika itu menyangkut pekerjaan. Tetapi bukankah ia sudah berhenti dari pekerjaannya?

Junhoe terdiam menunggu sebuah suara. Hingga tak lama, Yunhyeong membuka percakapan mereka.

"Junhoe..."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau keberatan jika aku... mengajakmu untuk bertemu besok lusa?"

"Untuk apa? Tidak biasanya?"

"Umm... masih ada yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu mengenai pekerjaan yang kau tinggalkan," jawab Yunhyeong sedikit ragu.

"Apa kita tidak bisa membicarakannya melalui telepon?"

"Tidak. Ada banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

Junhoe terdiam terlihat berpikir. Dan Yunhyeongpun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau bisa datang ke Café setelah Café tutup?"

"Baiklah."

"Aku... akan menunggumu di sana."

Kemudian Yunhyeong memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka secara sepihak. Sedangkan Junhoe memilih untuk meletakkan ponselnya di sampingnya dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Yunhyeong padanya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- JUST GO -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jinhwan membuka kedua matanya. Pipinya seketika memanas ketika mendapati Hanbin yang tertidur sambil memeluk tubuhnya dari samping. Wajahnya semakin memerah kala mendapati mereka yang tak mengenakan pakaian sehelaipun, hanya terbalut oleh selimut lembut berwarna putih milik Hanbin.

Diam-diam Jinhwan memperhatikan wajah tampan Hanbin yang masih terlelap. Kemudian satu tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap wajah tampan itu dengan lembut. Senyuman kecil lolos dari bibir Jinhwan.

Kecupan kecil berhasil ia daratkan di atas bibir Hanbin, yang mana membuat lelaki tampan itu sedikit terganggu dan membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan.

Hanbin memberikan senyuman yang hangat di pagi hari untuk Jinhwan. Lalu ia membelai lembut rambut Jinhwan layaknya sedang mengusap bulu seekor anak anjing.

"Terima kasih, Kim Jinhwan," bisik Hanbin. Ia menarik tubuh mungil Jinhwan ke dalam pelukannya dan mengecup bibir itu singkat.

Sedangkan Jinhwan tertawa kecil dan menyamankan wajahnya di dada Hanbin. Namun tak selang beberapa waktu, tiba-tiba ponsel Hanbin berbunyi. Dengan terpaksa Hanbin menerima panggilan itu dan bangkit terduduk di tepi ranjang miliknya.

Hanbin sempat terdiam beberapa saat, dan memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar Kamar meninggalkan Jinhwan tanpa mengatakan satu patah katapun. Karena yang saat ini meneleponnya adalah Jisoo, tunangannya.

"Ada apa?" ucap Hanbin.

 _"Kau bahkan tak mencariku? Aku sengaja tidak kembali ke Apartemen semalam. Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, Kim Hanbin,"_ cecar Jisoo.

"Bukankah kau sering tidak pulang?" datar Hanbin. Ia berusaha mengecilkan volume suaranya karena tak ingin Jinhwan mendengar percakapannya dengan Jisoo.

 _"Aku harap kau tidak memiliki jadwal apapun, karena aku ingin kau menemaniku pergi ke suatu tempat."_

"Kau sering berpergian seorang diri, Jisoo. Kenapa kau mendadak memintaku untuk menemanimu?"

 _"Aku akan tiba di sana dalam satu jam. Jika kau menolak, aku akan melaporkan hal ini pada Eomma."_

 _Pip_

"Ck!"

Hanbin berdecih setelah sambungan telepon mereka terputus. Kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan kembali menghampiri Jinhwan di dalam Kamarnya.

Ia membuang perasaan jengkelnya barusan, dan mengubahnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang menawan. Ia tersenyum pada Jinhwan yang nampak sibuk menutupi tubuh mungilnya yang polos.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Hanbin menghentikan kalimatnya saat memperhatikan tubuh Jinhwan.

"Pakailah ini, setidaknya dapat menutupi tubuhnya hingga kau sampai di Kamar mandi."

Hanbin melemparkan kemeja miliknya pada Jinhwan dan sedikit terkekeh melihat wajah Jinhwan yang merona. Sedangkan Jinhwan segera memakai kemeja itu dan melangkah perlahan menuju Kamar mandi yang berada di dalam Kamar tersebut. Namun ketika ia melewati tubuh tinggi Hanbin, Hanbin menahan tangannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Jinhwan.

"Kau tidak perlu bekerja hari ini. Aku yang akan berbicara langsung pada Manager-mu, jika aku sedang meminjam Karyawan manisnya."

Hanbin mengecup singkat pipi Jinhwan lalu beranjak keluar. Ia akan menunggu Jinhwan selesai dengan acara mandinya, yang ia yakini akan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Mengingat apa yang telah mereka lakukan semalam.

Hanbin mendesah lega. Hatinya sungguh bahagia layaknya seorang Pria yang baru saja menikah dengan pujaan hatinya. Entahlah, setidaknya ia tak menyesal telah melakukannya dengan lelaki lugu seperti Jinhwan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- JUST GO -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _PLAK!_

 _"Brengsek!"_

 _Bobby memegang pipi kirinya yang memanas setelah ditampar oleh Jisoo cukup keras. Donghyuk yang sedari tadi berada di sampingnya tentu menolongnya dengan mengusap lembut pipinya. Mengabaikan Jisoo yang nampak emosi setelah mengetahui perselingkuhannya dengan Donghyuk._

 _"Aku telah mengorbankan segalanya hanya untuk orang yang salah!" teriak Jisoo. Airmata mulai membasahi wajahnya._

 _Malam ini, Jisoo berniat untuk memberikan sebuah kejutan untuk Kekasihnya, Bobby. Pasalnya hari ini adalah hari jadi mereka yang kedua tahun. Ia hanya ingin merayakannya bersama Bobby di Apartemen milik Bobby. Namun tanpa diduga, Bobby tak ada di sana. Jisoo memutuskan untuk menunggunya, sudah berjam-jam ia menunggu, Bobby tak kunjung datang._

 _Ia sudah menghubungi ponsel Bobby, namun tak ada jawaban. Ia melakukannya berulang-ulang hingga tanpa sengaja ia mendengar suara dering ponsel yang familiar terdengar samar dari Kamar Apartemen tepat di samping tempatnya berada saat ini._

 _Dengan sejuta rasa penasaran, Jisoo bangkit dari duduknya dan mendatangi Kamar tersebut. Mengetuk pintu itu berkali-kali namun tak ada jawaban. Tangannya terangkat untuk memutar kenop pintu Kamar tersebut, dan tak terkunci._

 _Jantungnya berdebar dua kali lebih kencang setelah menyaksikan pemandangan yang saat ini ada di depannya. Bobby sedang menghimpit tubuh seorang lelaki manis di dinding dan berusaha untuk mencium bibirnya. Sedetik kemudian, Jisoo segera menarik tangan Bobby lalu menampar wajah lelaki tampan itu cukup telak._

 _Bobby telah menyelingkuhinya._

 _"Siapa lelaki ini?!" tanya Jisoo. Namun Bobby terdiam tanpa mau menatapnya._

 _"Siapa kau huh?! Kenapa kau merebutnya dariku?!" Jisoo berteriak dan menjambak rambut Donghyuk yang tak mengerti apapun soal masalah ini. Hingga lelaki manis yang nyatanya masih mengenakan seragam sekolah tersebut, meringis menahan sakit._

 _Tentu Bobby tak tinggal diam, ia menghempaskan tangan Jisoo dari rambut Donghyuk. Dan ia menyembunyikan Donghyuk di balik tubuhnya._

 _"Jangan melukainya," peringat Bobby._

 _"Kau benar-benar gila, Bobby!"_

 _"Kau yang gila, Jisoo! Apa kau pikir aku lebih memilih seseorang yang sudah bertunangan sepertimu daripada dia?"_

 _Donghyuk adalah seorang siswa SMA yang berhasil menarik perhatian Bobby dua bulan terakhir. Entah apa yang dimiliki oleh bocah SMA itu sehingga membuat Bobby bertekuk lutut padanya. Mungkin karena rasa jenuh yang kian membesar pada diri Bobby, sehingga ia memilih untuk mencampakkan Jisoo. Lagipula, untuk apa ia merebut Jisoo dari tunangannya? Bukankah itu sangat menjatuhkan harga dirinya?_

 _Tentu ia lebih memilih Donghyuk._

 _"Jadi kau ingin mengakhiri semuanya begitu saja?" Tanya Jisoo. Tubuhnya melemas karena rasa sakit di hatinya._

 _"Ya. Pergilah dari hadapanku sekarang juga, Jisoo," final Bobby._

 _PLAK!_

 _"Kau benar-benak lelaki brengsek!"_

 _Sekali lagi, Jisoo menampar pipi Bobby dan beranjak dari sana. Sementara Bobby hanya tersenyum melihat kepergian Jisoo dari hadapannya. Ia lebih memilih untuk memeluk Donghyuk yang sedikit bergetar karena takut. Kemudian mengucapkan ribuan kalimat maaf agar Donghyuk tetap bertahan di sampingnya, karena ia sungguh mencintai bocah lugu ini._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- JUST GO -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Senyuman manis tak henti Yunhyeong tunjukkan sepanjang hari ini. Sepulang ia bekerja, ia nampak bersemangat membersihkan dirinya di loker Karyawan dan berpenampilan menarik. Membayangkan betapa indahnya malam ini karena ia dapat bertemu dengan Junhoe. Lelaki yang masih mengisi hatinya hingga saat ini.

Bukan tanpa tujuan kenapa ia mengajak Junhoe untuk bertemu di Café nanti malam. Ya, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Junhoe. Dan ia ingin merayakannya berdua bersama Junhoe.

Sudah lama ia menunggu hari ini tiba, selalu membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Junhoe jika ia memberikan kejutan padanya. Ia tahu hati Junhoe memang tak pernah untuknya, tetapi apa salahnya jika ia berusaha sedikit lebih keras dari yang sudah ia lakukan kemarin? Lagipula, bukankah Jinhwan sudah memiliki seorang Kekasih? Tidak menutup kemungkinan Junhoe akan membuka hati untuknya nanti.

Mata indah Yunhyeong melirik ke arah jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia hanya harus menunggu kurang lebih 10 menit lagi untuk Junhoe tiba di sana. Ia cukup percaya diri dengan penampilannya saat ini, mengenakan sweater berwarna gading dan celana panjang. Penampilan terbaiknya saat ini.

 _Kling_

Lonceng pintu Café berbunyi tanda seseorang masuk. Yunhyeong menegakkan tubuhnya dan benar, di sana ia dapat melihat tubuh tinggi Junhoe yang mulai berjalan ke arahnya. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia tak bertemu dengan Junhoe, membuat rasa rindunya semakin meledak. Dan juga, Junhoe nampak tampan denga mengenakan cardigan dan celana jeans panjang berwarna hitam. Sangat cocok untuk tubuh tinggi Junhoe.

Jantung Yunhyeong berdetak kencang, kini Junhoe sudah berdiri tepat di depannya. Ia bahkan tak berani menatap langsung ke mata yang selalu ia dambakan itu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Junhoe seperti biasa. Ia bahkan tak menyadari semburat merah yang muncul di pipi Yunhyeong.

"Umm... di loker. Aku menyimpan berkasmu di loker. Kau tunggulah di sini sebentar, aku akan segera mengambilnya," ucap Yunhyeong tergagap. Kemudian ia langsung melesat menuju loker Karyawan, sedangkan Junhoe memilih untuk duduk di kursi yang tadi Yunhyeong duduki.

Tak lama, Yunhyeong kembali dengan beberapa tumpukan kertas di kedua tangannya. Lalu ia mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Junhoe, dan menunjukkan salah satu berkas pada Junhoe.

"Kau hanya perlu menandatanginya. Tetapi kau harus membacanya lebih dulu secara detail. _Manager_ yang menyuruhku," jelas Yunhyeong. Junhoe menganggukkan kepalanya.

Namun tiba-tiba ia bangkit dari duduknya, dan duduk tepat di samping Yunhyeong. Tanpa ia sadari, nyatanya ia telah membuat Yunhyeong semakin gugup.

"Biarkan aku membacanya. Apa aku harus menandatanganinya di sini?" mata Junhoe fokus pada berkas yang masih Yunhyeong pegang, kemudian mengambil alih berkas tersebut yang mana membuat tangan mereka sedikit bersentuhan.

Sementara Junhoe membaca isi berkas tersebut, diam-diam Yunhyeong memperhatikan wajah pujaan hatinya itu samping. Selalu seperti yang ia dambakan, Junhoe nampak sangat sempurna di matanya. Cukup lama mereka tak mengeluarkan suara, hingga akhirnya Yunhyeong memutuskan untuk membuka percakapan mereka.

"Junhoe... bagaimana kabarmu? Apakah usahamu berjalan dengan baik?" tanya Yunhyeong dengan lembut.

Junhoe terdiam sejenak, lalu ia mengembangkan senyumannya dan menatap wajah manis Yunhyeong.

"Aku sudah mampu menyewa sebuah Toko kecil tak jauh dari sini, aku akan menjual banyak sepatu di sana."

Yunhyeong membalas senyuman Junhoe. "Syukurlah. Jangan sungkan mengatakan padaku jika kau membutuhkan bantuan."

Junhoe menggeleng kecil. "Kau sudah terlalu baik padaku. Aku tidak mungkin terus meminta bantuanmu," jawab Junhoe.

Memang benar apa yang baru saja dikatakannya, Yunhyeong sudah terlalu sering membantunya dan memberikannya banyak perhatian. Ia hanya khawatir tak mampu membalas semua kebaikan itu.

"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Kita adalah... teman."

Junhoe memusatkan pandangannya kembali pada berkas yang ia pegang. "Aku takut tak mampu membalas semua kebaikanmu."

"Kau tak perlu memikirkannya. Kau hanya perlu membalasnya dengan...," kalimat Yunhyeong terhenti. Cepat-cepat ia membuang pandangannya dari Junhoe. Membuat Junhoe menatap Yunhyeong yang sedang berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

"Dengan?" ulang Junhoe.

Yunhyeong gelagapan. Namun ia teringat sesuatu, yaitu pesanan Kue ulang tahun untuk Junhoe yang harus ia ambil di Toko Kue yang terletak tak jauh dari Café. Ia tidak ingin membuang banyak waktu untuk segera memberikan kejutan pada Junhoe.

"Ah! A-aku... aku harus mengambil sesuatu. Kau tunggu di sini 10 menit, ok?"

Junhoe menghela nafasnya. Dengan secara mengejutkan, Junhoe meletakkan satu tangannya di atas punggung tangan Yunhyeong. Tatapan Junhoe mulai mencari keberadaan mata indah Yunhyeong, hingga kedua mata itu bertemu dan memandang satu sama lain.

"Apa kau fikir aku sebodoh itu?" tanya Junhoe. Yunhyeong membeku di tempatnya.

"Semua perhatian yang kau berikan padaku selama ini. Apa aku terlihat sebodoh itu untuk menyadari apa di balik itu semua?" lanjut Junhoe.

Kedua tangan Junhoe mulai meraih wajah manis Yunhyeong. Namun dengan cepat Yunhyeong menahan tangan Junhoe bermaksud untuk melepaskan tangan itu dari wajahnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh Junhoe padanya saat ini. Ia bahkan hampir mati karena detakan jantungnya sendiri yang begitu cepat.

"A-apa yang kau-"

"Apa maksudmu, Song Yunhyeong?"

"Junhoe, k-kumohon... jangan bersikap seperti ini."

Junhoe tak menjawab dan ia lebih memilih untuk menatap mata itu lekat. Perlahan ia menarik wajah Yunhyeong mendekat, bersamaan dengan mendaratnya bibirnya tepat di atas bibir Yunhyeong.

Junhoe menciumnya dengan lembut. Ciuman pertamanya yang terasa sangat manis bersama dengan seorang lelaki yang ia cintai. Meskipun cintanya hanyalah secara sepihak, tetapi bolehkah ia berharap bahwa ini semua bukanlah mimpi?

Namun tak lama ciuman itu berlangsung, Yunhyeong menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam sehingga ciuman manis itu terlepas secara perlahan. Ia tak bisa melakukannya jika pada nyatanya Junhoe tak mencintainya. Ia tak ingin memaksakan apapun pada Junhoe. Termasuk cintanya.

Yunhyeong memutuskan untuk segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berniat beranjak dari sana.

"Ma-maaf, a-aku harus pergi... aku berjanji akan kembali. Tunggu aku," Yunhyeong meninggalkan Junhoe bersama rasa gugupnya. Sedangkan Junhoe terdiam di sana menghela nafasnya kasar. Ia pun merutuki kebodohannya yang mencium Yunhyeong dengan lancang. Ia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, ia... hanya mengikuti kata hatinya.

"Bodoh!" umpat Junhoe pada dirinya sendiri.

Langkah kaki Yunhyeong terlihat sangat cepat keluar dari Café itu. Terus berjalan menuju Toko Kue yang menjadi satu-satunya arah yang ia tuju saat ini. Wajahnya memerah seperti tomat, dan jantungnya tak kunjung berhenti berdebar keras. Terlebih, ia masih merasakan hangat dan lembutnya bibir Junhoe di bibirnya. Semuanya terasa seperti mimpi baginya.

"Bodoh bodoh bodoh!" Yunhyeong mendesis sambil memukul kecil kepalanya sendiri. Ia tak menyangka akan mendapatkan sebuah ciuman tiba-tiba seperti itu dari Junhoe. Jujur saja, ia sangat senang. Bahkan beribu kali lipat lebih daripada itu.

Tak terasa ia sudah tiba di Toko Kue yang ia tuju. Setelah membayar tagihannya, Yunhyeong berjalan kembali ke Café dengan kotak Kue di tangan kanannya.

Pikirannya saat ini hanya tertuju pada Junhoe. Mungkinkah Junhoe akan senang dengan Kue pemberiannya ini? Meskipun ia sedikit tidak yakin akan hal itu.

Ia melewati beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang, dan ia kini berada tepat di trotoar seberang Café. Senyuman tak pernah luntur di wajah manisnya. Dengan percaya diri, ia melangkah melewati _zebra cross_ dan mulai menyeberangi jalan.

Tanpa mengetahui ada sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang dari arah kanan tubuhnya.

Telinganya mendengar teriakan beberapa orang yang menyuruhnya untuk menghindar, namun kehendak berkata lain. Tubuhnya lebih dulu terhantam bagian depan mobil tersebut dengan keras. Kotak Kue yang sedari tadi ia bawa, terpelanting dan jatuh berantakan di jalan.

Darah segar mengalir deras menodai pekatnya aspal jalan raya. Seiring dengan orang-orang yang berdatangan mengerumuni tubuh yang tergeletak tak berdaya tersebut. Semua orang nampak panik. Beberapa dari mereka terlihat sedang menangis ketakutan, ada juga yang segera menelepon Ambulans dan menarik paksa si pengemudi keluar dari mobilnya.

Yunhyeong merasakan dingin di sekujur tubuhnya, kesakitan menusuk dirinya secara luar biasa. Nafasnya seolah mencekik lehernya begitu kuat. Hingga ia tak mampu membuka matanya lebih lama.

Mata indah itu... perlahan tertutup dengan rapat.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **NEXT?**_  
 _ **REVIEW JUSEYO~**_  
 _ **사랑해 쀵 :***_


	6. Chapter 6

"Bodoh bodoh bodoh!" Yunhyeong mendesis sambil memukul kecil kepalanya sendiri. Ia tak menyangka akan mendapatkan sebuah ciuman tiba-tiba seperti itu dari Junhoe. Jujur saja, ia sangat senang. Bahkan beribu kali lipat lebih daripada itu.

Tak terasa ia sudah tiba di Toko Kue yang ia tuju. Setelah membayar tagihannya, Yunhyeong berjalan kembali ke Café dengan kotak Kue di tangan kanannya.

Pikirannya saat ini hanya tertuju pada Junhoe. Mungkinkah Junhoe akan senang dengan Kue pemberiannya ini? Meskipun ia sedikit tidak yakin akan hal itu.

Ia melewati beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang, dan ia kini berada tepat di trotoar seberang Café. Senyuman tak pernah luntur di wajah manisnya. Dengan percaya diri, ia melangkah melewati zebra cross dan mulai menyeberangi jalan.

Tanpa mengetahui ada sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang dari arah kanan tubuhnya.

Telinganya mendengar teriakan beberapa orang yang menyuruhnya untuk menghindar, namun kehendak berkata lain. Tubuhnya lebih dulu terhantam bagian depan mobil tersebut dengan keras. Kotak Kue yang sedari tadi ia bawa, terpelanting dan jatuh berantakan di jalan.

Darah segar mengalir deras menodai pekatnya aspal jalan raya. Seiring dengan orang-orang yang berdatangan mengerumuni tubuh yang tergeletak tak berdaya tersebut. Semua orang nampak panik. Beberapa dari mereka terlihat sedang menangis ketakutan, ada juga yang segera menelepon Ambulans dan menarik paksa si pengemudi keluar dari mobilnya.

Yunhyeong merasakan dingin di sekujur tubuhnya, kesakitan menusuk dirinya secara luar biasa. Nafasnya seolah mencekik lehernya begitu kuat. Hingga ia tak mampu membuka matanya lebih lama.

Mata indah itu... perlahan tertutup dengan rapat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- JUST GO -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author :**  
Yuta CBKSHH

 **Title :**  
JUST GO (BINHWAN)

 **Main Cast :**  
Kim Hanbin (30 tahun)  
Kim Jinhwan (23 tahun)

 **Support Cast :**  
Koo Junhoe (23 tahun)  
Song Yunhyeong (22 tahun)  
Jisoo (28 tahun)  
Bobby (28 tahun)  
Other cast (iKON's members)

 **Rating :**  
M

 **Genre :**  
Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length :**  
Chaptered

 **Disclaimer :**  
Fanfict ini berdasarkan obsesi Yuta terhadap BinHwan Couple dari iKON. Ditulis oleh Yuta sendiri tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa nerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning :**  
BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE ! NC-21 ! DLDR ! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary :**  
[YAOI! NC21!] "Aku tahu hatimu tidak akan pernah untukku. Ini rasanya seperti aku memaksa memeras diriku sendiri di dalam hatimu yang tak memiliki tempat untukku. Pada akhirnya, aku hanya akan menjadi orang bodoh." - Jinhwan. (BINHWAN) Slight JunHwan & JunHyeong! RnR!

 **Backsong :**  
iKON – Just Go

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu jam berlalu, namun Yunhyeong belum juga kembali. Merasa ada yang tidak beres, Junhoe memutuskan untuk menghubungi ponsel Yunhyeong namun tidak ada jawaban.

Setelah tiga jam menunggu, Junhoe memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Café. Ia sempat merasa kesal pada Yunhyeong. Ia marah karena merasa Yunhyeong telah mempermainkannya dan membiarkannya menunggu berjam-jam.

Sampai pada akhirnya saat Junhoe hendak pergi, terdengar samar-samar dari kejauhan seseorang memanggil namanya. Dengan wajah masam, Junhoe membalikkan tubuhnya tepat di depan orang yang berusaha mengerjarnya yang ia kira itu adalah Yunhyeong.

"Hyung, semua ini karena kau!"

 _BUGH!_

Orang itu spontan mendaratkan tinjunya tepat di wajah Junhoe. Ternyata dia adalah Chanwoo, Adik Yunhyeong.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau tiba - tiba memukulku?" Junhoe berusaha membangkitkan tubuhnya setelah hampir jatuh terhuyung akibat bogem mentah yang baru saja dilayangkan oleh Chanwoo.

"Ini semua karena kau Hyung! Bila terjadi sesuatu terhadap Kakakku, aku bersumpah kau akan mati di tanganku."

Chanwoo mulai menitikkan airmatanya. Saat ini ia seperti sudah kehilangan akal. Yunhyeong adalah satu-satunya yang ia miliki setelah kedua Orangtua mereka meninggal beberapa tahun lalu akibat kecelakaan lalu lintas.

Junhoe tidak membalas perlakuan Chanwoo terhadap dirinya, ia hanya diam dan menunggu hingga Chanwoo sedikit lebih tenang. Junhoe sudah cukup lama mengenal Chanwoo, ia adalah anak yang sangat baik dan juga sopan. Jadi tidak mungkin tiba - tiba ia melakukan hal ini tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Lagi pula saat ini Chanwoo masih mengenakan seragam Sekolahnya. Junhoe tidak ingin terlihat bodoh berkelahi dengan siswa Kelas 12 itu. Junhoe adalah tipe Pria yang sangat menjaga _image_ -nya, apa lagi di hadapan umum seperti saat ini.

"Seandainya saja Kakakku tidak merencanakan hal bodoh ini hanya untuk orang sepertimu, ini semua tidak mungkin terjadi."

Chanwoo mulai mencengkram kerah baju yang digunakan Junhoe dengan kasar sambil terus menangis.

Meskipun sangat penasaran, Junhoe memutuskan untuk diam dan membiarkan Chanwoo menumpahkan semua amarahnya. Ia merasa takut, bingung, dan sangat khawatir dengan sikap Chanwoo saat ini. Ia tidak ingin memperburuk suasana karena Ia yakin saat ini Chanwoo sedang sangat murka terhadap dirinya.

"Saat ini Kakakku sedang tidak sadarkan diri di Rumah Sakit. Ini semua karena kau Hyung! Hanya demi membeli Kue Ulang Tahun bodoh itu untukmu, Kakakku mengalami kecelakaan!"

Terjawab sudah rasa penasaran Junhoe, tubuhnya terasa lemas seketika. Ia merasa tidak percaya, dan merasa ini seperti mimpi buruk untuknya. Tanpa terasa, cairan bening keluar dari matanya dan mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Hyung kau tahu? Hanya Kakakku yang aku miliki di Dunia ini. Kenapa kau menyia-nyiakannya Hyung? Kakakku adalah Pria yang sangat baik, dia sangat mencintaimu."

Chanwoo terus saja menagis seraya mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Junhoe yang terlihat seperti sudah tidak bertenaga. Tatapannya kosong.

"Hyung, kenapa kau diam?"

"Maafkan aku, aku adalah Pria yang bodoh."

Suara Junhoe terdengar samar dengan tatapan yang entah kemana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- JUST GO -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lorong Rumah Sakit begitu dingin dan juga sepi. Junhoe mendudukkan dirinya di kursi panjang tepat di depan Kamar tempat Yunhyeong dirawat. Ia benar-benar tidak sanggup dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat, pria manis itu terbaring dengan mata tertutup.

"Hyung," Chanwoo datang menghampiri Junhoe.

Junhoe memalingkan wajahnya dan berusaha menyeka airmatanya yang terus saja keluar sedari tadi.

"Hyung aku minta maaf karena sudah bersikap kasar kepadamu tadi."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti."

Junhoe berusaha tegar dengan merangkul bahu Chanwoo yang sedang duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"Sejak kedua Orangtua kami meninggal, dia adalah segala-galanya untukku. Dia adalah Kakak sekaligus Orangtuaku. Dia mengurusku dengan baik. Aku bahkan belum sedikitpun membalas kebaikan Kakakku selama ini," Chanwoo mulai menitikkan airmata untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Aku yakin Yunhyeong akan sadar kembali, dia akan pulih kembali dan tersenyum manis untuk kita."

"Tapi Hyung, Dokter bilang kemungkinan Kakakku sadar hanya lima puluh persen."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, saat ini Yunhyeong sedang berjuang melawan dirinya sendiri. Aku berjanji akan menjaganya hingga dia sadar kembali. Aku akan selalu mendampinginya. Bukankah dia sangat mencintaiku? Semoga saja dengan kehadiranku di sisinya dapat menambah kekuatan dan semangatnya melawan semua ini," Junhoe mencoba menenangkan Chanwoo.

"Terima kasih Hyung."

"Tidak, ini semua salahku. Aku harus bertanggung jawab, aku akan berusaha melunasi semua biaya Rumah Sakit."

"Tidak perlu Hyung. Untung saja orang yang menabrak Kakakku adalah orang yang sangat kaya dan juga dermawan. Mereka yang akan menanggung semua biayanya."

Malam ini Junhoe yang menjaga Yunhyeong di Rumah Sakit, karena Chanwoo harus pergi ke Sekolah besok. Junhoe sama sekali tidak mengijinkan Chanwoo untuk bolos dari Sekolahnya.

Menurut sepengetahuan Junhoe, Chanwoo adalah anak yang sangat pandai. Ia mendapatkan Beasiswa penuh dari Sekolahnya dan saat ini ia sedang mengejar nilai untuk mendapatkan Beasiswa di Perguruan Tinggi terkemuka di Korea Selatan.

Junhoe menguatkan dirinya untuk duduk di sisi ranjang tempat Yunhyeong terbaring. Tidak terasa airmatanya kembali meleleh. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Yunhyeong dengan kedua tangannya penuh penyesalan.

 _'Bagaimana bisa aku sebodoh ini? Mengabaikan seseorang sepertimu, yang rela melakukan segalanya hanya demi kebahagiaanku. Bahkan saat ini aku merasa tidak pantas untuk kau korbankan, kau terlalu baik untuk itu. Aku merasa buruk, dan sepertinya aku mulai mencintaimu, Song Yunhyeong.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- JUST GO -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di pagi hari yang dingin, Junhoe perlahan membuka matanya. Rupanya ia tertidur di sisi ranjang tempat Yunhyeong terbaring dengan tangannya yang masih menggenggam erat tangan Yunhyeong. Ia berharap semua yang terjadi hanyalah mimpi, tetapi sepertinya harapan itulah yang menjadi sebuah mimpi baginya.

Terdengar decitan pintu yang terbuka, seorang Pria tua mengenakan atribut Dokter yang terlihat sangat berpengalaman itu masuk bersama dua orang Suster yang mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Dokter tersebut kepada Junhoe tentunya. Satu-satunya orang yang sedang menjaga Yunhyeong di Ruang Rawat inapnya.

"Pagi."

Junhoe bangkit dan membalas sapaan Dokter tersebut dengan senyuman ramahnya.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Dokter tersebut memeriksa keadaan Yunhyeong, kedua suster tampak sibuk membantu sang Dokter.

"Maaf, sebelumnya apakah Anda memiliki hubungan dengan Pasien?"

Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, Dokter tersebut tampaknya ingin memberikan penjelasan atas hasil diagnosanya terhadap Yunhyeong. Namun sebelumnya, sang Dokter lebih dulu memastikan hubungan Junhoe dengan pasiennya ini.

"Um… Saya adalah sepupunya."

Junhoe terpaksa berbohong, karena saat ini hanya dia yang mendampingi Yunhyeong. Dan Junhoe sungguh ingin mengetahui perkembangan keadaan Yunhyeong saat ini.

"Baik. Jadi saat ini Pasien masih belum sadarkan diri, karena menurut pemeriksaan kami cidera di kepalanya terbilang cukup parah. Saya menyarankan anda untuk men- _support_ Pasien agar keadaannya tidak menjadi lebih buruk dari ini, karena jika terus seperti ini kemungkinan Pasien bisa koma," jelas Dokter kepada Junhoe.

Mendengar penjelasan dari Dokter, Junhoe merasa bagaikan tersambar oleh ribuan petir. Begitu nyata dan menyakitkan. Jika boleh memilih, ia tidak ingin mendengarnya.

"Lalu, apa yang harus Saya lakukan?"

"Anda cukup men- _support_ Pasien seperti biasa, seperti saat anda men- _support_ orang dalam keadaan sadar. Karena dalam kondisi ini, sedikit banyak pasien masih bisa mendengar suara yang ada di sekelilingnya," jelas Dokter lagi.

"Baiklah, Saya akan berusaha semampu yang saya bisa untuk mendukungnya."

"Baik, terimakasih untuk kerjasamanya. Saya yakin jika Anda terus berusaha, Pasien pasti akan sadar kembali."

Setelah kepergian Dokter dan dua Suster tadi, Ruangan Rawat tersebut kembali sunyi. Junhoe menatap wajah manis Yunhyeong dengan menahan airmatanya.

Dengan hati-hati, Junhoe mengusap pucuk kepala Yunhyeong seraya mengecup lembut kening pria manis itu. Setelah itu, perlahan Junhoe mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Yunhyeong.

"Yunhyeong. Song Yunhyeong… apa kau mendengarku?" bisik Junhoe.

"Yunhyeong, Aku... aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Aku baru menyadari jika ternyata selama ini orang yang aku cintai, itu adalah dirimu. Maaf jika aku terlambat memberitahumu, karena butuh waktu yang lama untukku menyadarinya. Aku janji, aku akan menebus semua kebodohanku selama ini."

Junhoe berhenti sejenak karena merasakan sesak di dalam dadanya dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Airmatanya semakin deras. Dengan terbata-bata Junhoe melanjutkan ucapannya dengan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Yunhyeong kembali. Kali ini Junhoe melakukannya dengan menggenggam erat tangan pria manis yang sangat ia cintai ini.

"Aku baru menyadari jika selama ini kaulah yang selalu ada untukku di saat aku terpuruk. Kau selalu berusaha untuk menghiburku walaupun aku tak pernah memperdulikanmu. Aku ingin membalas semuanya, aku ingin membalas setiap cinta yang kau berikan kepadaku. Yunhyeong, tolong berikan aku kesempatan, kali ini saja. Aku berjanji tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini."

Tangis Junhoe semakin menjadi, hingga pada akhirnya setelah lelah menangis Junhoe kembali tertidur di sisi ranjang tempat Yunhyeong terbaring.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- JUST GO -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di lain tempat, terdapat Hanbin dan Jinhwan yang tengah menyantap sarapan siangnya di sebuah Restoran siap saji. Sebelum Hanbin mengantarkan Jinhwan pulang ke Rumahnya, ia mengajak Jinhwan untuk makan terlebih dahulu.

Saat Hanbin baru menyantap setengah makanannya, ia merasa ingin pergi ke Toilet dan meminta ijin terlebih dahulu kepada Jinhwan.

Jinhwan sangat menikmati saat-saat ini. Saat dimana ia dan Hanbin menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama. Entah perasaan apa ini, yang ia tahu Hanbin adalah seorang Pria yang selalu membuat jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Sepertinya Jinhwan sudah jatuh dan tenggelam dalam pesona Hanbin, kharismanya sebagai seorang Pria dewasa telah membuat Jinhwan seperti orang bodoh dan menuruti semua permintaannya. Seperti yang terjadi semalam, sesuatu yang mungkin tidak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya.

Terdengar suara getaran dari meja tempat mereka makan, sepertinya Hanbin meninggalkan ponselnya tergeletak begitu saja karena terburu-buru ingin pergi ke Toilet. Karena merasa penasaran, Jinhwan memutuskan untuk mencoba melihat ke layar ponsel Hanbin. Ternyata ada panggilan masuk. Ia melihat dengan jelas di sana ada foto seorang wanita cantik bernamakan Jisoo. Namun secara mengejutkan, Hanbin tiba-tiba mengambil ponselnya dan langsung mematikannya.

"Kau sudah selesai? Ayo kita pulang."

Hanbin seperti salah tingkah dan langsung menarik tangan Jinhwan untuk mengajaknya pulang.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Hanbin dan Jinhwan terdiam. Tidak ada sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut mereka. Keadaan menjadi sangat canggung, terlebih melihat raut wajah Hanbin yang terlihat sangat masam.

Beribu pertanyaan menyelimuti pikiran Jinhwan saat ini. Siapa wanita yang menelpon Hanbin tadi? Apa mungkin itu Teman atau Saudaranya atau mungkin… ah tidak, Jinhwan mencoba berpikir positif kali ini. Tetapi… jika itu teman atau Saudaranya, mengapa Hanbin tidak mengangangkatnya saja? Mengapa sikapnya begitu aneh.

"Kita sudah sampai," suara Hanbin memecahkan lamunan Jinhwan.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi."

Hanya itu kata-kata yang mampu Jinhwan keluarkan saat ini, meskipun ada beribu pertanyaan di dalam benaknya. Ia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menanyakan hal yang macam-macam. Mengingat dirinya yang tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Hanbin.

Setelah Jinhwan keluar dari mobil mewah Hanbin, Hanbin langsung memacu kendaraannya untuk segera pergi meninggalkan Jinhwan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Meninggalkan Jinhwan yang sedikit termenung memikirkan kejadian tadi.

"Huft… aku merasa bersalah. Sepertinya dia marah karena dengan lancang aku melihat ponselnya tadi," gumam Jinhwan seraya menatap kepergian Hanbin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- JUST GO -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bisakah kau bersabar sedikit?" dalam perjalanan tampak Hanbin dengan emosi menjawab panggilan telepon dari Jisoo.

 _"Kau dimana? Kita sudah janji untuk bertemu pagi ini di Apartemen, aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi,"_ Jisoo yang juga tersulut emosi berbicara dengan nada yang agak tinggi kepada Hanbin.

Tidak lama kemudian Hanbin tiba di Apartemen mewahnya dan mendapati Jisoo tengah duduk di sofa Ruang Tamu dengan wajah masam. Jisoo melirik Hanbin dengan tatapan tajam, namun Hanbin tidak begitu memperdulikannya.

"Ada apa?" dengan santainya Hanbin mendudukkan dirinya berhadapan dengan Jisoo.

"Ayah dan Ibu ingin kita segera menentukan tanggal Pernikahan kita."

"Ck!" Hanbin berdecih.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik," Jisoo berbicara tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya itu.

"Terserah, aku tidak perduli."

Jisoo mulai menatap Hanbin seraya menahan amarahnya setelah mendengar perkataan Hanbin.

"APA PERNIKAHAN KITA TIDAK PENTING UNTUKMU?" Jisoo bangkit dan berteriak. Ia merasa amarah sedang membakarnya saat ini.

"DAN APA AKU PENTING UNTUKMU? APA PERNIKAHAN LEBIH PENTING DARI PADA ORANG YANG AKAN KAU NIKAHI?"

Hanbin yang juga tersulut emosi, spontan berdiri dan hendak menampar wanita yang telah menyakiti hatinya yang tengah berada tepat di hadapannya saat ini.

Jisoo memalingkan wajahnya menjauhi tangan Hanbin yang hampir saja menamparnya.

Dengan raut wajah yang mengeras karena amarah, Hanbin menurunkan tangannya yang hampir saja menyentuh pipi Jisoo. Dia bukanlah Pria pengecut yang tega memukul seorang perempuan.

Tiba-tiba Jisoo berlutut dan memegang sebelah kaki Hanbin dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku benar-benar menyesal," Cairan bening mulai meleleh dari kedua mata Jisoo.

"Bangun."

"Maafkan aku," kali ini Jisoo terisak.

"Aku bilang bangun!" Hanbin sedikit mengguncang sebelah kakinya yang tengah berada dalam pelukan Jisoo.

Jisoo segera bangkit karena tidak ingin Hanbin semakin marah kepadanya.

"Kau pikir Pertunangan kita ini main-main huh?"

"Ya aku tahu, aku memang salah sebelumnya. Kali ini aku ingin memperbaikinya, aku berjanji tidak akan mangulanginya," Jisoo memegang kedua lengan kekar Hanbin dengan kedua tangannya.

Hanbin tidak mengucapkan apapun, ia merasa lelah atas sikap semena-mena Jisoo terhadapnya selama ini.

Karena merasa ingin segera mendapatkan maaf dari tunangannya ini, Jisoo memeluk Hanbin seraya menempatkan wajahnya dengan nyaman di dada bidang milik Hanbin.

"Aku mohon, kita bisa memulai semuanya dari awal lagi. Mari kita lupakan masa lalu, dan memulai untuk masa depan kita yang indah."

Hanbin terdiam dan membiarkan Jisoo memeluknya tanpa membalas pelukannya.

Hanbin merasakan hal yang aneh, karena dari awal mereka bertunangan belum pernah sekalipun mereka melakukan hal-hal layaknya Pasangan Tunangan lain. Hanbin masih belum bisa menerima perlakuan Jisoo terhadapnya selama ini, dulu dia amat mencintai tunangannya ini. Namun setelah pengkhianatan yang dilakukan oleh Jisoo dengan seorang pria bernama Bobby, cinta itu seperti terhapus tanpa sisa. Ia masih tidak tahu... Akankah cinta itu tumbuh kembali seiring berjalannya waktu?

"Kau tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku selama ini, Jisoo."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- JUST GO -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _'Apa kau sungguh-sungguh dengan semua yang kau katakan? Aku sangat senang mendengarnya, bahkan jika kau sedang berbohong sekalipun.'_

Di tengah tidurnya Junhoe seperti mendengar suara Yunhyeong, entah ini mimpi atau bukan. Junhoe merasa ada sesuatu yang sedang mengusap pucuk kepalanya dengan lembut saat ini. Perlahan Junhoe membuka matanya dan ia melihat Yunhyeong tengah terduduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Junhoe seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat dan ia dengar saat ini.

"Ini bukan mimpi kan?" pertanyaan bodoh itu terlontar begitu saja, ia merasa sangat bahagia.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Junhoe dengan segera bangkit dan spontan memeluk Yunhyeong dengan eratnya. Pelukan hangat itu langsung disambut oleh Yunhyeong dengan senang hati. Berkali-kali Junhoe mengusap pucuk kepala pria manis itu dan sesekali mencium lembut keningnya.

"Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataanmu kemarin?"

Junhoe sontak melepaskan pelukannya setelah mendengar pertanyaan Yunhyeong.

"Apa kau mendengarnya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Tapi bagaimana-"

Belum sempat Junhoe melanjutkan kata-katanya, Yunhyeong lebih dulu memotongnya.

"Saat kau mencium keningku, sebenarnya aku dapat merasakannya. Dan aku juga mendengar semua yang kau bisikkan di telingaku. Aku sangat ingin membuka mataku lalu memelukmu, aku tidak tahan mendengar tangismu itu. Hanya saja seperti ada sesuatu yang melawan diriku dengan kuat, sehingga aku memutuskan untuk menyerah dan kembali tertidur. Betapa bahagianya aku, pagi ini aku terbangun dan kau ada di sisiku menggenggam erat tanganku."

Junhoe menatap dalam-dalam mata sendu pria manis yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Syukurlah kau mendengarnya, aku tidak ingin mengulangnya lagi. Saat ini aku hanya ingin membuktikan semua yang telah aku katakan kepadamu."

Yunhyeong menganggap ini semua adalah cara Junhoe untuk mengajaknya menjalani suatu hubungan, sesuatu yang sangat ia dambakan sejak lama. Dengan senyuman yang mengembang di bibir tipisnya, Yunhyeong meraih tubuh tegap Junhoe dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Mungkin aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk membuatmu selalu bahagia bersamaku. Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk membahagiakanmu," ucap Yunhyeong.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- JUST GO -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung aku berhasil!"

Chanwoo tiba-tiba datang menerobos masuk ke dalam Ruang Rawat Yunhyeong, seraya memamerkan selembar kertas dan memberikannya kepada Yunhyeong. Dalam lembaran tersebut dijelaskan bahwa Chanwoo lolos masuk ke Perguruan Tinggi yang selama ini diidam-idamkan olehnya dengan Beasiswa penuh.

"Selamat, Song Chanwoo. Hyung yakin kau mampu melakukannya," Yunhyeong memeluk erat Adiknya yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

"Hey, ada apa ini?" Junhoe seketika muncul setelah pergi keluar untuk mengambil hasil rekam medis Yunhyeong.

"Junhoe Hyung, aku lolos dengan Beasiswa penuh!" dengan antusias Chanwoo menjawab pertanyaan Junhoe.

"Benarkah? Itu adalah pencapaian yang sempurna."

Mereka bertiga larut dalam kebahagiaan. Yunhyeong dan Junhoe menginginkan Chanwoo untuk terus mengejar Pendidikannya. Mengingat mereka yang tidak melanjutkan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi setelah lulus dari Sekolah Menengah Atas. Yunhyeong dan Junhoe berharap Chanwoo akan menjadi orang yang sukses di kemudian hari.

"Ah iya, baru saja _Manager_ Café Song Minho mengirimi aku pesan, dia bilang akan datang ke sini nanti malam setelah Café tutup untuk menjengukku bersama Karyawan lainnya."

Yunhyeong berbicara kepada Junhoe yang tengah duduk di kursi di sisi ranjangnya, sementara Chanwoo sibuk dengan gadget di tangannya.

"Waah… aku sangat merindukan mereka."

"Aku ingin kita bersikap layaknya teman seperti biasa, aku tidak ingin mereka curiga dengan hubungan kita."

"Kenapa?" Junhoe merasa bingung atas pernyataan Yunhyeong.

"Aku hanya belum siap. Terlebih jika mereka tahu penyebab kecelakaanku kemarin."

Junhoe memegang erat kedua tangan Yunhyeong dan mengecup lembut punggung tangan Yunhyeong dengan sayang.

"Baiklah, tapi suatu saat nanti aku sangat ingin seluruh Dunia tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu."

Mendengar percakapan para Hyung-nya Chanwoo menghentikan aktifitas bermain gadget-nya. Ia menampilkan ekspresi bingungnya.

"Apa kalian berpacaran?" Chanwoo menoleh kepada kedua Hyung-nya tersebut.

Sontak Junhoe dan Yunhyeong menoleh secara bersamaan mendengar pertanyaan Chanwoo. Mereka bahkan lupa jika Chanwoo belum mengetahui tentang hal ini.

Mereka hanya melemparkan senyuman canggung sebagai jawaban.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- JUST GO -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini Mino dan para Karyawan Café datang menjenguk Yunhyeong di Rumah Sakit. Termasuk Jinhwan tentunya. Mereka datang dengan membawa beberapa parsel buah. Untung saja Kamar yang di tempati Yunhyeong adalah kamar VVIP, cukup luas untuk menampung teman-temannya.

Para karyawan mencoba menghibur Yunhyeong dan mengungkapkan betapa rindunya mereka dengan kehadiran Yunhyeong di Café. Sebagian dari mereka juga sibuk bercengkrama dengan Junhoe dan Chanwoo.

Saat suasana semakin riuh dengan gelak tawa teman-temannya, tanpa sengaja pandangan Junhoe terarah kepada Jinhwan. Senyuman itu masih sama seperti kemarin, menyejukkan dan menenangkan.

 _'Ternyata aku masih bisa merasakannya saat aku melihatmu Kim Jinhwan. Perasaan itu masih utuh dan belum berkurang sedikitpun. Namun sepertinya kau baik-baik saja tanpa diriku, bahkan terlihat lebih baik. Aku harap kau bahagia dengan pilihanmu, karena saat ini aku juga telah menemukan kebahagiaanku selain dirimu. Pergilah… aku telah merelakan kepergianmu sepenuhnya.'_

Tanpa Junhoe sadari ternyata sedari tadi Yunhyeong selalu memperhatikan tingkah laku Junhoe. Setelah semuanya pergi, menyisakan mereka berdua dan juga Chanwoo yang rupanya telah tertidur lelap di sofa yang disediakan di dalam Ruangan tersebut.

"Kau merindukannya?"

Yunhyeong membuka pembicaraan dengan Junhoe yang tengah merapikan selimut yang ia kenakan bermaksud agar Pria manisnya ini cepat tidur.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Junhoe lalu menghentikan aktifitasnya. Kedua tangannya yang tadi sedang memegang selimut di sekitar dada Yunhyeong yang tengah terbaring, kini ia tempatkan di ranjang di antara bagian leher Yunhyeong. Dan wajah merekapun saling berhadapan dengan posisi wajah Junhoe tepat berada di atas wajah yunhyeong.

"Saat ini aku hanya ingin fokus padamu," Junhoe menjawab dengan nada rendah.

"Aku pikir memang sulit untuk melupakan orang yang kita cintai, karena aku juga pernah merasakannya."

"Tidurlah, dan jangan bicara apa-apa lagi."

Junhoe lalu mengecup lembut bibir manis milik Yunhyeong, sementara tubuh Yunhyeong menegang atas ciuman tiba-tiba ini. Namun seperti tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan, Yunhyeong memberanikan dirinya untuk meraih bagian belakang kepala Junhoe dengan satu tangannya dan sedikit menekannya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ingat, ia memiliki cinta yang besar untuk Junhoe, dan ia tidak ingin kehilangan lelaki itu.

Satu tangannya yang lain, ia gunakan untuk mengusap lembut tengkuk Junhoe, yang membuat Junhoe seperti tidak ingin melepas ciuman mereka. Sesekali lidah mereka saling bertautan dan menimbulkan suara yang sedikit mengganggu. Saat suara-suara itu terdengar semakin keras, segera Yunhyeong mendorong tubuh Junhoe.

"Ada apa?" tanya Junhoe yang sepertinya tidak rela kenikmatannya berhenti begitu saja.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur atau Chanwoo akan terbangun dan memergoki kita?"

Junhoe tersenyum nakal mendengar celotehan Kekasihnya ini.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau tidurlah. Selamat malam." Junhoe mengecup lembut kening Yunhyeong.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- JUST GO -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini Hanbin terlambat datang ke Kantor, dengan tergesa-gesa Hanbin berlari menuju Ruangannya. Seraya merapikan kemeja dan dasi yang ia kenakan, Hanbin masuk ke dalam Ruangannya.

Namun ia menghentikan langkahnya setelah mendapati ada seseorang yang tengah berdiri di dalam Ruangannya tersebut. Orang itu berdiri menghadap ke luar jendela, sosok yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya.

"Ayah?"

Dia adalah Kim Taeyang, Ayah Hanbin. Hanbin merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan kehadiran Taeyang saat ini. Ayahnya adalah orang yang sangat sibuk. Tidak mungkin Taeyang datang jika tidak ada urusan yang amat mendesak.

"Apa kau selalu datang terlambat seperti ini?" Taeyang berbicara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Hanbin tidak berani menjawab pertanyaan Taeyang, Taeyang adalah orang yang sangat tegas dan disiplin. Tetapi di balik itu, Taeyang adalah orang yang arif dan bijaksanan. Itu kenapa ia bisa menjadi seseorang yang sangat sukses seperti saat ini.

"Aku memberikan Perusahaan ini kepadamu bukan sekedar untuk main-main. Bagaimana bisa seorang Pemimpin datang terlambat? Apa yang akan terjadi dengan para Pegawaimu?" Taeyang mulai membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Hanbin dengan raut wajah yang amat serius.

Hanbin seketika merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih keras dari biasanya, keringat mulai mengalir melalui pelipisnya. Ia merasa gugup dan bibirnya seperti terkunci di hadapan Taeyang. Di Dunia ini Hanbin tidak takut apapun kecuali Ayahnya.

"Ayah, aku-"

"Kim Hanbin, ini bukan saatnya lagi untuk kau bermain-main. Kau harus serius menjalankan Perusahaan ini. Ratusan orang bergantung pada Perusahaan ini, kau jangan egois. Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir bagaimana masa depan dan kesejahteraan para Pegawaimu yang telah mengabdi selama bertahun-tahun?" kali ini nada bicara Taeyang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya.

"Aku mengerti. Maafkan aku."

"Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba aku tidak ada? Siapa lagi yang bisa aku andalkan selain dirimu? Memimpin satu Perusahaan saja kau tidak serius, bagaimana bisa kau memimpin seluruh Perusahaan Keluarga kita nantinya? Bukan hanya nasib ratusan Pegawai yang nantinya akan kau pertaruhkan, tapi ribuan."

Taeyang mulai menggunakan satu tangannya dan menunjuk-nunjuk Hanbin.

"Ayah, aku berjanji untuk lebih serius dalam menjalankan Perusahaan."

Hanbin seperti kalah telak jika sedang berhadapan dengan sang Ayah.

"Aku sudah putuskan tanggal Pernikahan kau dengan Jisoo, aku sudah tidak tahan melihatmu hidup luntang-lantung tanpa arah yang jelas. Aku harap dengan kau menikah, hidupmu akan lebih baik."

Hanbin terkejut bukan main dengan pernyataan Taeyang. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini Hanbin masih memikirkan bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan yang ia miliki untuk Jisoo. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk membantah keinginan Ayahnya.

"Kalian akan menikah dua bulan lagi, dan kau hanya perlu mempersiapkan dirimu untuk menjalani kehidupan Pernikahan. Aku pikir dua bulan adalah waktu yang cukup untukmu mempersiapkan dirimu."

Taeyang kemudian pergi begitu saja melewati Hanbin yang sedang terpaku memikirkan semua hal yang baru saja ia dengar.

Apa? Menikah? Apakah ia akan siap dengan kehidupan Pernikahan? Tunggu, kehidupan Pernikahan? Itu artinya ia akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama Jisoo? Bagaimana mungkin?

Mereka berdua bagaikan api dan bensin yang bisa meledak kapan saja jika disatukan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **PS : Sebenernya Yuta sedikit sibuk dan ga sempet ngelanjutin FF ini.**_

 _ **FYI, FF ini ditulis oleh Kakak Yuta. Tapi masih dalam plot pemikiran Yuta kok. Maaf kalo bahasanya ga sesuai dengan style(?) FF Yuta xD**_

 _ **Semoga masih ada yang mau baca sampe END.**_

 _ **Reviewnya jangan lupa yaa. Terima kasih~~**_

 _ **사랑해 쀵!**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Aku sudah putuskan tanggal Pernikahan kau dengan Jisoo, aku sudah tidak tahan melihatmu hidup luntang-lantung tanpa arah yang jelas. Aku harap dengan kau menikah, hidupmu akan lebih baik."

Hanbin terkejut bukan main dengan pernyataan Taeyang. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini Hanbin masih memikirkan bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan yang ia miliki untuk Jisoo. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk membantah keinginan Ayahnya.

"Kalian akan menikah dua bulan lagi, dan kau hanya perlu mempersiapkan dirimu untuk menjalani kehidupan Pernikahan. Aku pikir dua bulan adalah waktu yang cukup untukmu mempersiapkan dirimu."

Taeyang kemudian pergi begitu saja melewati Hanbin yang sedang terpaku memikirkan semua hal yang baru saja ia dengar.

Apa? Menikah? Apakah ia akan siap dengan kehidupan Pernikahan? Tunggu, kehidupan Pernikahan? Itu artinya ia akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama Jisoo? Bagaimana mungkin?

Mereka berdua bagaikan api dan bensin yang bisa meledak kapan saja jika disatukan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- JUST GO -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author :**  
Yuta CBKSHH

 **Title :**  
JUST GO (BINHWAN)

 **Main Cast :**  
Kim Hanbin (30 tahun)  
Kim Jinhwan (23 tahun)

 **Support Cast :**  
Koo Junhoe (23 tahun)  
Song Yunhyeong (22 tahun)  
Jisoo (28 tahun)  
Bobby (28 tahun)  
Other cast (iKON's members)

 **Rating :**  
M

 **Genre :**  
Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length :**  
Chaptered

 **Disclaimer :**  
Fanfict ini berdasarkan obsesi Yuta terhadap BinHwan Couple dari iKON. Ditulis oleh Yuta sendiri tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa nerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning :**  
BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE ! NC-21 ! DLDR ! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary :**  
[YAOI! NC21!] "Aku tahu hatimu tidak akan pernah untukku. Ini rasanya seperti aku memaksa memeras diriku sendiri di dalam hatimu yang tak memiliki tempat untukku. Pada akhirnya, aku hanya akan menjadi orang bodoh." - Jinhwan. (BINHWAN) Slight JunHwan & JunHyeong! RnR!

 **Backsong :**  
iKON – Just Go

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Cklek_

 _Bruk_

Dengan cepat Hanbin menutup pintu Ruangan Kerjanya dan membawa tubuh mungil lelaki yang tengah dipagutnya ini untuk berbaring di atas sofa panjang berwarna hitam yang tentu saja ada di dalam Ruangan Hanbin.

Setelah kepergian Taeyang, Hanbin merasa sangat kacau. Ia tidak dapat berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya hari ini. Setumpuk tinggi Dokumen di atas meja kerjanya telah menunggu untuk segera dikerjakan dan harus selesai hari ini juga.

Tanpa terasa hari mulai gelap, para Pegawai satu persatu telah pulang meninggalkan Kantor dan menyisakan Hanbin seorang diri. Akan tetapi Hanbin memutuskan untuk bekerja lembur hari ini.

Ia melirik ke arah ponselnya, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Entah kenapa ia teringat oleh Jinhwan, ia merindukan lelaki mungil tersebut. Tangannya reflek menghubungi Jinhwan, tak lama panggilan itu terjawab dan suara Jinhwan cukup menenangkan dirinya.

"Jinhwan... apa kau belum tidur? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

 _"Aku baru saja pulang bekerja."_

"Bisakah kau datang ke Kantorku sekarang?"

 _"Umm... baiklah."_

Jinhwan selalu saja menuruti semua keinginan Hanbin, iapun tak mengerti apa alasannya. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Kantor Hanbin saat ini juga, mengabaikan waktu yang nyatanya telah sangat larut.

Di lain tempat, terlihat Hanbin yang tengah menunggu kedatangan Jinhwan di Lobby Kantor miliknya. Tak lama, sebuah Taksi berhenti tepat di depannya dan menampilkan sosok Jinhwan. Tanpa mengucapkan satu patah katapun, Hanbin segera menarik tangan Jinhwan dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju Lift.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Hanbin saat ini, ia sendiripun tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu hanyalah, ia ingin mendekap tubuh Jinhwan sepanjang malam ini.

Sesampainya mereka di Lift, entah kerasukan Setan apa, Hanbin segera memojokkan tubuh Jinhwan secara paksa dan melumat bibir Jinhwan tiba-tiba dengan kasar.

Mau tidak mau Jinhwan menerima ciuman kasar itu karena ia sama sekali tidak bisa menahan Hanbin. Hanbin terlalu bernafsu untuk menghabisi bibirnya, dan juga tenaga mereka tidaklah seimbang.

Dengan cepat, Hanbin yang membawa Jinhwan memasuki Ruangan Kerjanya tanpa melepas pagutannya sedetikpun. Mengabaikan Jinhwan yang kewalahan untuk melayani ciumannya tersebut.

"Ha-Hanbin~"

Jinhwan berhasil mengeluarkan suaranya ketika Hanbin melepaskan ciuman mereka. Namun Hanbin justru beralih untuk menyesapi lehernya dengan kuat. Mulai dari rahang, dagu, leher, bahu hingga dada Jinhwan, sudah penuh akan tanda cinta hasil karyanya.

Keduanya terengah-engah, terlebih Hanbin yang sepertinya sudah dalam keadaan sangat bernafsu. Ia nampak gelap mata dan hanya Jinhwan yang dapat mengatasi rasa gusarnya saat ini.

 _Grep_

Baru saja Hanbin ingin melepaskan kancing Kemeja yang dikenakan oleh Jinhwan, tetapi tangan Jinhwan lebih dulu menahan pergerakannya. Membuat Hanbin yang sudah dalam keadaan menindih Jinhwan langsung menatap pada wajah manis yang sudah memerah tersebut.

"Tidak...," lirih Jinhwan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Sepertinya lelaki cantik itu tengah kebingungan saat ini. Ia teringat akan ketidakjelasan hubungan mereka.

"Kenapa sayang? Kau ingin menghindariku kali ini?"

Jinhwan menggeleng. Dan sedetik kemudian, cairan bening yang sedari tadi menggenang di pelupuk matanya, kini turun membasahi wajahnya. Ia menangis.

"Tidak seharusnya kita melakukan hal ini... lagi."

Jinhwan meremas tangan Hanbin yang masih digenggamnya. Cukup lama Hanbin terdiam, namun setelah itu Hanbin segera bangkit dari posisi membungkuknya menjadi tegap, dan betapa terkejutnya Jinhwan ketika ia menyadari Hanbin justru melepaskan pakaiannya.

Jantung Jinhwan terus berdetak dengan keras dan ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa saat ini. Di satu sisi, ia menginginkan Hanbin. Namun di sisi lain, ia menyadari jika apa yang dilakukan olehnya bersama Hanbin saat ini adalah hal yang salah. Ia bukanlah siapa-siapa Hanbin. Jadi, pantaskah ia melakukan ini bersama lelaki itu?

"Aku merindukanmu, Kim Jinhwan."

"Ma-maafkan aku."

Jinhwan mendorong dada telanjang Hanbin dan bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, lalu terduduk.

"Apa yang salah?" tanya Hanbin.

"Status hubungan kita."

Hanbin merasa tertohok akan pernyataan singkat Jinhwan barusan. Menyadari betapa brengseknya ia karena telah menjadikan Jinhwan sebagai pelampiasannya tanpa mengikatnya dengan status apapun.

Dirinya yang masih berada dalam keadaan topless, menatap wajah Jinhwan yang tengah menunduk dalam di sampingnya cukup lama. Seperti tengah memikirkan kesalahan apa saja yang telah ia lakukan selama hidupnya pada lelaki cantik ini.

Keheninganpun melanda atmosfer sekitar mereka. Tidak ada yang membuka suaranya cukup lama, dan tidak ada yang mau membahas masalah ini lagi.

"Aku tahu kau menyukaiku, Kim Jin-"

 _Cup!_

Mata Hanbin membulat ketika Jinhwan menarik rahangnya secara tiba-tiba dan mencium bibirnya dengan kuat. Jinhwan memotong perkataannya dengan ciuman yang terburu-buru. Namun ia lebih memilih untuk membalas ciuman itu.

Dengan cepat Jinhwan menduduki tubuh toppless Hanbin, masih dengan menyesap kuat bibir Hanbin hingga Hanbin berbaring di bawahnya. Bahkan Jinhwan berani untuk membawa tangan besar Hanbin untuk melepaskan satu persatu kancing Kemeja yang dikenakannya. Dan tentu saja dituruti oleh Hanbin, kemudian tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi Hanbin untuk menyingkirkan seluruh pakaian yang melekat di tubuh Jinhwan hingga Jinhwan benar-benar sudah dalam keadaan polos saat ini.

Jujur saja, Hanbin masih terkejut dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba Jinhwan, bahkan Jinhwan sudah menggesek-gesekkan kejantanannya pada bokongnya. Membuat Hanbin menggeram tertahan karena merasakan sensasi nikmat yang menghantam area kejantanannya.  
Lalu Hanbin memutuskan untuk bangkit duduk kembali dan membuat Jinhwan reflek memeluk leher Hanbin dengan erat karena tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung ke belakang. Namun dengan cepat Hanbin menahan punggung Jinhwan dengan kedua tangan besarnya dan melanjutkan lumatan mereka.

Bisa ia lihat Jinhwan meneteskan airmatanya ketika Jinhwan menyesap bibirnya. Meskipun Jinhwan memejamkan matanya, tetapi ia bisa merasakannya. Kekhawatiran yang Jinhwan rasakan saat ini terlihat begitu jelas baginya. Namun ia biarkan karena ia memang sangat menginginkan Jinhwan.

Dan juga…

Permainan mereka kali ini bukankah Jinhwan yang memulainya?

Ia perhatikan Jinhwan masih serius melumat bibirnya, sedangkan ia diam-diam mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan mengarahkannya pada lubang Jinhwan di bawah sana.

Biarlah ia mengkhianati pertunangannya bersama Jisoo. Karena Jisoo pun telah melakukan pegkhianatan yang sama seperti dirinya. Bukankah itu terdengar adil?

"Eunghh cpkhh-"

Jinhwan sedikit melenguh ketika ia merasakan ada sebuah benda tumpul mulai menerobos lubangnya. Namun ia tidak menghentikannya, dan justru membiarkannya hingga kejatanan Hanbin benar-benar bersarang dengan sempurna di dalam lubangnya.

 _Jleebb~_

"Akhh!"

Jinhwan menjerit tertahan dan terpaksa ia melepaskan ciumannya dengan Hanbin. Jinhwan mendongakkan kepalanya ketika Hanbin mulai bergerak mengeluar-masukkan kejantanannya pada lubangnya. Masih dengan posisi memluk leher Hanbin, Jinhwan menekan kepala Hanbin agar menyesap lehernya. Membuat Hanbin menyeringai dan tentu saja ia memenuhi permintaan Jinhwan.

Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum selama penyatuan tubuh mereka berlangsung. Begitu panas dan bergairah, menggambarkan betapa mereka merindukan hal ini. Bercinta begitu intim tanpa memperdulikan apapun dan hanya berfokus pada permainan cinta mereka. Tidak ada perasaan bersalah sedikitpun yang Hanbin rasakan terhadap Jisoo ketika ia tengah bersama dengan Jinhwan.

Jinhwan pun tak tinggal diam, ia juga membantu menggerakkan tubuhnya naik turun berlawanan dengan gerakan yang dilakukan oleh Hanbin. Jinhwan berusaha menahan tangisannya sampai saat ini, ia teringat akan foto wanita bernama Jisoo yang muncul di layar ponsel milik Hanbin. Lagi-lagi dadanya terasa sesak hanya karena memikirkan hal itu.

Namun Hanbin selalu berhasil mengalihkan fokusnya dengan menyentuh titik kenikmatannya secara terus menerus. Hingga ia tidak mampu berkonsentrasi lagi saat ini. Terus dan terus Hanbin menghantam titik itu dengan keras, membuat Jinhwan menjerit keras dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Hanbin.

Jinhwan bisa mendengar geraman yang dikeluarkan oleh Hanbin saat ini. Sangat seksi dan itu membuat nafsunya semakin meningkat. Hanbin mengecupi bahunya hingga banyak tanda kemerahan di sana, sedangkan ia merapatkan tubuh telanjangnya pada tubuh telanjang Hanbin agar ia merasa lebih intim lagi dengan Pria tampan yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Baru saja Jinhwan ingin meraih orgasme pertamanya, Hanbin justru menghentikan gerakannya dan tiba-tiba membaringkan tubuhnya. Tentunya tanpa melepaskan tautan bagian bawah tubuh mereka, Hanbin mulai meraih kedua paha mulus Jinhwan dan meletakkannya di kedua bahunya. Membuat Jinhwan merona, karena ia membuka pahanya begitu lebar tepat di hadapan Hanbin yang sedang menatapnya cukup dalam.

Hanbin membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk meraih bibir Jinhwan kembali, dan mulai melakukan gerakannya. Kedua tangan Jinhwan menangkup wajah Hanbin dan terus melumatnya, bertukar saliva dan berperang lidah. Sedangkan tangan Hanbin digunakan untuk menumpu berat tubuhnya agar tidak menindih Jinhwan dan pinggulnya ia gerakkan dengan kasar membobol lubang Jinhwan lebih dalam lagi.

 _Clokh clokh clokh!_

Reflek tangan Jinhwan menahan dada Hanbin karena gerakan Hanbin begitu cepat, sehingga membuat tubuhnya terhentak-hentak tidak karuan. Jangan lupakan keringat yang sudah membanjiri tubuh keduanya.

Kemudian Hanbin menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dan matanya melihat kearah penyatuan tubuh mereka. Maju mundur dengan sangat cepat karena ia merasa akan mencapai pada puncaknya. Jinhwan merapatkan kedua pahanya, namun Hanbin menahannya. Alhasil Jinhwan pasrah dan ia meremas sisi sofa dengan kuat karena ia merasakan ingin mencapai puncaknya juga.

Dan hanya dengan beberapa hentakan lagi, mereka tiba pada orgasme mereka masing-masing.

Hanbin hendak mencabut kejantanannya, namun tiba-tiba Jinhwan menahannya hingga akhirnya Hanbin melepaskan spermanya di dalam tubuh Jinhwan.

Jinhwan kembali melebarkan kedua pahanya dan menarik leher Hanbin untuk melumat kembali bibir Hanbin sambil menikmati aliran hangat Hanbin yang menyembur begitu banyak memenuhi dirinya.

 _Cpkh cpkh cpkh cpkh!_

Hanbin pun tidak bisa menghindari semua ini, karena jujur saja, akan terasa jauh lebih nikmat jika ia mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam daripada ia mengeluarkan spermanya di luar. Rasanya ia seperti melayang dan terhempas di awan yang lembut. Sangat indah dan begitu nikmat.

 _Crott crott crott!_

Tubuh Jinhwan bergetar ketika Hanbin menembakkan spermanya di dalam tubuhnya. Sangat nikmat dan ia merasa sesuatu yang hampa bisa terisi lagi.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyesali hal ini," gumam Hanbin dengan senyumannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- JUST GO -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu minggu sudah berlalu sejak kecelakaan yang dialami oleh Yunhyeong, dan saat ini semuanya kembali normal. Yunhyeong sudah mulai bekerja kembali, sedangkan Junhoe baru saja akan membuka usaha Toko Sepatunya tiga hari lagi.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Junhoe datang ke Toko yang telah ia sewa untuk mempersiapkan segalanya. Juga ia menyewa beberapa orang untuk membantunya.

Saat Junhoe sedang merapikan toko sepatunya, ia berpikir akan menyenangkan jika Yunhyeong bekerja bersamanya. Mereka bisa bertemu setiap hari. Mungkin ia akan membicarakan hal ini pada Yunhyeong sepulang bekerja nanti.

Ruko yang disewa oleh Junhoe tidaklah terlalu besar, namun terlihat cukup mewah. Semua karena dirinya telah memikirkan hal ini masak-masak jauh sebelum ia membuka Tokonya ini.

Di dalam Toko tersebut terdapat satu Ruangan berukuran sekitar 5x7 meter untuk ruang kerja pribadinya, yang dilengkapi dengan meja kerja serta sebuah komputer. Di sana juga disediakan sofa panjang untuk para supplier yang datang ke Toko sepatunya. Tepat di sebelah Ruang tersebut, juga terdapat Toilet untuk para pelanggan.

Setelah melakukan pekerjaan yang cukup berat hari ini, Junhoe merasa sangat lelah. Matanya melirik ke arah jam dinding, dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam. Ia segera bergegas pulang dan menemui Yunhyeong, Kekasihnya.

Ia hanya perlu berjalan kaki untuk pergi ke Café tempat Yunhyeong bekerja, karena jarak antara Toko Sepatunya dengan Café hanya beberapa Blok saja.

Tak lama ia menunggu di depan pintu keluar Karyawan Café, Yunhyeong muncul dengan senyuman manisnya. Namun dengan tiba-tiba Yunhyeong menarik tangan Junhoe dan membawa Junhoe ke tempat yang tersembunyi.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanya Junhoe merasa bingung dengan sikap Kekasihnya ini.

"Kau lupa dengan apa yang aku katakan di Rumah Sakit waktu itu?"

"Tentu aku mengingatnya, sayang. Tapi sampai kapan kita harus menyembunyikan hubungan kita dari teman-teman di Café?"

"Aku mohon," Yunhyeong menunjukkan wajah imutnya di hadapan Kekasih tingginya tersebut.

"Baiklah."

Junhoe tak mampu menolak permintaan Yunhyeong dan akhirnya ia menuruti permintaan Kekasihnya ini. Lalu ia mendekap tubuh Yunhyeong dengan satu tangannya dan mencium kening Pria manisnya ini.

Setelah mereka berdua memastikan semua Karyawan sudah pulang meninggalkan Café, Junhoe dan Yunhyeong akhirnya pergi menuju ke sebuah Minimarket 24 jam yang berada tidak jauh dari Café. Setelah membeli dua buah minuman ringan, mereka duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan di dalam Minimarket tersebut. Mereka duduk bersebelahan di meja panjang yang menghadap keluar kaca pembatas.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini? Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu padamu."

Junhoe membuka pembicaraan setelah menyesap sedikit minumannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Oh iya, bagaimana dengan Tokomu? Kau sudah merapikan semuanya? Maaf aku tidak membantumu," sesal Yunhyeong.

"Sudah hampir selesai. Jangan berbicara seperti itu sayang, kau sendiri belum benar-benar pulih bagaimana bisa kau berpikir untuk membantuku? Aku sudah menyewa beberapa orang untuk membantuku, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Syukurlah.." Yunhyeong tersenyum.

"Aku berpikir, bagaimana jika kau bekerja denganku saja di Toko Sepatuku? Kita bisa bertemu setiap hari. Bukankah itu sangat menyenangkan? Dan aku akan membayarmu lebih dari bayaran yang kau dapatkan di Café, bagaimana?" Junhoe mengungkapkan keinginannya dengan antusias.

Yunhyeong terdiam sejenak. "Maaf Junhoe, aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa? Aku pikir kau akan langsung menyetujuinya," Junhoe sedikit merengek kali ini, ia sangat kecewa atas jawaban Yunhyeong.

"Aku baru saja ingin menyampaikan kabar baik padamu. Tadi pagi saat aku baru tiba di Café, Manajer Song Minho memanggilku dan dia memintaku untuk menggantikan posisinya, karena dia akan pindah ke Cabang baru," jelas Yunhyeong.

"Benarkah? Waaah selamat!" Junhoe reflek merangkul Yunhyeong dan hendak menciumnya kembali, namun kali ini ditahan oleh Yunhyeong.

"Hey! Ingat kita sedang ada dimana." Yunhyeong mendorong Junhoe untuk melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Maaf sayang, aku terlalu terbawa suasana," Junhoe tersenyum lebar menunjukkan barisan giginya dengan mata yang hampir tertutup sepenuhnya.

"Manajer menangatakan hanya akulah satu-satunya orang yang dapat ia percayakan untuk menggantikan posisinya. Aku sendiri juga tidak percaya, ternyata kesetiaanku bekerja di Café itu membuahkan hasil."

"Tentu saja, kau adalah orang paling setia yang pernah aku temui. Bahkan ketika aku selalu menolak cintamu dan tidak pernah memperdulikan kehadiranmu, kau tetap setia menungguku. Hingga semuanya berbalik, kali ini aku yang sangat tergila-gila padamu," Goda Junhoe yang membuat Yunhyeong merona.

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk apa? Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih, kau telah menyadarkanku akan segalanya. Kau telah membuka mata dan perasaanku dengan semua pengorbanan yang telah kau lakukan selama ini. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku masih terjebak dalam-"

Belum sempat Junhoe melanjutkan kata-katanya, Yunhyeong lebih dulu menutup mulut Junhoe dengan satu tangannya.

"Sssttt… Jangan dilanjutkan lagi, yang penting saat ini kita sudah bersama dan saling mencintai satu sama lain. Benar kan?"

"Iya sayang, aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku juga, dan aku bersyukur orang yang aku cintai kini berada di sisiku. Semoga saja untuk selamanya," Yunhyeong tersenyum lembut kepada Junhoe dan Junhoe pun membalas senyuman itu dengan sedikit keharuan di dalam hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- JUST GO -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jinhwan terlihat sangat murung. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Ia terus sama melamun. Tatapannya kosong dan pikirannya melayang.

Terhitung sudah cukup lama ia tak bertemu dengan Hanbin setelah menghabiskan malam bersama dimana dirinya dan Hanbin bercinta. Bahkan hingga detik ini, ia tak kunjung mendapatkan kabar dari lelaki tampan yang ia cintai tersebut.

Ia tiba di Kamarnya, membantingkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang mungilnya dan menatap ke layar ponselnya. Masih sama, tak ada pemberitahuan apapun dari Hanbin.

"Apakah ia sibuk?" gumamnya seorang diri. Ia berusaha untuk membuang pikiran negatifnya terhadap Hanbin.

Kemudian ia lempar ponsel pemberian Hanbin itu ke sisi kosong yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu, Kim Hanbin. Namun aku tak memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkannya. Aku merasa... hanya tidak pantas."

Jinhwan menghela nafasnya dan menatap ke langit-langit Kamarnya yang berwarna putih polos.

"Apakah kau merindukanku saat ini? Aku sangat merindukanmu."

 _Kau begitu misterius. Aku tidak mengerti dengan sikapmu selama ini. Kau adalah orang yang baik. Akan tetapi terkadang kau bisa berubah menjadi sosok menyeramkan yang tidak aku kenal hanya dalam waktu satu detik. Andai saja aku bisa membaca pikiranmu…_

Jinhwan kemudian memejamkan mata dan masuk ke alam bawah sadarya.

 _KRIIING KRIIING KRIIING_

Tepat pukul tujuh pagi, alarm jam Jinhwan berbunyi. Dengan cepat ia membuka mata sendunya dan mematikan alarm tersebut. Mencari ponselnya, dan ternyata masih sama, tidak ada pemberitahuan apapun dari Hanbin di ponselnya.

Hari ini ia seperti kehilangan semangatnya. Ia bekerja seperti Robot yang tak bernyawa. Ia lebih banyak melamun dan jarang tersenyum.

Terlebih mulai hari ini hingga satu bulan ke depan, Yunhyeong tak ada bersamanya karena ia sedang belajar menggantikan posisi seorang Manajer dengan Mino.

Terlihat Yunhyeong dan Mino keluar dari Ruangan Kantor untuk mengecek keadaan Café. Namun Yunhyeong nampak terkejut karena mendapati Jinhwan sedang bekerja di dalam stand minumannya.

"Jinhwan... bukankah hari ini seharusnya kau libur?"

Jinhwan seketika menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menoleh kepada Yunhyeong dan Mino yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"Be-benarkah? Aku benar-benar lupa," Jinhwan menjawab dengan terbata-bata.

"Ada apa denganmu, Kim Jinhwan? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Yunhyeong kembali untuk memastikan.

"Ah… tidak, aku benar-benar lupa kalau seharusnya hari ini aku libur. Tapi..."

Jinhwan menjeda kalimatnya dan terlihat baru saja mengingat sesuatu.

"Tetapi tidak apa, aku akan libur nanti saat pembukaan Toko Sepatu Junhoe. Ya, Toko Sepatu Junhoe."

Entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba teringat Sahabatnya tersebut.

 _DEG_

Mendengar nama Junhoe diucapkan oleh Jinhwan, jantung Yunhyeong terasa seperti tersengat sesuatu. Ia terdiam sesaat dan memyembunyikan perasaannya saat ini di hadapan Jinhwan. Lelaki yang pernah dicintai oleh Kekasihnya.

"Baiklah jika begitu, aku akan mengaturnya nanti. Yunhyeong.. ayo kita kembali ke Ruangan Kantor, aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana cara menghitung gaji Karyawan," sambung Mino, dan tanpa mengeluarkan satu patah katapun, Yunyeong memilih untuk menuruti perintah Mino.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Dikarenakan saat ini Yunhyeong tengah belajar untuk posisi Manajer, itu artinya jam kerjanya juga akan berkurang. Jam kerja Manajer hanya sampai pukul enam sore, tidak seperti saat ia masih bekerja sebagai pembuat minuman senior di Café yang pulang hingga Café tutup yaitu pukul sepuluh malam.

Yunhyeong mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi untuk melepaskan rasa lelahnya setelah seharian bekerja di depan layar komputer.

"Ternyata pekerjaan seorang Manajer cukup berat."

"Mungkin pada awalnya kau akan merasa seperti itu, tapi nanti kau akan terbiasa," ucap Mino menyemangati Yunhyeong.

"Pantas saja Manajer memiliki jam kerja yang lebih sedikit. Karena bekerja menggunakan otak ternyata jauh lebih melelahkan."

"Yunhyeong dengar, kita memiliki puluhan Karyawan disini. Kau harus belajar untuk sedikit lebih tegas agar mereka menyeganimu, kau juga jangan terlalu baik terhadap mereka. Itu semua agar mereka disiplin dan mendengarkan semua yang kau perintahkan. Mengerti?" Mino menatap Yunhyeong serius.

"Baiklah Hyung, aku akan menuruti semua yang telah kau ajarkan kepadaku. Aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar Café ini tetap berjalan dengan baik, bahkan aku juga akan berusaha agar Café ini lebih sukses dari sebelumnya."

Yunhyeong tersenyum semangat.

"Bagus."

Mino merasa sangat puas dengan semangat Yunhyeong.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- JUST GO -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pembukaan Toko Sepatu milik Junhoe semakin dekat, namun masih ada hal penting yang ia butuhkan, yaitu seorang Karyawan yang dapat dipercaya. Betapa senangnya ia saat Chanwoo, merekomendasikan salah seorang Temannya untuk menjadi Karyawan di Toko Sepatu Junhoe. Dia bernama Kim Donghyuk.

Di samping mereka yang baru saja melewati Ujian Akhir mereka, Donghyuk pun memang sedang membutuhkan pekerjaan paruh waktu untuk mengisi waktu kosongnya. Dan Junhoe memutuskan untuk menerima Donghyuk dan mempercayakan semuanya pada teman dari Adik Kekasihnya tersebut.

Tepat satu hari sebelum pembukaan, Donghyuk mempelajari banyak hal bersama Junhoe. Mereka terlihat sangat kompak, dan Junhoe bersyukur karena Chanwoo merekomendasikan seorang yang tepat.

"Besok kita akan membuka Toko Sepatu ini, dan aku sudah mengumumkannya lewat social media. Untuk hari pertama semuanya akan diskon 50%, kita akan menjual Sepatu hanya dengan harga modal. Ini untuk perkenalan pertama Toko Sepatu ini," jelas Junhoe kepada Donghyuk di dalam Ruangan Kerjanya.

"Wah… kalau begitu aku akan mengumumkan ini kepada semua Teman Sekolahku," Donghyuk terlihat sangat antusias.

"Terima kasih. Sebenarnya ini adalah Kota yang sibuk, penjualan akan lebih banyak dilakukan secara Online. Pelangganku di Toko Online sudah banyak, kau juga harus sering-sering mengecek website Toko Sepatu kita," jelas Junhoe lagi.

"Baiklah Hyung, aku mengerti."

"Bagus, kau memang anak yang sangat pandai."

Junhoe tersenyum puas dengan bocah polos yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- JUST GO -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepulang bekerja, Jinhwan melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat memasuki Kamarnya dan berjalan mondar mandir. Dengan ponsel yang sedari tadi ia genggam, ia terus menggumamkan sesuatu hal yang tak jelas. Wajahnya nampak gugup dan bingung. Ia benar-benar tak tahan untuk tidak menghubungimu Hanbin saat ini juga. Ia sangat merindukan lelaki itu.

Setelah beberapa menit mengumpulkan keberaniannya, akhirnya jemarinya tergerak mengusap-usap layar ponselnya dan menekan Kontak Hanbin. Ia membuang segala rasa malunya, dan mengabaikan tanggapan apa yang akan Hanbin berikan padanya.

 _Tutt.. tutt.. tutt..._

Jantungnya berdetak dengan keras seiring nada sambung panggilan itu terdengar ke telinganya.

Ia bahkan tak memiliki kalimat yang tepat untuk ia ucapkan pada Hanbin nantinya. Tetapi setidaknya, ia pikir rasa rindunya akan hilang setelah ia mendengar suara lelaki pujaan hatinya tersebut.

 _Pip_

 _"Akhirnya kau menghubungiku,"_ suara Hanbin terdengar sangat bersemangat menjawab panggilan dari Jinhwan.

"Mmhh… a-aku…"

 _"Apa kau merindukanku?"_

"Aku-"

 _"Ada apa sayang? Kau membuatku khawatir, apa kau sakit?"_

"Ah tidak, aku…"

Jinhwan masih belum tahu ingin membicarakan apa. Perasaan gugup dan senang kini ia rasakan sekaligus. Ia sangat gugup hingga tidak tahu harus berbicara apa, tapi di sisi lain dia sangat senang karena dapat mendengar suara Hanbin.

 _"Apa kau hanya akan terus mengatakan aku, aku, aku sampai kau mengakhiri panggilan ini?"_

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku besok ke acara pembukaan Toko Sepatu baru milik temanku, apakah kau bisa?"

Entah apa yang Jinhwan pikirkan, ia mengatakannya begitu saja.

 _"Hhmm… Sepertinya besok aku sibuk, tapi jika ada imbalan seperti yang kita lakukan beberapa hari yang lalu, aku akan mengusahakannya,"_ goda Hanbin. Ekspresi wajah Jinhwan berubah dalam waktu singkat membayangkan apa yang telah mereka lakukan di pertemuan terakhir mereka.

"A-apa? Baiklah jika kau sibuk, tidak apa-apa aku akan pergi sendiri."

Jinhwan merasa jika Hanbin hanya senang menggodanya dan membutuhkannya saat Hanbin menginginkannya. Hatinya hancur dengan sangat cepat.

 _"Aku hanya bercanda. Baiklah aku akan menjemputmu besok selepas bekerja, kau tunggulah di Rumah,"_ Hanbin tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah... aku... akan menunggumu."

Sedetik kemudian Jinhwan mengakhiri panggilan mereka.

Ia tidak menyangka bisa semudah ini mengajak Hanbin untuk pergi bersamanya. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia segera membanting tubuh mungil ke atas Kasur dan berguling-guling layaknya seorang Gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Namun tak bertahan lama, karena sepertinya ia mengadari sesuatu...

 _'Tunggu, jika ak mengajak Hanbin itu artinya Junhoe akan bertemu dengan Hanbin? Bagaimana jika Junhoe merasa tidak senang dengan kehadiran Hanbin?_  
 _Ah… kau memang sangat bodoh, Kim Jinhwan. Kau tahu bagaimana perasaan Junhoe kepadamu, tapi kau malah ingin membawa lelaki lain ke hadapannya. Entahlah, aku tidak mungkin menghubungi Hanbin kembali dan membatalkannya. Bagaimana jika ia berpikir kalau aku ini orang yang plin-plan?'_

"Aisshhh! Kenapa aku sangat bodoh?!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Apa yang terjadi setelah Junhoe dan Hanbin bertemu? Dan kapan Jinhwan mengetahui hubungan Junhoe dan Yunhyeong?_**

 ** _Next? Review juseyo~_**  
 ** _Thank you~_**

 ** _사랑해 쀵~_**!


	8. Chapter 8

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku besok ke acara pembukaan Toko Sepatu baru milik temanku, apakah kau bisa?"

Entah apa yang Jinhwan pikirkan, ia mengatakannya begitu saja.

"Hhmm… Sepertinya besok aku sibuk, tapi jika ada imbalan seperti yang kita lakukan beberapa hari yang lalu, aku akan mengusahakannya," goda Hanbin.

Ekspresi wajah Jinhwan berubah dalam waktu singkat membayangkan apa yang telah mereka lakukan di pertemuan terakhir mereka.

"A-apa? Baiklah jika kau sibuk, tidak apa-apa aku akan pergi sendiri."

Jinhwan merasa jika Hanbin hanya senang menggodanya dan membutuhkannya saat Hanbin menginginkannya. Hatinya hancur dengan sangat cepat.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Baiklah aku akan menjemputmu besok selepas bekerja, kau tunggulah di Rumah," Hanbin tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah… aku… akan menunggumu."

Sedetik kemudian Jinhwan mengakhiri panggilan mereka.

Ia tidak menyangka bisa semudah ini mengajak Hanbin untuk pergi bersamanya. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia segera membanting tubuh mungilnya ke atas Kasur dan berguling-guling layaknya seorang Gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Namun tak bertahan lama, karena sepertinya ia menyadari sesuatu…

 _'Tunggu, jika aku mengajak Hanbin itu artinya Junhoe akan bertemu dengan Hanbin? Bagaimana jika Junhoe merasa tidak senang dengan kehadiran Hanbin? Ah… kau memang sangat bodoh, Kim Jinhwan. Kau tahu bagaimana perasaan Junhoe kepadamu, tapi kau malah ingin membawa lelaki lain ke hadapannya. Entahlah, aku tidak mungkin menghubungi Hanbin kembali dan membatalkannya. Bagaimana jika ia berpikir kalau aku ini orang yang plin-plan.'_

"Aisshhh! Kenapa aku sangat bodoh?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- JUST GO -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author :**  
Yuta CBKSHH

 **Title :**  
JUST GO (BINHWAN)

 **Main Cast :**  
Kim Hanbin (30 tahun)  
Kim Jinhwan (23 tahun)

 **Support Cast :**  
Koo Junhoe (23 tahun)  
Song Yunhyeong (22 tahun)  
Jisoo (28 tahun)  
Bobby (28 tahun)  
Other cast (iKON's members)

 **Rating :**  
M

 **Genre :**  
Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length :**  
Chaptered

 **Disclaimer :**  
Fanfict ini berdasarkan obsesi Yuta terhadap BinHwan Couple dari iKON. Ditulis oleh Yuta sendiri tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa nerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning :**  
BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE ! NC-21 ! DLDR ! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary :**  
[YAOI! NC21!] "Aku tahu hatimu tidak akan pernah untukku. Ini rasanya seperti aku memaksa memeras diriku sendiri di dalam hatimu yang tak memiliki tempat untukku. Pada akhirnya, aku hanya akan menjadi orang bodoh." - Jinhwan. (BINHWAN) Slight JunHwan & JunHyeong! RnR!

 **Backsong :**  
iKON – Just Go

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari pembukaan Toko Sepatu Junhoe yang baru, ternyata cukup membuat Junhoe dan Donghyuk kewalahan. Toko begitu penuh sesak oleh para Pelanggan yang tidak ada habisnya mendatangi Toko tersebut.

Tanpa terasa waktu telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, kedatangan Pelangganpun sudah mulai berkurang. Hanya tinggal menyisakan beberapa Pelanggan saja, karena Toko akan tutup pukul delapan malam. Dan ketika Junhoe baru saja selesai melayani salah satu Pelanggannya, Jinhwan datang menghampiri Junhoe bersama Hanbin.

"Junhoe selamat! Toko Sepatumu terlihat sangat keren," Jinhwan mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya kepada Junhoe.

"Hey, kau datang Jinhwan," sapa Junhoe.

Tiba-tiba Hanbin merangkul Jinhwan dengan erat di hadapan Junhoe, sepertinya Hanbin masih menyimpan dendam kepada Junhoe, yang tempo hari dengan sengaja memeluk Jinhwan tepat di hadapannya. Sedangkan Jinhwan sedikit terkejut, dan merasa kurang nyaman dengan hal itu. Namun Jinhwan tidak kuasa untuk menolak.

"Pria yang bersamamu ini…?" Junhoe mencoba menghilangkan kecanggungan yang terjadi antara mereka bertiga.

Sebenarnya Junhoe sudah sangat mengetahui siapa Pria yang sedang merangkul Jinhwan tersebut. Hanya saja ia belum pernah berkenalan langsung dengannya. Hanbin terlihat sangat maskulin dengan jas kerja yang masih ia kenakan, membuat Junhoe sedikit membandingkan dirinya dengan Hanbin. Tentu saja pria sekelas Hanbin bukanlah saingan yang seimbang untuk dirinya, tidak heran jika pada akhirnya Jinhwan lebih memilih Hanbin ketimbang dirinya.

"Ah, dia adalah Kim Hanbin," Jinhwan merasa sangat canggung dengan keadaan ini.

Junhoe mengangkat tangannya bermaksud untuk menjabat tangan Hanbin. "Aku Junhoe, Koo Junhoe"

Hanbin meraih tangan Junhoe dan melepasnya lagi dengan cepat. "Kim Hanbin."

Junhoe hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Donghyuk yang tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Hey Donghyuk, berhentilah bekerja. Kita bisa melanjutkannya lagi besok!" Junhoe setengah berteriak kepada Donghyuk yang berjarak agak jauh dari dirinya.

Mendengar itu Donghyuk berjalan mendekati Junhoe.

Melihat Donghyuk, Hanbin seperti tidak asing dengan wajahnya. Hanbin mencoba mengingat-ingat namun belum menemukan jawaban.

"Ayo kita bergegas, aku akan mentraktir kalian malam ini di Restoran sebelah."

"Baiklah Hyung," jawab Donghyuk.

"Apa kau mengenal Pria yang sedang berdiri di depan Toko kita? Sepertinya dia sedang menunggu seseorang?" Junhoe menunjuk ke arah depan Toko yang hanya dibatasi dengan kaca bening.

Donghyuk tersipu malu, seketika wajahnya memerah melihat Pria yang dimaksud oleh Junhoe. "Dia adalah Kekasihku, Hyung."  
Junhoe, Jinhwan dan Hanbin merasa tertohok mendengar jawaban Donghyuk. Mereka tidak menyangka anak ingusan seperti Donghyuk memiliki Kekasih seorang Pria. Jaman memang sudah benar-benar berubah.

Melihat Junhoe dan Donghyuk tengah bersiap untuk menutup Toko, Jinhwan tidak hanya diam. Jinhwan turut membantu agar pekerjaan mereka lebih cepat selesai. Dan ketika Junhoe sibuk menghitung pendapatan hari ini, ia menerima pesan dari Yunhyeong, Kekasihnya.

 **Junhoe, aku benar-benar minta maaf, hari ini aku tidak bisa datang ke acara pembukaan Toko Sepatumu. Ada hal penting yang harus aku selesaikan hari ini juga, maafkan aku :'(**

Perasaan kecewa muncul sesaat setelah membaca pesan itu, Junhoe merasa jika Kekasihnya ini sama sekali tidak memprioritaskan dirinya. Yunhyeong lebih mementingkan pekerjaan dibandingkan dengan Kekasihnya sendiri. Bagi Junhoe, itu adalah hal yang sangat keterlaluan. Junhoe pun memutuskan untuk tidak membalas pesan tersebut.

Merasa bosan, Hanbin memutuskan untuk pergi keluar Toko mencari udara segar, ia berdiri tepat di samping Pria yang disebut sebagai Kekasih Donghyuk tadi. Pria tersebut terlihat asik menghisap rokoknya seraya sibuk dengan gadget di tangannya. Sepertinya ia tidak menyadari kedatangan Hanbin.

Setelah Junhoe, Jinhwan dan Donghyuk selesai dengan pekerjaannya, mereka bertiga keluar dari Toko dan Junhoe lalu mengunci pintu Tokonya tersebut.

"Hyung kenapa kau masih merokok? Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk berhenti merokok," Donghyuk menghampiri Kekasihnya, ia langsung meraih rokok dari mulut Kekasihnya itu lalu membuang dan menginjaknya.

"Aku tidak bisa langsung berhenti begitu saja Dongie, aku akan menguranginya sedikit demi sedikit,"  
Kekasihnya tampak tidak marah dengan perlakuan Donghyuk, ia justru menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Hyung, perkenalkan ini Kekasihku… Bobby," Donghyuk lalu memperkenalkan Kekasihnya itu kepada Junhoe, Jinhwan dan Hanbin.

Dengan sopan Bobby membungkuk kepada ketiga Pria yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Salam kenal."

Hanbin tahu betul siapa Pria ini. Bukankah dia adalah Bobby selingkuhan dari tunangannya Jisoo? Pantas saja ia seperti tidak asing saat tadi melihat Donghyuk, beberapa bulan lalu ia pernah melihat Bobby dan Donghyuk tengah berjalan bersama di Hotel saat ia tengah meeting. Jika saat ini Bobby adalah kekasih Donghyuk, lau bagaimana dengan hubungan Bobby dengan Jisoo? Apakah mungkin ini sebabnya Jisoo ingin mempercepat acara pernikahan mereka?

Sementara Bobby adalah tipikal Pria yang cuek, ia tidak mau ambil pusing meskipun ia tahu yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah Hanbin. Tunangan dari Jisoo, wanita yang pernah menjadi Kekasihnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- JUST GO -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yunhyeong dan Mino tengah dipusingkan oleh banyaknya pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan hari ini. Pemilik Café meminta Mino untuk memberikan laporan keuangan dari beberapa tahun lalu, dan harus dikirimkan hari ini juga karena ada sesuatu hal yang penting. Merasa tidak enak hati, Yunhyeong akhirnya memutuskan untuk membantu Mino. Tidak mungkin ia meninggalkan Mino seorang diri dengan begitu banyak pekerjaan.

Yunhyeong berpikir jika Junhoe akan mengerti dengan posisinya saat ini, jika seorang Manajer memang memiliki banyak tanggung jawab yang harus dipenuhi.

Saat tengah berkonsentrasi di depan laptopnya, Yunhyeong merasa sangat mengatuk. Mungkin ia belum terbiasa dengan pekerjaan ini, ia merasa sangat lelah. Melihat Yunhyeong, Mino yang tengah sibuk di depan komputernya merasa tidak tega dengan pria manis yang sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan dirinya ini.

"Jika kau merasa lelah sebaiknya kau pulang duluan saja, aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya," Mino menoleh kepada Yunhyeong yang tengah asik menguap.

"Tidak Hyung, aku akan membantumu hingga selesai," Yunhyeong tersenyum, meyakinkan Mino bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Kalau begitu aku akan meminta seseorang untuk membawakan kopi lagi untuk kita."

Entah sudah berapa gelas kopi yang telah mereka habiskan sejak sore tadi. Hanya kopilah yang saat ini bisa menolong mereka untuk tetap terjaga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- JUST GO -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Junhoe, Jinhwan, Hanbin, Donghyuk dan juga Bobby kini tengah menyantap makanan mereka masing-masing di sebuah Restoran yang berada tepat di sebelah Toko Sepatu Junhoe.

Bobby dan Donghyuk tampak sangat menikmati kebersamaan mereka, terlihat sesekali Bobby mencubit Hidung Donghyuk. Tidak ada yang menyadari, sejak tadi Hanbin diam-diam memperhatikan kemesraan antara Bobby dengan Donghyuk. Hanbin hanya memfokuskan pandangannya kepada Bobby dan Donghyuk, ia seperti lupa akan kehadiran Jinhwan di sisinya yang tengah asik mengobrol dengan Junhoe.

"Maaf sepertinya aku harus pergi ke Toilet," Bobby bangkit dan berjalan menuju Toilet.

Tak lama Hanbin menyusul Bobby tanpa disadari oleh semuanya. Hanbin menunggu Bobby di depan Toilet. Saat Bobby tampak keluar dari dalam toilet, Hanbin segera membawanya pergi menuju ke Area Parkir yang jauh lebih sepi ketimbang di dalam Café.

Sejak awal Bobby bertemu Hanbin, ia sudah menduga bahwa hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Maka dengan santainya Bobby menuruti ajakan Hanbin.

"Apa kau sudah putus dengan Jisoo?" Hanbin memulai percakapan mereka dengan pertanyaan yang sangat mengganggu pikirannya belakangaan ini.

"Ya, baru beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Tapi kenapa? Bukankah kalian saling mencintai?" Hanbin mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan emosinya, karena tampaknya Bobby adalah orang yang sangat tenang dan akan berbicara jujur apa adanya.

"Lebih tepatnya dia yang mencintaiku."

"Maksudmu?"

"Jujur saja aku tidak pernah mencintai Jisoo. Hanya saja dia selalu mengejarku dan berusaha untuk mendapatkanku. Lama kelamaan aku lelah karena dia selalu memaksaku untuk bisa bersamanya. Dan pada akhirnya aku menyerah."

Hanbin merasakan sakit di dalam hatinya mendengar ucapan Bobby. Ternyata selama ini yang ada di mata Jisoo hanyalah Bobby, dan sama sekali bukan dirinya.

"Aku sendiripun tak mengerti kenapa dia sangat mencintaiku, padahal dia sudah memiliki seorang tunangan seperti dirimu," Bobby melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku sama sekali tak memahami dirinya."

"Dengar, kau ikuti saja kata hatimu. Orang pandai sepertimu pasti bisa menilai orang macam apa Jisoo sebenarnya. Dan sepertinya Pria manis yang bersamamu itu adalah orang yang sangat baik dan juga lugu."

Bobby kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Hanbin yang tampak termenung setelah mendengar pengakuannya.

 _'Hari pernikahanku semakin dekat, akan tetapi mengapa aku menjadi semakin tidak yakin? Mengapa semuanya menjadi semakin rumit. Jika saja Orangtuaku tidak menjodohkanku, mungkin semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Percuma saja aku menyesalinya, siapa yang berani menolak keinginan Ayah?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- JUST GO -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Junhoe pulang berjalan kaki seorang diri menuju Rumahnya. Sebenarnya tadi Hanbin sempat menawarkan tumpangan karena Rumah Junhoe tidak jauh dari Rumah Jinhwan. Namun Junhoe menolaknya dengan sopan, ia khawatir jika keberadaannya akan mengganggu Jinhwan dan Hanbin nantinya. Sementara Donghyuk pulang dengan Bobby mengendarai motor sport milik Bobby.

Ketika Junhoe melewati Café tempat Yunhyeong bekerja. Junhoe melirik ke arah jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, waktu menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Ia berpikir mungkin Yunhyeong saat ini sudah pulang dari bekerja.

Namun ternyata pemikiraannya salah, dari kejauhan Junhoe melihat Yunhyeong baru saja keluar dari tempat kerjanya. Junhoe tersenyum dan hendak menghampiri kekasihnya itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Yunhyeong masuk ke dalam mobil sedan berwarna hitam dengan kaca yang sangat gelap. Ia tahu betul jika itu adalah mobil milik Mino.

Kenapa Yunhyeong tidak menghubunginya, dan justru pulang bersama orang lain? Bukankah ia adalah Kekasihnya?

"Hyung, apa tidak merepotkan jika kau mengantarku? Jarak antara Rumahmu dan Rumahku cukup jauh bukan?" Yunhyeong merasa tidak enak hati dengan Mino.

"Tidak masalah, kau pasti lelah jika harus pulang dengan menaiki kendaraan umum malam-malam seperti ini," Mino menjawab tanpa menoleh, ia sedang fokus menyetir mobilnya.

"Apa tunanganmu tidak akan marah jika dia tahu kau mengantarku pulang selarut ini?"

Sekilas Mino menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Bagaimana dia akan marah jika dia tidak mengetahuinya?"

Yunhyeong tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Mino barusan, ia merasa bersalah. Seharusnya ia tidak menerima ajakan Mino untuk mengantarnya pulang tadi. Ia jadi teringat akan Kekasihnya –Junhoe. Sejak tadi Junhoe tidak menghubunginya ataupun membalas pesannya.

Setibanya di Rumah, Yunhyeong mencoba menghubungi Junhoe. Namun tidak ada jawaban, mungkin Kekasihnya itu sudah tertidur. Yunhyeong mencoba tetap berpikir positif, tidak mungkin jika Kekasihnya itu dengan sengaja tidak menjawab panggilannya bukan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- JUST GO -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau tidak keberatan jika kau mampir sebentar ke Rumahku? Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Jinhwan memberanikan diri untuk mengajak Hanbin singgah sebentar di Rumahnya, saat mereka tiba di depan Rumah Jinhwan. Ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin sekali Jinhwan bicarakan dengan Hanbin, yaitu tentang kejelasan hubungan mereka.

Hanbin tidak langsung menjawab, ia terlihat sedang berpikir.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa jika aku ke Rumahmu tengah malam seperti ini?" Hanbin mencoba memastikan, karena ia tidak ingin mengganggu siapapun yang ada di Rumah Jinhwan.

"Tentu saja, kita hanya akan mengobrol sebentar di Teras. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Baiklah."

Mereka turun dari mobil mewah milik Hanbin, setelah Hanbin memarkirkan mobilnya. Jinhwan mempersilahkan Hanbin untuk duduk di kursi panjang yang ada di Teras Rumahnya, sementara Jinhwan masuk ke dalam Rumah untuk memastikan jika semua anggota Keluarganya telah tertidur.

"Hanbin, a-aku ingin menanyakan tentang hubungan kita," Jinhwan memulai percakapan mereka setelah ia mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelah Hanbin.

"Maksudmu?"

Hanbin berpura-pura seolah tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Jinhwan. Padahal ia tahu betul jika suatu saat nanti Jinhwan pasti akan mempertanyakan tentang hal ini.

"Maksudku, setelah semua yang kita lewati bersama. Sebenarnya aku ini siapa di matamu?"

"Kau, tentu saja kau adalah seseorang yang sangat dekat denganku. Kau tahu? Di dunia ini aku tidak memiliki begitu banyak teman, terlebih seseorang yang sangat dekat denganku seperti dirimu."

"Jadi begitu… Aku senang mendengarnya."

Jinhwan berusaha keras menyembunyikan kekecewaannya, ternyata selama ini ia bukanlah siapa-siapa di mata Hanbin.

Setelah semua yang mereka lakukan, Hanbin sepertinya hanya menganggap Jinhwan sebagai Teman dekatnya. Hatinya hancur, orang yang ia cintai ternyata tidak sedikit pun membalas cintanya. Padahal selama ini Jinhwan selalu menuruti semua permintaan Hanbin, tapi rupanya semua itu belum cukup membuat Hanbin mencintai dirinya.

"Aku ingin kita tetap seperti ini, kau jangan coba-coba untuk menghindariku. Mengerti?" Hanbin menatap mata Jinhwan dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam.

Jinhwan hanya menyunggingkan senyum miris, dan menghindari tatapan itu. Ingin rasanya ia menangis dan berteriak sekeras mungkin, dadanya sesak menahan sakit yang tengah ia rasakan. Namun entah kenapa, Ia selalu merasa seperti dilumpuhkan oleh setiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Hanbin. Mungkin seseorang seperti dirinya memang pantas dijadikan mainan.

"Baiklah, sepertinya ini sudah sangat larut. Kau pulanglah, besok pagi kita harus pergi bekerja."

Sebelum benar-benar pergi Hanbin menyempatkan diri untuk mencium kening Jinhwan, tanpa mengucapkan apapun ia kemudian masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan berlalu menyisakan Jinhwan seorang diri.

Sampai kapan semuanya akan berjalan seperti ini? Mengapa Hanbin mencium keningnya jika ia tidak mencintainya? Di dalam hati kecilnya ia selalu berharap, suatu saat nanti Hanbin akan membalas cintanya.

Cairan bening mulai meleleh dan membasahi kedua pipinya seraya terus memandangi kepergian Hanbin. Ternyata sesakit ini rasanya cinta yang tak terbalaskan, ia lalu teringat akan Junhoe. Seseorang yang mungkin merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan saat ini, mungkin ini merupakan balasan untuknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- JUST GO -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat pukul enam sore, Yunhyeong bergegas pergi meninggalkan Kantor. Sebelum pergi ia berpamitan terlebih dahulu kepada Mino. Ia ingin segera menemui Junhoe, sejak kemarin Kekasihnya itu belum juga menghubunginya.

Setibanya Yunhyeong di Toko Sepatu milik Junhoe, ia tidak melihat keberadaan Kekasihnya itu. Di sana hanya ada Donghyuk yang terlihat sibuk melayani Pelanggan.

"Donghyuk, dimana Junhoe?" Yunhyeong datang menghampiri Donghyuk.

"Hey Hyung, apa kabar?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Yunhyeong, Donghyuk justru menanyakan kabar karena sudah cukup lama ia tidak bertemu dengan Kakak dari Sahabatnya –Chanwoo.

"Baik, dimana Junhoe?" Yunhyeong menjawab singkat, sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Junhoe Kekasihnya.

"Dia ada di dalam Ruangannya Hyung, kau masuk saja. Ruangannya ada di sebelah sana," Donghyuk menunjuk ke arah Ruangan Junhoe.

Tanpa basa basi lagi Yunhyeong masuk ke Ruangan tersebut tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Tampak Junhoe tengah sibuk dengan komputernya, ia seolah tidak menyadari kehadiran Yunhyeong. Atau Junhoe sengaja mengabaikan kedatangannya?

Yunhyeong lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berada tepat di depan meja kerja Junhoe.

"Apa kau sibuk?"

Junhoe tidak menjawab, ia tampak sibuk dengan komputernya.

"Junhoe, apa kau marah padaku?"

"Apa kau tidak lihat, aku sedang sibuk saat ini," Junhoe menjawab dengan ketus tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf untuk yang kemarin, maafkan aku."

Junhoe terus sibuk dengan komputernya, ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan permintaan maaf Yunhyeong. Tidak lama, Junhoe bangkit dan hendak mencari sesuatu di dalam sebuah lemari kecil yang menempel di bagian atas dinding yang berada di sebelahnya.

Melihat itu Yunhyeong pun bangkit, ia menghampiri Junhoe dan memeluk tubuh tinggi Junhoe dari belakang. Ia menyandarkan satu sisi wajahnya di tengkuk Junhoe dengan nyaman.

"Maafkan aku."

Junhoe hendak melepaskan kedua tangan Yunhyeong yang melingkar di pinggangnya, namun Yunhyeong semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Semudah itu kau meminta maaf padaku?"

"Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin datang kemarin, tapi tiba-tiba ada hal mendesak yang harus dikerjaan."

"Aku mengerti, aku tidak marah akan hal itu."

"Lalu, kenapa kau masih marah padaku?"

"Kemarin malam tidak sengaja aku melihatmu keluar dari Café bersama Mino. Apa yang kalian lakukan hingga selarut itu?" Junhoe terlihat sangat kesal sekarang.

"Seperti yang tadi aku katakan, ada hal mendesak yang harus kami selesaikan. Dan itu harus selesai saat itu juga," Yunhyeong mencoba menjelaskan seraya mempererat pelukannya.

"Tapi kenapa kau harus pulang bersamanya? Apa kau tidak bisa menghubungiku?"

"Aku pikir sudah terlalu malam untuk menghubungimu, aku tahu kau pasti lelah. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

Junhoe sejenak menghela nafasnya dengan kasar.

Yunhyeong melepaskan pelukannya dan membalikkan tubuh tinggi Kekasihnya itu berhadapan dengannya. Wajah Junhoe terlihat sangat masam, ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Yunhyeong.

"Apa kau cemburu?" Yunhyeong mengamati dalam-dalam ekspresi kesal yang ditunjukkan oleh Kekasihnya. Kemudian ia tertawa seraya memegangi perutnya yang sama sekali tidak sakit.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, apa menurutmu ini adalah hal yang lucu?" Junhoe akhirnya menatap Yunhyeong.

"Oh Tuhan, jadi seperti ini jika Kekasihku sedang cemburu?"

Dengan cepat Yunhyeong memegang bagian rahang Junhoe menggunakan kedua tangannya, lalu mengecup lembut bibir Kekasihnya itu.

"Kau tidak perlu cemburu dengan Mino, apa kau lupa jika Mino sudah memiliki seorang tunangan yang bernama Kim Jinwoo? Dia juga pernah memperkenalkan Jinwoo kepada kita," Yunhyeong tersenyum gemas sesaat setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Nyatanya ciuman yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Yunhyeong dapat sedikit meluluhkan hati Junhoe.

"Tetap saja kau tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengannya. Aku tahu Mino tipikal Pria seperti apa."

"Hey, apa kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau bisa percaya padaku?"

Tiba-tiba Junhoe mengangkat tubuh Yunhyeong dan mendudukkan tubuh Pria manis itu di atas meja kerjanya. Dengan cepat ia melumat bibir manis kekasihnya itu, dan tentunya ciuman itu dibalas dengan senang hati oleh Yunhyeong. Sambil terus berpagutan, Yunhyeong melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Junhoe.

Semakin lama ciuman itu kini berpindah ke bagian leher Yunhyeong, membuat Yunhyeong merasakan geli sekaligus nikmat.

"Mmhh…"

Yunhyeong melenguh menahan rasa nikmat yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya itu, membuat Junhoe semakin berani untuk melakukan hal yang lain. Kali ini Junhoe mencoba untuk membuka kancing kemeja yang dikenakan oleh Yunhyeong.

"Tidak, jangan di sini."

Yunhyeong spontan mendorong tubuh Junhoe agak keras, membuat Junhoe sedikit kecewa.

"Ayolah, kau bilang kau ingin aku mempercayaimu?" Junhoe sedikit merengek.

"Tapi bagaimana jika ada yang melihat kita?"

Sebenarnya kali ini Yunhyeong tidak tega melarang Junhoe, karena sebelumnya ia juga pernah mendorong tubuh Junhoe seperti ini saat mereka sedang bercumbu karena alasan yang sama.

Junhoe menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan membawa tubuh Yunhyeong turun dari meja kerjanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Kau tunggulah di situ," Junhoe menunjuk sofa panjang yang berada di dalam ruangannya.

Selagi Junhoe sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, Yunhyeong membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa tersebut. Ia tersenyum mengingat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Junhoe tadi. Kekasihnya itu terlihat semakin tampan sekaligus imut ketika sedang cemburu.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kode next chap gilirannya Junhoe sama Yunhyeong naena *eeaa :'v**_  
 _ **Btw gimana nasib Jinan nanti? Kapan Hanben pekanyaaa?**_  
 _ **NEXT?**_  
 _ **REVIEW JUSEYOO~ YUTA TUNGGU :***_


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, apa kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau bisa percaya padaku?"

Tiba-tiba Junhoe mengangkat tubuh Yunhyeong dan mendudukkan tubuh pria manis itu di atas meja kerjanya. Dengan cepat ia melumat bibir manis Kekasihnya itu, dan tentunya ciuman itu dibalas dengan senang hati oleh Yunhyeong. Sambil terus berpagutan, Yunhyeong melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Junhoe.

Semakin lama ciuman itu kini berpindah ke bagian leher Yunhyeong, membuat Yunhyeong merasakan geli sekaligus nikmat.

"Mmhh…"

Yunhyeong melenguh menahan rasa nikmat yang diberikan oleh Kekasihnya itu, membuat Junhoe semakin berani untuk melakukan hal yang lain. Kali ini Junhoe mencoba untuk membuka kancing kemeja yang dikenakan oleh yunhyeong.

"Tidak, jangan di sini."

Yunhyeong spontan mendorong tubuh Junhoe agak keras, membuat Junhoe sedikit kecewa.

"Ayolah, kau bilang kau ingin aku mempercayaimu?" Junhoe sedikit merengek.

"Tapi bagaimana jika ada yang melihat kita?"

Sebenarnya kali ini Yunhyeong tidak tega melarang Junhoe, karena sebelumnya ia juga pernah mendorong tubuh Junhoe seperti ini saat mereka sedang bercumbu karena alasan yang sama.

Junhoe menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan membawa tubuh Yunhyeong turun dari meja kerjanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku. Kau tunggulah di situ," Junhoe menunjuk sofa panjang yang berada di dalam ruangannya.

Selagi Junhoe sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, Yunhyeong membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa tersebut. Ia tersenyum mengingat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Junhoe tadi, Kekasihnya itu terlihat semakin tampan sekaligus imut ketika sedang cemburu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- JUST GO -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author :**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Title :**

JUST GO (BINHWAN)

 **Main Cast :**

Kim Hanbin (30 tahun)

Kim Jinhwan (23 tahun)

 **Support Cast :**

Koo Junhoe (23 tahun)

Song Yunhyeong (22 tahun)

Jisoo (28 tahun)

Bobby (28 tahun)

Other cast (iKON's members)

 **Rating :**

M

 **Genre :**

Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length :**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer :**

Fanfict ini berdasarkan obsesi Yuta terhadap BinHwan Couple dari iKON. Ditulis oleh Yuta sendiri tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa nerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning :**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE ! NC-21 ! DLDR ! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary :**

[YAOI! NC21!] "Aku tahu hatimu tidak akan pernah untukku. Ini rasanya seperti aku memaksa memeras diriku sendiri di dalam hatimu yang tak memiliki tempat untukku. Pada akhirnya, aku hanya akan menjadi orang bodoh." - Jinhwan. (BINHWAN) Slight JunHwan & JunHyeong! RnR!

 **Backsong :**

iKON – Just Go

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah sudah berapa botol Alkohol yang Hanbin habiskan. Saat ini ia tengah berada di sebuah Club malam untuk melepaskan seluruh kecemasan yang ada di dalam hatinya. Dentuman keras musik yang memenuhi seluruh area Club malam tersebut sedikit membuatnya melupakan masalah yang tengah ia hadapi saat ini.

"Mau aku temani?"

Seorang wanita dengan pakaian sangat minim datang menghampirinya, memperlihatkan tubuh moleknya pada Hanbin, namun tak digubris sedikitpun oleh Lelaki tampan itu.

"Kau tahu? Aku benci wanita. Lebih baik kau pergi," ucap Hanbin dengan kasar.

Ia spontan mengatakannya. Ia merasa telah dikecewakan oleh wanita, dan terlebih wanita itu adalah Tunangannya sendiri. Jisoo.

Hanbin meneguk segelas Alkoholnya kembali, dan tak memperdulikan kepergian wanita yang baru saja menggodanya. Entah kenapa rasa ketertarikkannya pada sosok wanita meluap begitu saja. Tanpa sadar ia meraih ponselnya dan menekan salah satu kontak yang menjadi favoritenya. Ya, ia menghubungi Jinhwan dan meminta Lelaki manis itu untuk menjemputnya sekarang.

Dengan bersusah payah Jinhwan mencari keberadaan Hanbin, pasalnya ini adalah pertama kalinya ia menginjakkan kakinya di sebuah Club malam. Kerumunan orang yang saling berdesakkan membuatnya kesulitan untuk menemukan Hanbin. Ia merasa sangat khawatir pada Hanbin setelah menjawab panggilannya tadi.

Setelah hampir lima belas menit Jinhwan mengelilingi Club malam tersebut, dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh ia melihat Hanbin tengah tertidur di sebuah meja dengan banyak bekas botol minuman keras di dekatnya. Jinhwan dengan segera mendatagi Hanbin dan membawanya pulang ke Apartemen milik Hanbin dengan menaiki Taksi.

Setibanya mereka di dalam Apartemen, Jinhwan membawa Hanbin ke ranjangnya lalu menidurkannya. Dengan telaten Jinhwan melepas sepatu dan kaos kaki yang Hanbin kenakan. Ia juga melepas jas kerja Hanbin dengan hati-hati, khawatir Hanbin akan terbangun. Setelah menutup tubuh Hanbin dengan selimut, Jinhwan bergegas untuk kembali ke Rumahnya. Karena saat ini waktu telah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi.

"Hey, jangan pergi," tiba-tiba Hanbin menahan tangan Jinhwan yang baru saja akan bangkit dari duduknya.

Jinhwan lalu menoleh kepada Hanbin yang tampak masih memejamkan matanya. Jinhwan tidak menjawab apapun, ia yakin Hanbin hanya sedang sangat mabuk saat ini. Dengan hati-hati Jinhwan melepaskan genggaman tangan Hanbin dari tangannya. Setelah berhasil ia bangkit dan berjalan mengendap-endap agar tidak menimbulkan suara.

"Jisoo, kau memang wanita yang sangat jahat. Tega-teganya kau mengkhiananti pertunangan kita. Kau tahu jika aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi kau justru dengan sengaja menghancurkan cintaku," Hanbin meracau dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Reflek Jinhwan menghentikan langkahnya, rasa penasarannya terhadap wanita yang tempo hari menghubungi ponsel Hanbin kini terjawab sudah.

' _Jadi inikah yang menyebabkan ketidakjelasan hubungan kita selama ini? Ternyata kau telah bertunangan? Lalu apakah aku hanya sebagai tempat untuk melampiaskan semua amarah dan kekesalanmu?'_

Jinhwan pergi dengan rasa kecewa di dalam hatinya. Selama ini ia merasa seperti orang bodoh, karena selalu menuruti semua perkataan Hanbin. Jika saja dari awal ia mengetahui Hanbin telah memiliki seorang Tunangan, mungkin ia akan menolak ajakan Hanbin untuk pergi bersama waktu itu. Yang pada akhirnya membawanya seperti saat ini, tidak ada apapun selain kekecewaan yang ia dapatkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- JUST GO -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sabtu pagi yang cerah di Rumah peninggalan kedua orangtuanya. Yunhyeong memutuskan meneruskan acara tidurnya, karena hari ini ia libur bekerja. Semenjak dirinya diangkat menjadi seorang Manajer, ia mendapatkan jadwal libur seperti orang kantoran pada umumnya.

Ketika Yunhyeong tengah tertidur lelap, Chanwoo masuk ke dalam kamarnya membawakan beberapa lembar roti dan segelas susu untuk sarapan.

"Hyung, aku akan pergi ke Rumah temanku. Mungkin aku akan pulang malam," Chanwoo meminta izin kepada Yunhyeong lalu meletakkan makanan yang ia bawa di atas nakas yang berada di sisi ranjang Yunhyeong.

"Mmm…" Yunhyeong menjawab dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Matahari semakin terik dan lama kelamaan masuk menembus kaca jendela kamar Yunhyeong. Setelah menyantap sarapan siangnya yang tadi dibawakan oleh Chanwoo, Yunhyeong keluar menuju Kamar mandi Rumahnya.

Ketika Yunhyeong tengah asik dengan acara mandinya, ia mendengar bel rumahnya berbunyi. Dengan terpaksa Yunhyeong keluar, karena tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi di Rumah kecuali dirinya. Dengan hanya menggunakan baju handuk, Yunhyeong setengah berlari menuju pintu Rumahnya.

"Junhoe?"

Ternyata itu adalah Kekasihnya.

"Hai sayang," Junhoe tersenyum dan melambaikan satu tangannya kepada Kekasih manisnya itu.

"Masuklah."

Junhoe mengikuti langkah Kekasihnya dari belakang setelah menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

"Dimana Chanwoo?"

"Tadi pagi ia meminta izin kepadaku untuk pergi ke Rumah temannya."

Junhoe menganggukkan kepalanya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan meraih tangan Yunhyeong yang berada di depannya. Membuat Yunhyeong menghentikan langkahnya juga.

"Apa kau baru saja mandi?" Junhoe menatap bagian belakang tubuh Yunhyeong dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Ia baru menyadari jika Kekasihnya ini hanya menggunakan baju handuk dan terlihat sangat seksi.

Yunhyeong mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Junhoe. "Aku akan ke Kamar untuk berganti pakaian."

Saat Yunhyeong ingin melepaskan tangannya, tiba-tiba Junhoe menarik tubuhnya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Junhoe memejamkan kedua matanya kala ia menghirup aroma lembut dan menguar dari tubuh Yunhyeong. Tanpa ragu, ia memberanikan dirinya untuk mengecupi leher Yunhyeong karena entah darimana rasa nafsu itu muncul.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Junhoe?" Yunhyeong bertanya dengan mata terpejam. Tidak bohong, iapun menikmati apa yang dilakukan oleh Junhoe padanya saat ini.

Junhoe melepaskan ciumannya dan berbisik di telinga Yunhyeong. "Aku menginginkanmu. Bisakah kau membuktikan cintamu sekarang?"

Mendengar itu, Yunhyeong mendorong tubuh tinggi Junhoe ke dinding, menempatkan kedua tangannya di dada Junhoe lalu melumat bibir Junhoe dengan kasar.

Junhoe yang sudah sangat bernafsu meremas bokong Kekasihnya itu dan menekannya agar menempel ke tubuhnya. Dapat Yunhyeong rasakan kejantananan Junhoe yang mulai mengeras.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan hm?" goda Yunhyeong.

Ia mengalihkan cumbuannya ke bagian leher Junhoe dan sedangkan Junhoe melepaskan T-shirt yang ia kenakan. Rona merah muncul di kedua pipi Yunhyeong kala matanya menangkap pemandangan tubuh atletis Kekasihnya tersebut untuk yang pertama kali. Ia tak pernah membayangkan hal ini akan terjadi pada mereka berdua. Hanya saja, bercinta dengan Junhoe tak sedikitpun terlintas di pikirannya selama ini meskipun ia telah lama menyukai Lelaki tinggi tersebut.

Sontak Yunhyeong menatap mata Junhoe kala tubuhnya dibawa secara perlahan menuju ke ranjangnya. Jantungnya tak henti berdetak keras selama Junhoe memperlakukannya dengan manis dan menindihnya dengan hati-hati. Junhoe tak membuka suaranya, ia lebih memilih untuk kembali melumat bibir manis Yunhyeong hingga terdengar suara decakan memenuhi Ruangan tersebut.

Kedua tangan besar Junhoe menangkup wajah Yunhyeong, seolah tak membiarkan ciuman itu terlepas sedetikpun. Keduanya saling memejamkan mata, dan saling memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan yang dapat membangkitkan nafsu mereka. Yunhyeong sedikit melenguh kala tangan Junhoe membawa tangannya untuk meremas kejantanan yang sudah mengeras di balik celana Junhoe. Reflek tangan Yunhyeong meremas milik Junhoe dan membuat Junhoe menggeram merasakan nikmat.

Pakaian handuk yang dikenakan oleh Yunhyeong dilepaskan oleh Junhoe hingga Yunhyeong bertelanjang bulat di bawahnya. Tubuh Kekasih manisnya ini benar-benar sempurna. Tak ada cacat sedikitpun dan terlihat sangat indah. Setelah ia meminta izin pada Yunhyeong melalui tatapannya, ia merendahkan wajahnya dan menghisap puting segar milik Yunhyeong.

"Aaahh~"

Tubuh Yunhyeong melemas, merasakan sapuan lembut lidah Junhoe pada putingnya. Ia pun merasakan remasan tangan Junhoe pada bokongnya. Entah kenapa hal itu membuatnya menginginkan hal yang lebih dari pada ini.

"Junhh.."

Yunhyeong memanggil nama Junhoe. Sedangkan Junhoe hanya tersenyum. Sedetik kemudian bibir mereka kembali bertemu, dan dengan cepat Junhoe melepaskan celananya. Mengocok sejenak

kejantanannya yang sudah menegang, lalu mengarahkannya pada lubang perawan Yunhyeong. Ia sengaja melakukan hal ini karena ia tak ingin Yunhyeong terfokus pada penyatuan tubuh mereka yang mana akan terasa menyakitkan. Maka dari itu, ia mengalihkannya dengan ciuman mesra dan diam-diam ia melesakkan miliknya ke dalam lubang Yunhyeong.

"Akkhh!"

Yunhyeong memutus ciuman mereka. Ia merasakan sakit luar biasa pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Matanya sudah berlinang airmata menahan sakit. Namun Junhoe tak melakukan apapun dan justru melesakkan miliknya lebih dalam lagi ke lubang sempit itu.

"Maaf jika aku menyakitimu," bisik Junhoe.

Yunhyeong memeluk tubuh Junhoe erat dan menangis di balik bahu Kekasihnya tersebut. Sudah banyak hal yang ia korbankan untuk Junhoe, namun semua ini adalah pilihannya. Karena ia begitu mencintai Junhoe.

"Junhoe.. k-katakanh.. jika k-kau mencintaiku akh!"

"Tentu aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu. Maka dari itu, aku ingin menjadikanmu sebagai milikku, Song Yunhyeong."

Yunhyeong memaksakan senyumannya di tengah rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Dan beberapa detik setelahnya, ia mulai merasakan tubuhnya terhentak-hentak karena Junhoe menggerakkan pinggulnya melakukan penetrasi. Rasa sakit yang semula menyerangnya, perlahan kian berubah menjadi rasa nikmat kala ujung kejantanan Junhoe menyentuh sesuatu di dalam sana. Ia ingin merasakan hal itu lebih dan lebih lagi.

Mereka kembali berciuman. Yunhyeong memberanikan dirinya untuk memeluk leher Junhoe erat, sedangkan Junhoe tengah mencari kenikmatannya dengan membuka kedua paha Yunhyeong lebar-lebar. Terus ia maju mundurkan pinggulnya, dan menikmati tubuh Yunhyeong semampu ia bisa. Seorang lelaki yang tak pernah ia pandang sebelumnya, ternyata mampu memberikannya keindahan yang luar biasa.

"Jika pada sampai saat ini aku terus mengabaikanmu, mungkin aku akan menjadi satu-satunya orang terbodoh di dunia ini."

Junhoe memperhatikan wajah cantik Yunhyeong yang tengah meringis di bawahnya. Ia tak yakin Yunhyeong dapat mendengar semua perkataannya dengan baik, tetapi ia harap Yunhyeong dapat memahami perasaannya yang begitu bahagia bisa menjadikan Yunhyeong sebagai Kekasihnya.

"Terima kasih telah bertahan, hingga aku menyadari perasaan cintamu yang sejati untukku."

Junhoe mengecup dahi Yunhyeong cukup lama. Kemudian ia mempercepat tempo dorongannya, hingga ia merasakan cakaran tangan Yunhyeong pada punggungnya. Tak mengapa, karena ia sangat menikmati hal ini bersama Kekasihnya tersebut.

"Junhoe… hahh.. ahh.. aku mencintaimuhh~"

Junhoe mengangguk. Ia merasakan lubang Yunhyeong semakin mencengkram kuat miliknya di dalam sana. Ia sungguh tak dapat menahan lagi cairan yang mendesak untuk keluar. Dan hanya dengan beberapa dorongan setelahnya, Junhoe mencapai puncaknya. Ia menyemburkan cairannya di dalam lubang Yunhyeong dan melumat bibir Yunhyeong dengan dalam.

"Terima kasih. Aku juga mencintaimu," bisiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- JUST GO -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari setelahnya, Junhoe dan Yunhyeong berencana untuk menonton Film bersama. Mereka memasuki sebuah Gedung Film dan melihat-lihat beberapa poster Film yang sedang tayang di sana.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menonton Film ini?" Yunhyeong menunjuk pada poster Film Fast and Furious 8, Film favoritnya.

"Umm… baiklah."

Mereka lalu berjalan menuju Loket pembelian Tiket, namun Junhoe menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia merasakan getaran ponsel dari dalam saku celananya.

"Ada apa Jinhwan?"

Ternyata itu adalah panggilan telepon dari Jinhwan. Yunhyeong merasa sedikit cemburu mendengar Nama itu.

"Kau dimana sekarang?" Junhoe terlihat panik, tiba-tiba ia menarik tangan Yunhyeong membawanya keluar dari Gedung Film tersebut.

"Junhoe ada apa?"

Merasa bingung dengan tingkah laku Kekasihnya ini, Yunhyeong mencoba bertanya seraya terus mengikuti langkah kaki Junhoe. Namun Junhoe tidak menjawab, raut wajahnya menunjukkan jika ia sedang sangat khawatir saat ini.

Tibalah mereka di Taman dekat Rumah Junhoe, tempat dimana Junhoe dan Jinhwan sering bertemu. Disana, terlihat Jinhwan sedang terduduk di bangku Taman sambil menangis.

"Jinhwan ada apa?"

Junhoe benar-benar terlihat panik. Tanpa sadar ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Yunhyeong dan berjalan cepat ke arah Jinhwan.

Melihat kedatangan Junhoe, Jinhwan kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk Junhoe erat.

Sementara Yunhyeong hanya mampu terdiam kaku dan memendam rasa sakit yang muncul di hatinya. Melihat Kekasihnya tengah memeluk seseorang yang pernah dicintainya tepat di hadapannya, nyatanya membuatnya sangat terluka.

Tak lama Jinhwan melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menyadari jika Junhoe tidak datang sendirian ke Taman ini, melainkan bersama Yunhyeong. Ia sedikit bingung dengan keberadaan Yunhyeong disana.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Junhoe mencuri kembali pandangan Jinhwan kepadanya.

"Aku…"

Jinhwan kembali menatap Junhoe, namun belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan itu, airmata sudah lebih dulu jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya.

Junhoe sangat kebingungan dan khawatir pada sahabatnya ini, dan memutuskan untuk mendekap tubuh mungil Jinhwan kembali.

"Ayo kita ke Rumahku," Junhoe merangkul Jinhwan dengan satu tangannya dan membimbingnya menuju Rumahnya yang berada di seberang Taman tersebut.

Langkah Junhoe terasa berat saat matanya menangkap Kekasihnya yang terdiam menyaksikan semuanya. Dan ketika melewati Yunhyeong, tanpa mengatakan apapun Junhoe menarik tangan Yunhyeong dengan satu tangannya yang lain.

Kini mereka tengah duduk di Ruang Tamu Rumah Junhoe setelah sebelumnya menyapa Ibu Junhoe yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan makan malam di meja makan yang terletak tak jauh dari Ruang Tamu.

"Baiklah, sekarang katakan ada apa?" Junhoe bertanya dengan lembut kepada Jinhwan. Ia meletakkan satu tangannya di atas paha Jinhwan, seperti apa yang sering dilakukannya kala Sahabatnya memiliki masalah.

"Aku akan bercerita, tapi tidak disini."

Seketika Junhoe terdiam. Ia menatap ke arah Yunhyeong untuk meminta persetujuan atas apa yang baru saja Jinhwan katakan. Meskipun merasa sedikit cemburu, Yunhyeong mencoba membuka pikirannya dan sungguh mengejutkan ia menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui permintaan Kekasihnya tersebut.

Kemudian Junhoe bangkit dan kembali membimbing Jinhwan untuk pergi ke Kamarnya.

Di dalam kamar Junhoe, akhirnya Jinhwan menceritakan semua yang belum Junhoe ketahui tentang Hanbin. Termasuk tentang hubungan intim mereka, Jinhwan menumpahkan semua keluh kesahnya dan meminta masukan kepada Sahabatnya itu.

Sementara Yunhyeong duduk termenung seorang diri di Ruang Tamu. Namun tak lama, Ibu Junhoe datang membawakan tiga gelas minuman dingin untuk mereka.

"Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak masih sama-sama bersekolah dulu, kau jangan khawatir. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Jinhwan seperti ini," ucap Ibu Junhoe mencoba menghibur Yunhyeong yang terlihat murung setelah mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Yunhyeong.

"Iya Bi, aku mengerti," Yunhyeong memaksakan senyumannya.

"Apa kau cemburu?"

"A-apa?"

"Aku tahu kau berpacaran dengan Putraku. Saat Junhoe mengatakan jika ia sedang menjalin hubungan denganmu, aku sangat senang mendengarnya. Kau adalah anak yang baik."

Yunhyeong terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Ia tak menyangka jika Junhoe akan menceritakan hubungan mereka kepada Ibunya secepat ini, karena yeah… mereka bahkan belum lama menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang Kekasih. Ia memang sudah sangat akrab dengan Ibu Junhoe, karena ia kerap datang untuk merawat Junhoe ketika Junhoe sedang sakit. Yunhyeong juga datang untuk mendukung dan menyemangati Junhoe saat Junhoe sedang sedih.

Berbeda dengan Jinhwan, menurut Ibu Junhoe ia hanya datang saat berada dalam masalah untuk membaginya dengan Putranya. Akan tetapi saat Putranya sedang sedih, ia tidak pernah datang untuk balik mendukungnya.

"Aku ingin kau menjaga Junhoe dengan baik, karena aku tidak mungkin selamanya mendampinginya. Dia adalah orang yang sangat keras, hanya ketulusan yang dapat meluluhkan hatinya. Dan aku percaya, kau adalah orang yang paling tepat untuk terus berada di sisinya," Ibu Junhoe tersenyum hangat kepada Yunhyeong.

"B-baiklah, Bi. Aku akan berusaha."

Yunhyeong pun membalas senyuman hangat itu. Ia tak menyangka jika mimpinya akan terwujud secepat ini. Bisa memiliki seorang Lelaki yang telah lama ia dambakan, dan juga memiliki seorang Ibu setelah cukup lama ia kehilangan sosok figure sang Ibu di hidupnya.

Ia mempecayai…

Bahwa keajaiban itu nyata tergantung seberapa keras ia berusaha untuk mewujudkan seluruh impiannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- JUST GO -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat pukul sepuluh malam, seorang Pria terlihat bersandar pada mobil sedan mewahnya. Ia nampak tengah menunggu seseorang disana.

Sementara di tempat lain, Jinhwan melangkahkan kakinya berjalan menuju pintu keluar Karyawan. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat sosok Hanbin tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Ia yakin betul saat ini Hanbin tengah menunggunya.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"Aku rasa sebaiknya kau menghindarinya," final Junhoe._

 _Memang Jinhwan adalah seseorang yang pernah mencampakkannya, namun bukan berarti ia tak memperdulikan Lelaki mungil itu. Ia tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun menyakiti perasaan seseorang yang masih berstatus Sahabatnya ini._

 _Mendengar semua yang telah Jinhwan ceritakan padanya mengenai Hanbin, benar-benar membuatnya marah. Nyatanya Lelaki kaya raya itu hanya mempermainkan Jinhwan dan tak berniat serius dengan hubungan mereka._

 _"Kau tahu? Itu tak semudah yang kau kira," lirih Jinhwan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menahan isakannya susah payah. Menghindari Hanbin, nyatanya sama saja dengan menyakiti dirinya sendiri._

 _"Lalu, apa kau akan terus bertahan bersama Lelaki bajingan yang nyatanya hanya mempermainkanmu dan menjadikanmu boneka sebagai pelampiasannya?" Junhoe sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya. Jika Jinhwan terluka, tentu ia akan merasakan hal yang sama._

 _"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bagaimana caraku untuk menghindarinya?" suaranya bergetar. Hatinya sakit mendengar kenyataan ironis yang baru saja Junhoe ucapkan padanya._

 _"Kau hanya perlu mengganti nomor ponselmu."_

 _ **Flashback End**_

Jinhwan memberanikan dirinya berjalan keluar dari Pintu Karyawan. Sedikit mempercepat langkah kakinya dan berjalan melewati Hanbin seolah-olah tidak ada siapapun disana.

Hanbin menyadari kedatangan Jinhwan. Namun ia tak bersuara dan memilih untuk mengejarnya dan berusaha meraih tangan Lelaki mungil itu.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya, Jinhwan mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Hanbin dari tangannya.

Akan tetapi Hanbin memperkuat cengkramannya, dan menariknya dengan kuat menyebabkan Jinhwan meringis kesakitan. Akhirnya Hanbin berhasil membuat Jinhwan menghentikan langkahnya, lalu memposisikan dirinya tepat di hadapan Jinhwan.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghindariku seperti ini?" Hanbin mencengkram bahu Jinhwan seraya menatap wajah sendu Lelaki mungil tersebut.

Jinhwan memalingkan wajahnya dan mengunci mulutnya untuk tidak mengatakan apapun kepada Lelaki tinggi yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Apa ponselmu hilang? Aku tidak bisa menghubungi ponselmu sejak dua minggu terakhir."

"Aku mengganti nomor ponselku," Jinhwan masih enggan untuk menatap Hanbin. Ia tidak memiliki cukup kekuatan untuk menatap mata tajam yang selalu ia rindukan itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak memeberitahuku jika kau mengganti nomor ponselmu? Dan tataplah mataku ketika aku sedang berbicara denganmu."

"Aku sengaja melakukannya, aku tidak ingin menjadi perusak hubungan Pertunangan orang lain."

 _Deg!_

Jinhwan menguatkan dirinya untuk menatap Hanbin dengan mata yang sedikit merah akibat menahan tangis.

Perlahan cengkraman tangan Hanbin pada bahu Jinhwan terlepas. Ia benar-benar terkejut atas ucapan Jinhwan. Dan kali ini, ia membuang tatapannya ke sembarang arah dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Hanbin tak memiliki cukup kekuatan untuk menatap mata indah Lelaki mungil yang berada di hadapannya.

"Kau telah mengetahuinya?"

Airmata yang sedari tadi menggenang di pelupuk mata Jinhwan, kini menetes. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Hanbin. Dan Hanbin bukanlah pria yang bodoh, ia tahu pada akhirnya Jinhwan akan mengetahui semua hal ini.

"Mari kita akhiri semuanya," lirih Jinhwan. Sontak Hanbin menatap ke arah Lelaki mungil itu kembali.

"Aku tahu hatimu tidak akan pernah untukku. Ini rasanya seperti aku memaksa memeras diriku sendiri di dalam hatimu yang tak memiliki tempat untukku. Pada akhirnya, aku hanya akan menjadi orang bodoh!"

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Jinhwan tersenyum miris. Ia berlalu meninggalkan Hanbin. Ia hapus dengan kasar setiap airmata yang mengalir di pipinya. Perpisahan mungkin jalan yang terbaik yang dapat ia pilih sebelum ia tersakiti lebih dalam. Ia memang memiliki cinta yang besar untuk Hanbin, namun ia tersadar bahwa ia tak bisa memaksa Hanbin untuk membalas cintanya dan menjadi miliknya.

Sedangkan Hanbin hanya termenung menatap kepergian Jinhwan. Ia tidak menyangka jika secepat ini Jinhwan mengetahui tentang statusnya yang sudah bertunangan. Apakah ia memang sudah benar-benar menjadi seorang Lelaki yang brengsek saat ini?

Hanbin mengusap wajahnya kasar dan mengusak rambutnya yang semula rapih menjadi berantakan. Ia menggeram frustasi dan tanpa sadar ia merasakan sesuatu mulai mengalir keluar dari kedua matanya.

Hanya Jinhwan yang dapat membuatnya kacau dan sangat berantakan seperti ini. Ia bahkan menangis untuk Lelaki mungil itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- JUST GO -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pernikahan kalian hanya tinggal satu minggu lagi. Aku harap kalian berdua sudah siap," Kwon Jiyong –Ayah Jisoo, berbicara kepada Hanbin dan Jisoo di tengah acara makan malam pertemuan Keluarga.

Berlangsung di salah satu Restoran yang berada di dalam Hotel mewah milik keluarga Jisoo, acara pertemuan antara Keluarganya dengan Keluarga Hanbin untuk membicarakan tentang Pernikahan mereka.

"Iya, Ayah. Kami sudah sangat siap," melihat Hanbin melamun, dengan cepat Jisoo menjawab pertanyaan sang Ayah.

"Hanbin, kenapa kau diam saja?" Taeyang memecahkan lamunan anak laki-lakinya tersebut.

"Iya Ayah, aku siap," suara Hanbin terdengar parau, ia sendiri masih belum yakin dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Ibu sudah menyebarkan seluruh Kartu Undangan, dan Ibu juga sudah mengumumkan pada Media tentang Pernikahan kalian" Ibu Jisoo, Park Bom turut andil dalam percakapan tersebut.

"Satu minggu ini Ibu ingin kalian berdua meliburkan diri dari aktivitas kalian masing-masing. Ibu ingin kalian berdua beristirahat untuk menjaga kondisi kesehatan kalian menjelang Hari Pernikahan kalian nanti," Sandara Park, Ibu Hanbin yang lemah lembut itu pun ikut mengutarakan keinginannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- JUST GO -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini, berbagai Media seperti Televisi, Majalah, Koran bahkan Radio yang ada di seluruh Korea Selatan, tengah gencar dengan pemberitaan tentang Pernikahan besar kedua Anak dari Pengusaha sukses, yaitu Hanbin dan Jisoo. Namun rupanya Jinhwan adalah satu-satunya orang yang belum mengetahui tentang pemberitaan tersebut. Sampai pada akhirnya saat Jinhwan menyalakan Televisi yang berada di Café tempat ia bekerja, pemberitaan tentang pernikahan Hanbin dan Jisoo muncul.

 _PRANG!_

Gelas yang di genggamnya jatuh, berserakan di lantai.

Mendengar itu Yunhyeong segera datang menghampiri Jinhwan. Ia melihat Jinhwan sedang mematung seraya menatap layar Televisi yang tergantung di salah satu sudut Café tersebut. Yunhyeong lalu turut melihat apa yang sedang Jinhwan lihat di layar Televisi tersebut, tak lama Yunhyeong kembali menatap Jinhwan dengan perasaan iba. Ia telah mengetahui semuanya tentang hubungan Jinhwan dan Hanbin dari Kekasihnya –Junhoe.

"Jinhwan, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Jinhwan menoleh ke asal suara tersebut.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Jinhwan mengulaskan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya, senyum kepedihan.

"Apa kau yakin?" Yunhyeong menatap wajah Jinhwan lebih dalam lagi.

"Aku… aku ingin pergi ke belakang sebentar."

Jinhwan berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Yunhyeong. Sementara Yunhyeong menatap kepergian Jinhwan dengan nanar, ia tahu jika Jinhwan sedang sangat terluka saat ini.

Setelah mengunci rapat pintu Toilet khusus Karyawan, Jinhwan mendudukkan dirinya di atas kloset duduk yang tertutup. Airmata yang ia tahan sejak tadi, kini mengalir keluar dengan bebas. Tangisnya pecah menahan rasa sakit yang menggerogoti hatinya, ini bagaikan mimpi buruk baginya. Bahkan lebih dari itu.

 _ **Baru kemarin aku melihat wajahmu**_

 _ **Menangis di hadapanmu dengan hati yang terluka**_

 _ **Berteriak memintamu untuk pergi**_

 _ **Namun saat ini aku melukai diriku sendiri**_

 _ **Sangat berat untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal**_

 _ **Apakah kau kecewa denganku?**_

 _ **Andai aku memiliki satu hari lagi**_

 _ **Memutar kembali waktu saat kita masih bersama**_

 _ **Tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain menyesalinya**_

 _ **Pilihan terakhir yang aku punya**_

 _ **Sangat menyakitiku**_

 _ **Ingin rasanya aku mengatakan cinta sekali lagi padamu**_

 _ **Terima kasih atas waktu singkat yang telah kau berikan**_

 _ **Tak terlintas di pikiranku untuk melupakannya**_

 _ **Aku telah kehilanganmu**_

 _ **Tepat di saat cinta ini membesar dan tak mampu lagi ku simpan**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- JUST GO -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku ingin mengundurkan diri dari Café ini."

Jinhwan mengutarakan keinginannya setelah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berada di depan meja kerja Yunhyeong.

"Jinhwan?" Yunhyeong benar-benar terkejut.

"Aku pikir sudah cukup lama aku bekerja di Café ini, aku ingin mencari suasana baru."

Bohong.

Ia bahkan tak memiliki alasan yang logis untuk dijadikannya tumpuan agar ia bisa keluar dari tempat ini. Ia sungguh sangat tersiksa jika harus teringat oleh Hanbin karena tempatnya bekerja ini. Ia berniat untuk melupakan segalanya dan pergi jauh agar ia bisa kehilangan ingatannya akan sosok Lelaki itu.

"Kau tidak perlu berbohong Jinhwan, aku tahu semuanya. Junhoe telah mengatakan semuanya padaku."

"Ah iya, tentu saja. Junhoe pun telah mengatakan padaku jika kalian berpacaran. Selamat untuk kalian berdua, maaf jika aku terlambat mengucapkannya."

Yunhyeong menghela nafasnya kasar. Jinhwan tak terlihat seperti Jinhwan yang ia kenal. Iapun merasa sakit jika harus melihat Sahabatnya seperti ini.

"Apakah tidak ada jalan keluar lainnya? Lalu kau akan pergi kemana setelah ini?" Yunhyeong sangat mengkhawatirkan Jinhwan saat ini.

"Aku ingin menghapus segalanya tentang Hanbin. Semuanya berawal dari tempat ini. Aku tidak yakin bisa melanjutkan hidupku jika aku terus terkurung oleh bayangannya."

Jinhwan menatap keluar jendela yang berada di belakang Yunhyeong, pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Semua kenangannya bersama Hanbin begitu jelas tergambar di dalam lamunannya. Kenangan indah yang mungkin akan selalu membayangi kehidupannya nanti.

"Aku ingin segera melupakannya…"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tenang, besok chapter terakhir kok. Gamau panjang-panjang lagi.. Kasian Jinannya huhu u,u**_

 _ **Ok, kira-kira besok Hanbin sama Jisoo jadi nikah atau engga?**_

 _ **Dan apakah Jinhwan bener-bener pergi dan lupain Hanbin?**_

 _ **Penasaran? .g**_

 _ **OK, JANGAN LUPA REVIEW.**_

 _ **YUTA TUNGGU~!**_

 _ **TERIMA KASIH. SARANGHAE BBUING~!**_


	10. Chapter 10

"Aku ingin mengundurkan diri dari Café ini."

Jinhwan akhirnya mengutarakan keinginannya setelah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berada di depan meja kerja Yunhyeong.

"Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?"

"Aku pikir sudah cukup lama aku bekerja di Café ini, aku ingin mencari suasana baru."

"Kau tidak perlu berbohong Jinhwan, aku tahu semuanya. Junhoe menceritakan semuanya padaku"

"Ah iya, tentu saja. Junhoe mengatakan padaku jika kalian berpacaran. Selamat untuk kalian berdua, maaf jika aku terlambat mengucapkannya."

Yunhyeong menghela nafasnya kasar. Disaat seperti ini Jinhwan terdengar seperti sedang mengejek dirinya.

"Aku mengerti tentang perasaanmu saat ini Jinhwan, tapi apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini? Lalu kau akan pergi kemana setelah ini?"

"Aku juga belum tahu akan pergi kemana nantinya, setidaknya aku ingin menghapus semua kenanganku bersama Hanbin. Termasuk di Café ini, tempat pertama kalinya kami bertemu. Semuanya berawal dari sini."

Jinhwan menatap keluar jendela yang berada di belakang Yunhyeong, pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Semua kenangannya bersama Hanbin begitu jelas tergambar di dalam lamunannya, kenangan indah yang mungkin akan selalu membayangi kehidupannya nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- JUST GO -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author :**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Title :**

JUST GO (BINHWAN)

 **Main Cast :**

Kim Hanbin (30 tahun)

Kim Jinhwan (23 tahun)

 **Support Cast :**

Koo Junhoe (23 tahun)

Song Yunhyeong (22 tahun)

Jisoo (28 tahun)

Bobby (28 tahun)

Other cast (iKON's members)

 **Rating :**

M

 **Genre :**

Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length :**

Chaptered

 **Disclaimer :**

Fanfict ini berdasarkan obsesi Yuta terhadap BinHwan Couple dari iKON. Ditulis oleh Yuta sendiri tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa nerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning :**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE ! NC-21 ! DLDR ! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary :**

[YAOI! NC21!] "Aku tahu hatimu tidak akan pernah untukku. Ini rasanya seperti aku memaksa memeras diriku sendiri di dalam hatimu yang tak memiliki tempat untukku. Pada akhirnya, aku hanya akan menjadi orang bodoh." - Jinhwan. (BINHWAN) Slight JunHwan & JunHyeong! RnR!

 **Backsong :**

iKON – Just Go

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Para Tamu undangan tampak berdatangan ke Acara Pernikahan Hanbin dan Jisoo hari ini. Mereka semua mengenakan pakaian serba putih. Sesuai dengan _dress code_ yang tertera pada kartu undangan. Tampak para Eksekutif dan Pejabat turut serta memeriahkan Pesta pernikahan tersebut. Tentu saja, karena kedua Orangtua mereka bukanlah orang sembarangan.

Pesta kebun yang mereka adakan di salah satu taman bunga yang sangat luas itu, begitu indah. _Altar_ yang akan menjadi saksi janji suci Pernikahan mereka dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga nan cantik yang tersusun sedemikian rupa. Semuanya serba putih, ala Pernikahan Isabella Swan dengan Edward Cullen dalam serial Film _Twilight_.

Sebelum keluar untuk melangsungkan pernikahannya, Hanbin berdiri menatap dirinya di dalam cermin. Meskipun ia terlihat tampan dengan setelan jas berwarna putih, namun tidak ada aura kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Cepatlah, para Tamu undangan sudah menunggu di luar," Sandara meminta Hanbin untuk segera keluar.

Hanbin hanya menundukkan kepalanya berjalan mengikuti Dara, mereka berjalan menuju _Altar_ Pernikahan. Sudah ada seorang _Pastur_ yang menunggunya di sana, para Tamu undangan yang berbaris rapi di depan _Altar_ tersebut mulai bertepuk tangan menyambut kedatangan Hanbin. Mereka semua kagum melihat sang mempelai Pria yang terlihat sangat sempurna dan tampan di hari yang indah ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian sang mempelai wanita pun datang. Berjalan perlahan di atas karpet merah dengan menggenggam buket bunga dengan kedua tangannya. Para Tamu kerabat mereka mulai menebarkan bunga kepada sang mempelai wanita, senyuman pun mengembang indah di bibirnya. Jisoo terlihat sangat cantik dan anggun dengan gaun pengantin serba putih. Bagian belakang gaun yang ia kenakan terseret indah ketika ia tengah berjalan menuju _Altar_ Pernikahan mereka.

Aura bahagia terpancar dari kedua Orangtua mereka. Tentu saja karena sebentar lagi mereka akan menjadi satu Keluarga, hal yang sudah sangat lama mereka impikan. Kecuali Taeyang, Ayah Hanbin. Ia melihat Putranya tidak bahagia dengan Pernikahan ini.

Hanbin dan Jisoo kini berada di hadapan _Pastur_ yang akan menikahkan mereka. Tanpa menunggu lama sang _Pastur_ pun memulai Upacara Pernikahan mereka.

"Jadi Saudara Kim Hanbin, bersediakah anda, berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghargai, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, di dalam susah maupun senang, bersama wanita di sebelah kanan anda? Apakah anda berjanji untuk menempatkan dia sabagai yang utama dari segala hal, menjadi Suami yang baik, menjadi tempat bergantung bagi dia, dan hanya bagi dia, selama-lamanya hingga akhir hidup anda? Bersediakah anda?"

"Sa-saya… bersedia," suara Hanbin terdengar parau.

Semua orang tampak kebingungan mendengar jawaban Hanbin yang seolah tidak yakin dengan Pernikahan ini. Termasuk _Pastur_ yang ada di hadapanya, ia menatap dalam-dalam mata Hanbin. Setelah beberapa detik mengamati, sang _Pastur_ kembali melanjutkan.

"Apakah anda bersedia untuk mengambil dia sebagai Istri yang sah, selama masa hidup anda berdua? Bersediakah anda?"

Hanbin terdiam cukup lama. Janji pernikahan yang diucapkan oleh _Pastur_ , terdengar sangat memberatkan bagi dirinya.

Semua orang semakin bingung dan saling berbisik satu sama lain. Jisoo pun menoleh kepada Pria yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi Suaminya ini.

"Kenapa kau diam?" Jisoo setengah berbisik.

Hanbin tampak tidak perduli dengan pertanyaan Jisoo. Ia hanya mematung dengan tatapan kosong. Entah kenapa bayang-bayang Jinhwan tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja memenuhi pikirannya, kepalanya terasa sangat pusing dan akhirnya…

 _BRUKK!_

Ia terjatuh dan kehilangan kesadarannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- JUST GO -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Putraku, kau sudah sadar?" Hanbin perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Orang pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Ibunya.

Menatap sekelilingnya, Hanbin sadar jika sepertinya ia tengah berada di dalam salah satu Ruangan Rumah Sakit.

"Kau tadi pingsan di Altar Pernikahan, apa kau ingat?" Taeyang tampak khawatir dengan Hanbin.

Hanbin hanya menatap Taeyang tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Apakah Ayah terlalu memaksa hingga kau seperti ini?"

Terdengar isak tangis Dara melihat kondisi Putranya saat ini. Hanbin terlihat sangat pucat, tatapannya kosong seperti orang yang tengah berada dalam tekanan yang hebat.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" Dara mengusap pucuk kepala Hanbin dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ayah maafkan aku…" Hanbin menangis dan memeluk Taeyang.

"Ayah mengerti, seharusnya Ayah yang meminta maaf padamu. Ayah terlalu memaksakan kehendak Ayah sendiri tanpa memperdulikan perasaanmu."

"Tidak Ayah, aku akan tetap menikah dengan Jisoo."

Hanbin melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tidak, sebenarnya selama ini Ayah mengetahui segalanya tentang hubunganmu dengan Jisoo. Ayah juga tahu kalau sebenarnya kau jatuh cinta kepada seorang Pria yang bernama Kim Jinhwan"

Hanbin membulatkan matanya setelah mendengar perkataan Taeyang.

"Maaf, selama ini Ayah memerintah beberapa orang untuk mengawasimu. Bukannya Ayah tidak percaya padamu, akan tetapi Ayah tidak ingin menjadi orang yang egois. Ayah ingin mengetahui semua kebenarannya," jelas Taeyang.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"_ _Kita batalkan saja Pernikahan ini."_

 _Kedua orangtua Jisoo Park Bom dan Kwon Ji Yong merasa tertohok dengan pernyataan Taeyang, Termasuk Dara Istrinya._

 _"_ _Apa kau sedang bercanda?" tidak terima, Jiyong bangkit dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Taeyang._

 _Taeyang menempatkan kedua tangannya pada bahu Jiyong, bermaksud untuk menenangkannya._

 _"_ _Sepertinya Jisoo bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk Putraku."_

 _"_ _Lalu bagaimana dengan Perjanjian Bisnis kita. Aset yang aku miliki bahkan jauh lebih banyak dari milikmu, apa pantas kau berkata seperti itu?" Jiyong mulai menunjuk wajah Taeyang._

 _Mendengar itu, Taeyang melepaskan tangannya. "Ini bukan masalah aset, aku tahu Hanbin adalah Pria yang baik. Tapi, entah mengapa masih saja ada orang yang tega mengkhianati dan menyakiti hatinya."_

 _Jiyong hanya diam membisu. Sudah beberapa kali ia memperingatkan Putrinya Jisoo untuk tidak lagi berhubungan dengan Pria yang bernama Bobby yang menurutnya adalah anak berandalan. Namun semuanya sudah terjadi, meskipun kecewa Jiyong akhirnya menerima keputusan Taeyang._

 ** _Flashback end_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- JUST GO -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak tahu."

Yunhyeong memalingkan wajahnya.

"Bukankah kau _Manager_ di sini? Seharusnya kau tahu dimana Jinhwan sekarang."

Setelah Pernikahannya dibatalkan, Hanbin pergi mencari Jinhwan. Entah kenapa ia ingin sekali bertemu dengannya dan mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya tanpa rasa ragu lagi.

"Berapa kali pun kau tanyakan keberadaan Jinhwan padaku. Jawabannya tetap sama, aku tidak tahu. Kenapa kau tidak menyuruh orang saja untuk mencarinya. Kau kan orang kaya, punya banyak uang untuk melakukan apapun yang kau mau," jawab Yunhyeong sinis.

"Sudah, tapi mereka masih belum menemukannya."

Hanbin menundudukkan kepalanya dan berlalu meninggalkan Yunhyeong.

Hanbin berpikir keras sambil terus melajukan kendaraannya, ia seperti kehilangan arah setelah mendengar jawaban Yunhyeong. Ketika melewati Toko Sepatu Junhoe ia memutuskan untuk mencoba bertanya kepada Junhoe.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Jawaban yang sama terucap dari mulut Junhoe.

"Bu-bukankah kalian berteman? Apa dia tidak menghubungimu sama sekali belakangan ini?" Hanbin sedikit tergagap, nyalinya sedikit menciut melihat ekspresi marah yang ditunjukkan oleh Junhoe.

"Kau tahu, aku mencintainya sejak kami masih sama-sama sekolah dulu. Dan saat kami sudah beranjak dewasa, aku mencoba mengutarakan perasaanku padanya. Namun dia menolakku, kau tahu kenapa?" Junhoe menatap Hanbin sambil menahan amarahnya.

"A-aku… tidak tahu."

"Karena dia hanya mencintaimu."

Mata Hanbin mulai merah dan cairan bening sedikit demi sedikit memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Ia tidak mengizinkan airmatanya keluar di hadapan Junhoe.

"Aku pikir Jinhwan akan bahagia bersamamu, itu sebabnya aku merelakannya. Ternyata aku salah, aku menyesal telah melepasnya untukmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- JUST GO -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Umpatan dan makian bertubi-tubi Hanbin lontarkan melalui ponselnya kepada orang-orang suruhannya, yang ia perintahkan untuk mencari Jinhwan. Sesekali ia berteriak dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Tidak ada satupun tempat yang para pesuruhnya lewati di seluruh Korea Selatan, namun mereka belum juga menemukan keberadaan Jinhwan.

Sejak awal Hanbin mendapat informasi jika Jinhwan tidak berada di Rumahnya. Terbesit dalam pikirannya untuk bertanya langsung kepada kedua Orangtua Jinhwan, akan tetapi ia tidak memiliki cukup keberanian.

Malam hari yang dingin dan sepi, keadaan memaksanya untuk pergi menuju Rumah Jinhwan. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar Hanbin segera mengetahui dimana Jinhwan sebenarnya. Dengan ragu Hanbin mengetuk pintu Rumah Jinhwan, tidak lama pintu pun terbuka menampilkan sosok Ibu Jinhwan.

"Untuk apa kau datang ke sini?" Ibu Jinhwan tiba-tiba menarik kerah jas yang dikenakan Hanbin dengan kasar.

Hanbin membulatkan matanya, ia tidak menyangka reaksi Ibu Jinhwan sampai seperti ini.

Mendengar keributan, Ayah Jinhwan datang menghampiri mereka. Ayah Jinhwan mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Ibu Jinhwan pada Hanbin.

"Ibu cukup, jangan seperti ini."

Akhirnya Ayah Jinhwan berhasil melerainya.

"Ini semua karena kau! Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu. Pergi dari sini!" Ibu Jinhwan mendorong tubuh Hanbin hingga tersungkur di tanah.

Hanbin terdiam, ia tidak mampu membangkitkan tubuhnya sendiri. Melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan Ibu Jinhwan, sepertinya sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi.

Merasa iba, Ayah Jinhwan lalu membantu Hanbin untuk bangkit.

"Apa kau mencari Jinhwan?"

"Iya Paman, aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana. Tapi…"

"Jinhwan sudah pergi, dia tidak ada di sini."

"Lalu dimana ia berada? Kumohon beritahu aku Paman."

"Jinhwan pergi ke Jepang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- JUST GO -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hanbin tengah berada di dalam Pesawat menuju Jepang, ia telah menyuruh orang-orangnya untuk mencari Jinhwan di Jepang. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk mereka menemukan keberadaan Jinhwan. Setelah mengantongi Alamat lengkap Jinhwan di Jepang. Hanbin semakin gelisah karena ingin cepat bertemu dengan lelaki mungil tersebut.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Melihat Ibu Jinhwan yang masih dipenuhi dengan amarah, Ayah Jinhwan mengajak Hanbin untuk keluar dari halaman Rumahnya. Mereka berdua berdiri di bawah lampu jalan yang berada di sekitar Rumah Jinhwan._

 _"_ _Dengar, saat ini Jinhwan berada di Jepang. Dia pergi ke Rumah sepupunya yang berada di sana."_

 _"_ _Apa yang membuat Jinhwan pergi ke sana? Dan tadi Bibi terlihat sangat marah, sepertinya sesuatu telah terjadi. Aku… semakin merasa bersalah," Hanbin menundukkan kepalanya._

 _Ayah Jinhwan menepuk-nepuk bahu Hanbin bermaksud untuk menenangkannya._

 _"_ _Sebenarnya sebelum Jinhwan pergi ke Jepang, ia mencoba untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Untung saja saat itu aku masih sempat mencegahnya. Ia… mencoba untuk mengiris pergelangan tangannya."_

 _Hanbin menatap wajah sendu Ayah Jinhwan. Ia tidak sanggup mengatakan apapun. Mulutnya seolah terkunci atas apa yang baru saja didengarnya._

 _"_ _Aku juga tidak mengerti. Apa sebenarnya yang membuat Jinhwan melakukan hal seperti itu. Aku tahu dan sangat mengenal Anakku, tidak mungkin ia melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu hanya karena masalah percintaan," lanjut Ayah Jinhwan._

 _"_ _Ini semua salahku, maafkan aku. Aku pun tidak mengerti, semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Tapi aku berjanji akan memperbaiki semuanya."_

 _"_ _Tentu saja, kau adalah Pria yang baik dan bertanggung jawab."_

 _"_ _Kalau begitu bisakah Paman memberikanku Alamat lengkap Jinhwan di Jepang?"_

 _"_ _Masalahnya adalah aku tidak mengetahui Alamat Rumah Sepupu Jinhwan di Jepang. Karena yang menyuruh Jinhwan untuk pergi ke Jepang adalah Ibunya, dan dia adalah saudara sepupu dari pihak Ibu Jinhwan."_

 _"_ _Baiklah tidak masalah, aku akan mencarinya. Aku sangat berterimakasih pada Paman karena telah bersedia memberitahukan keberadaan Jinhwan."_

 _Hanbin membungkukkan badannya._

 _Hanbin merasa sedikit lega. Ia beruntung beretemu dengan Ayah Jinhwan yang ternyata adalah orang yang sangat baik. Hanbin seperti menemukan setitik cahaya dalam kegelapan, dan ia sangat yakin cahaya itu akan menuntunnya untuk bisa bertemu dengan Jinhwan._

 ** _Flashback End_**

Setelah beberapa jam perjalanan, Hanbin akhirnya tiba di salah satu Daerah pedesaan di Jepang. Menurut informasi yang ia peroleh dari orang-orang suruhannya, Jinhwan tinggal di sebuah Rumah kecil yang berada di Daerah sepi tersebut.

Dengan ramah Hanbin menyapa seorang wanita setengah baya yang tengah menyapu di halaman Rumah tersebut. Setelah ia yakin bahwa Rumah yang ia kunjungi ini sesuai dengan Alamat yang di berikan oleh orang-orang suruhannya.

"Selamat sore," Hanbin menyapa wanita tersebut dengan Bahasa Jepang –salah satu Bahasa asing yang ia kuasai selain Bahasa inggris-.

"Ya, Selamat sore. Maaf anda siapa?" dengan ramah pula wanita tersebut membalas sapaan Hanbin.

"Aku Hanbin. Aku datang untuk mencari Jinhwan. Ayahnya yang memberitahukan keberadaan Jinhwan padaku kemarin, apa aku bisa bertemu dengannya?"

"Apa kau Kim Hanbin?" raut wajah wanita tersebut seketika berubah menjadi sedikit tegang.

"Bibi mengetahui Nama lengkapku."

"Maaf, Jinhwan sudah tidak tinggal di sini."

"Lalu…"

Belum sempat Hanbin meneruskan kalimatnya, wanita tersebut seperti sedang memandang ke arah lain di belakangnya. Penasaran Hanbin pun menoleh dan mendapati seseorang yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya tengah belari untuk menghindarinya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Hanbin berlari mengejarnya.

"BERHENTI!" Hanbin berteriak seraya terus mengejarnya.

"KIM JINHWAN AKU MOHON!"

Jinhwan menghentikan langkahnya. Dan dari jarak beberapa meter saja di belakangnya, Hanbin turut menghentikan langkahnya lalu menumpukan kedua tangannya pada lututnya akibat kelelahan setelah berlari mengejar Jinhwan. Ia mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya terlebih dahulu.

"Untuk apa kau datang ke sini?" ketus Jinhwan tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

Hanbin lalu bangkit dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jinhwan. Perlahan ia mencoba untuk memeluk tubuh mungil Jinhwan, namun dengan cepat Jinhwan menepis kedua tangannya.

"Aku mohon Tuan, pergilah! Aku sudah tenang di sini," Jinhwan berbicara dengan nada kasar, mencoba untuk membuat jarak antara mereka

Belum pernah sekalipun Hanbin mendengar Jinhwan berbicara dengan nada sekasar ini. Dan apa, Tuan? Mengapa Jinhwan memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti saat mereka masih belum saling mengenal dulu?

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Kim Jinhwan."

"…"

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, aku datang untuk mencarimu. Aku senang akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu."

Kali ini Hanbin mencoba untuk menggapai tangan Jinhwan, namun dengan cepat Jinhwan menepisnya lagi.

Jinhwan lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Hanbin, menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian.

"Maaf Tuan, aku bukan lagi Kim Jinhwan si Pria bodoh seperti yang kau kenal kemarin. Kau tidak bisa menyentuhku sesuka hatimu. Aku adalah Manusia bukan Boneka yang bisa kau permainkan sesuka hatimu."

Mendengar itu, Hanbin menatap Jinhwan dengan tatapan sendu. Pria mungil yang ia kenal sebagai pribadi yang sangat ramah dan juga baik hati seketika berubah. Dan ia sadar betul penyebab berubahnya Jinhwan adalah dirinya.

"Aku tahu kau sangat marah padaku. Aku datang untuk menebus semuanya, kesalahan yang telah aku lakukan selama ini."

"Tidak Tuan, kau tidak akan bisa menebusnya dengan apapun. Pergilah!" Jinhwan bersikeras pada pendiriannya.

"Berhenti memanggilku Tuan!"

Hanbin rupanya tidak mampu mengendalikan amarahnya, ia tersulut emosi mendengar Jinhwan memanggilnya dengan sebutan Tuan secara terus menerus.

"Pergilah, aku benar-benar tidak ingin melihatmu lagi."

"Maaf… Aku tidak bermaksud untuk-"

"Tidak apa-apa Tuan, aku sudah terbiasa dengan kemarahanmu. Kau yang selalu datang padaku hanya pada saat kau membutuhkan diriku dan-"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kalimat singkat yang diucapkan oleh Hanbin, terdengar sangat asing di telinga Jinhwan. Selama ini belum pernah sekalipun Pria itu mengatakannya.

"Pergilah Tuan, aku mohon. Aku tidak butuh apapun darimu, aku hanya butuh kau pergi secepatnya dan jangan pernah kau muncul lagi di hadapanku."

"Aku datang untuk mencarimu. Aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Aku…"

Karena emosi Jinhwan dengan cepat memotong perkataan Hanbin.

"Aku tidak butuh uang atau apapun. Aku akan berusaha untuk membesarkannya sediri!"

Jinhwan membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, ia tidak sengaja mengatakannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Hanbin berhasil menangkup pipi Jinhwan dengan satu tangannya.

Jinhwan terdiam beberapa saat, dan memutuskan untuk memberitahukan yang sebenarnya, karena memang secara tidak sengaja ia sudah terlanjur mengatakannya.

"Aku-"

Hanbin mengikuti arah pandang Jinhwan yang memandang ke arah perutnya sendiri.

"Kau hamil?" Hanbin membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Aku adalah Pria aneh, jadi sekarang kau pergi saja. Tidak akan ada seorang pun di dunia ini yang bisa menerima kondisiku."

Namun di luar dugaan, dengan tiba-tiba Hanbin melompat kegirangan dan melakukan hal-hal konyol mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya.

Jinhwan hanya menatap dengan mengernyitkan wajahnya, merasa bingung dengan tingkah Hanbin saat ini.

"Aku tidak menyangka aku akan memiliki seorang anak, Terimakasih!" Hanbin mendekap tubuh mungil Jinhwan dengan erat.

"Apa kau gila? Kau sudah menikah."

Hanbin lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa di sini tidak ada Televisi?" ejek Hanbin.

"Tentu saja ada, tapi hanya siaran local," jawab Jinhwan kesal.

"Pernikahanku dibatalkan. Ayahku sudah mengetahui tentang hubungan kita, dan dia yang menyuruhku untuk segera mencarimu."

Ekspresi kebingungan tampak di wajah manis Jinhwan, yang dikatakan oleh Hanbin terdengar tidak masuk akal baginya.

"Maaf jika selama ini kau merasa kupermainkan. Pada awalnya aku memang hanya menjadikanmu sebagai tempat pelarian, karena pada saat itu Tunanganku mengkhianatiku. Tapi pada saat aku mencoba mengucapkan janji suci Pernikahan, aku sadar bahwa aku tidak mencintainya. Pada saat itu hanya ada dirimu di dalam benakku."

Jinhwan lalu meneteskan airmata bahagia, mendekap Hanbin dengan eratnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Jinhwan. Aku mencintaimu... maaf jika aku terlambat mengatakannya."

 _Jika saja aku mampu memutar balikkan waktu, akan ku berikan cintaku hanya kepadamu. Tapi mungkin setelah semua yang kita lewati, kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Baru ku sadari, aku membutuhkanmu seperti halnya aku membutuhkan udara untuk bernafas. Kau mengembalikan semua yang pernah hilang dalam hidupku, jangan pernah menyerah untuk mencintaiku, Kim Jinhwan._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- JUST GO -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pesta Pernikahan yang sesungguhnya sedang berlangsung. Namun kali ini tidak banyak Tamu yang datang, hanya Saudara dan Kerabat mereka yang hadir. Tidak ada satupun media yang meliputnya, karena Pernikahan ini memang diadakan secara pribadi dan tertutup.

Taeyang dan Dara merasa sangat lega melihat Putra kesayangannya kini dapat tersenyum dan terlihat sangat bahagia. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang lebih penting bagi mereka selain kebahagiaan Putranya. Mengingat yang terjadi saat pernikahan Hanbin dengan Jisoo, apapun akan mereka lakukan asal Putranya semata wayangnya ini dapat hidup bahagia.

Kedua orangtua Jinhwan pun merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang dirasakan oleh Taeyang dan Dara. Tidak sedetikpun senyuman luntur dari wajah keduanya. Junhoe dan Yunhyeong juga turut hadir di sana untuk memberikan selamat kepada Hanbin dan Jinhwan.

"Apakah anda bersedia untuk mengambil dia sebagai pasangan yang sah, selama masa hidup anda berdua? Bersediakah anda?"

"Saya bersedia!"

Dengan yakin dan penuh semangat Hanbin mengucapkan janji suci Pernikahannya dengan Jinhwan.

Para Tamu undangan pun bertepuk tangan dan memberikan selamat kepada kepada Hanbin dan Jinhwan yang kini telah menjadi Pasangan hidup yang sah.

"Selamat untuk kalian berdua. Dan kami minta maaf untuk kejadian beberapa minggu lalu, sepertinya kami telah salah paham terhadap dirimu," giliran Junhoe dan Yunhyeong untuk memberikan selamat kepada Hanbin dan Jinhwan.

"Aku tidak bisa memaafkan kalian."

Wajah Jinhwan menegang mendengar perkataan Hanbin.

"Aku hanya bercanda, hahaha."

Hanbin lalu tersenyum dan memeluk Junhoe.

Taeyang, Dara dan kedua orangtua Jinhwan datang menghampiri mereka. Memberikan selamat kepada keduanya secara bergantian memeluk Hanbin dan Jinhwan.

"Jadi, calon cucuku ini perempuan atau laki-laki?" Taeyang menggoda Jinhwan.

"Kau hamil?" Yunhyeong terlonjak mendengar pertanyaan Taeyang.

Jinhwan hanya melemparkan senyuman manisnya kepada Yunhyeong.

"Ya, Jinhwan hamil. Dan aku telah mendapatkan dua kebahagiaan sekaligus," Hanbin menjawab pertanyaan Yunhyeong.

Semuanya tersenyum mendengar Hanbin, dan mereka pun menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan penuh kebahagiaan hingga pesta selesai.

"Song Yunhyeong, jadi kapan kita akan menikah?"

"Seharusnya kau yang memutuskannya."

Junhoe lalu berlutut di hadapan Yunhyeong, menumpukan salah satu lututnya di tanah. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah dari dalam sakunya.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?" Junhoe membuka kotak tersebut yang ternyata berisi cincin untuk melamar Yunhyeong.

Yunhyeong tak dapat menahan senyuman harunya, dan kemudian ia mengangguk.

"Aku mau."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END/FIN.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Karena FF ini adalah FF BinHwan perdana yang pernah Yuta tulis, maka Yuta membuat ceritanya seringan dan serealistis mungkin hehe.**_

 _ **Semoga kalian puas dengan akhir FF ini yaa~**_

 _ **Semoga juga masih banyak yang minat untuk membaca FF Yuta yang lain ^^**_

 _ **Terakhir, Yuta mau ucapin terima kasih banyak untuk Kakak Yuta yang sudah membantu menulis FF ini hingga FF ini END. Saranghaeyong my Unnie :***_

 _ **Ok, last. Yuta minta reviewnya dari kalian yaa!**_

 _ **Yuta tunggu!**_

 _ **Terima Kasih. Saranghae Bbuing~!**_


End file.
